Killing Kuroinu
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: In response to the Kuroinu Rebellion Challenge: the first of three sequels to Darkar Chronicles Empire's End, Killing Kuroinu. Tatsumi thought his days of killing monsters were over and that he could live in peace but when his latest journey takes him to a world in dire need of a hero even though the people there don't know it. Tatsumi x Mass Harem, Erasiel (OC) x harem
1. Prelude and Harem List

Kill Kuroinu: A Darkar Chronicles sequel

Harem List

First things first before I start the story I want to list the harem lists; for this story there will be two separate harems: one is for Tatsumi which consists of girls from Empire's End plus the new additions to from this story, the other belongs to my OC and Tatsumi's historian and chronicler Erasiel Darkar who is a multi-verse traveler and will play an important part in this story as Tatsumi's right hand and ambassador to the other kingdoms of Eostia: in this setting Eostia is based on Kuroinu but additional hentai kingdoms and characters have been added to flesh out the world and to provide expanded options for villains, heroes and harem members. So without further ado I will start with Tatsumi's Harem

Tatsumi's Harem

One minor note, the characters from Empire's End are still alive and anyone from his harem in Empire's End is still in his harem but the girls listed here are the ones who went with him on his adventure

Empire's End girls

Aria (Obviously)

Arianna (Aria from the 'canon' universe brought here by shenanigans and reformed)

Esdeath (Again a guarantee)

Leone (Need I say it again)

Seryu (To hell with everyone who hates her. And again this is getting redundant OBVIOUS)

Akame (It wouldn't be an Akame Ga Kill story without her would it)

Spear (Consider her interested in a new world with new opportunities for expansion: Spear is an opportunist, glory hound, and a militarist)

Kurome

Mez

Suzuka

Sheele (Not letting her out of my sight, Mine will be running the Empire in Tatsumi's absence)

Womyn (The Trio of Terror now known as Three Blades of the Emperor are part of Tatsumi's bodyguard unit of which Womyn is the leader)

Remus

Balluck

Sayo (Obviously, )

Clementine (Another obvious one)

Merraid (She isn't going to let Akame and Tatsumi go off without her

Gilberda (Always at Merra's side)

Umber (Won't have any lemons but she is here for plot reasons)

Nancy (An OC created by Neo Byzantium)

Chelsea (Not letting her out of my sight either)

Lillianna (For her own desire to adventure)

Cosmina (For Lemony goodness, and comic relief)

Dorothea (YEAH SCIENCE)

Shastavi Tsunami (The Elite Seven are listed below her)

Junko

Makoro

Amaterasu

Nui

Osawa (OC created by Neo Byzantium)

Hiromi (OC created by Neo Byzantium)

Saraya Oarburgh

Taeko Oarburgh

Cassandra Oarburgh

That's it for Empire's End girls, well possibly a couple more I forgot about may show up

Now for another point girls from Hinowa Ga Yuku will be making there debut as part of Tatsumi's harem here; granted this will be a limited list, don't expect a Hinowa Ga Yuku sequel anytime soon not enough information exists for me to go off of for a sequel to be based on

1\. Hinata (Dead giveaway)

2\. Yomihime (No rivalry in this AU)

3\. Hinowa (Still alive)

4\. Amateru

5\. Moegi (Another Cosmina wannabe, seriously a slut: the woman's goal is to kill a thousand enemies and bed a thousand men; Tatsumi was the thousandth, or rather he counted for a thousand because of status and his prowess in bed)

6\. Nemuri

7\. Tobari

And that is it for Hinowa Ga Yuku, I won't have much beyond a passing reference in the introduction for Wakaku and the events there.

Now for the main attractions, the Kuroinu girls plus a few VIPS from other shows.

Celestine Lucullus (Obviously)

Maia (Oh boy will this be a fun one given her relationship with Volt)

Alicia (Mine 2.0)

Luu-Luu (A proper halfling not a loli)

Kaguya

Claudia

Prim (Too adorable Tatsumi must protect)

Origa Discorda (Yes, I will refer to her as Origa because A. it sounds cooler and B. It's her original name, also she was obviously a lock in)

Chloe (Tatsumi protects those who have been or nearly were subject to sexual abuse and in Chloe's case she fortunately falls into the latter completely)

Melva (From another hentai)

Misery (From same series as Melva)

Delva

Evelyn

Lucie

Elda

Firis

Princess Nina (From Elf Hime Nina)

Her Maids Iris, Sherry, Melissa, Willan, Arsura,

Miria (from Elf Hime Nina and will be Origa's top advisor)

Princess Theodora (From Elfen Laid)

Princess Helana (From same series)

Queen Lathridal (OC and Queen of the Wood Elves)

Princess Catue Dragondella (From Dragon Princess Catue)

Her Handmaid Anna

Queen Nina Dragondella

Anna Florence

The Nuns (Need names for them)

Grace Campbell

Astrid Flamel (Tatsumi's battle mage)

Eleonora Bern (The High Priestess who replaces the Archbishop of Feoh after his betrayal)

Iris Arcadia (The sister to Alicia and Prim)

Kohaku (Tatsumi's consort and spy

Princess Mei-Mei (Luu-Luu's sister)

Mistiola Atie (Origa's assassin)

Radomira (Succubus who is a representative of Khaneesha)

Ruka (Half-sister to Origa)

Everqueen Serafina Letanus (Ruler of the High-Elves)

And that's it for Tatsumi's harem a pretty extensive one but

this was necessary the Last ones (26-34) are from the sequel and as such from about 100 years later however for the sake of extra characters and world building

Now for Erasiel's harem and his well is smaller than normal, he has usually a way bigger one, but this is beside the point he will be essentially Tatsumi's right-hand man and Co-star

Linzi Darkar (These two are already married and she is his personal historian)

Shamshiel Shahar (These two have a history and everyone's favorite succubus is in on the action)

Nellis

Aphrodia

Emeralla

Rosalyn

Russelior von Dimante

Isis Petrovna Ellenskia

Roxanne De Desir

Gladys Von Wackenheim

Estoria

Princess Angelica Rothschild (From Hime Kishi Angelica)

Princess Flora Rothschild (From the same series)

Queen Stephanie Rothschild

Seraphina

Princess Charlotte (From Berserk but she's here as another kingdom's rep)

Anyone else Erasiel thinks suits his fancy and who will have him.

And that's it for harems honestly, I expected Erasiel's to be bigger but Tatsumi's is massive by comparison, well there are perks to being the main character: now that this is out of the way I'll begin the Prelude

Prelude

Five years have passed since the end of the Imperial Civil war, the old Empire is gone, replaced by the new Golden Dragon Empire. Ruled by the wise Emperor Tatsumi Gildenstrom, first of his name, the Golden Dragon Empire covers the Supercontinent of Adamoni on the World of Eden along with the subcontinents of Valgia and Lortra, and eastern isles of Wakaku. The reign of Tatsumi has seen restoration of old alliances with the Dwarves, Tsuwangdani, Centaurs, Sky Giants, and Lizardmen, in addition to advancements in technology; the old Imperial Bureaucracy has been reformed to account for new territories acquired through diplomatic annexation via marriage alliances and by conquest of the Imperial Army. Wealth flows into the Empire from all of Eden and trade routes flourish from free and fair-trade deals, Eden is well on the way to being a unified world. A year prior Eden developed its first starships with the hard work and diligence of the Dwarves and Imperial scientists led by Empress Dorothea: the first of these space faring vessels are underway. Now Emperor Tatsumi and a company of his most loyal followers, wives, and soldiers lead an expedition for the first time to visit the moon of Eve.

Eve is an inhabited moon and is known by its inhabitants of Eostia, unknown to Emperor Tatsumi and everyone on Eden the planet has undergone wars of its own and stands deadlocked in a five hundred year struggle between the forces of the Ten Shields Alliance and the Dark Elven Empire of Queen Origa Discordia; the alliance is led by Celestine Lucullus the reincarnation of an Elven goddess, and consists of the races of Eve: Humans, High Elves, Wood Elves, Halflings, Beastkin of all types, Gnolls, Light Orcs and Goblins, Kobalds, Giants, Light Trolls, and Dwarves fight for this unified coalition of kingdoms. While the Empire of Origa Discordia suffers from a dark secret: the ancient race of Dark Elves numbers less than a dozen; with most of their kind turned into abherent creatures via a dark pact made with the demon lord Kha-Beleth: the abherant consist of Imps, Dark Goblins, Dark Orcs, Dark Trolls, Ogres, and other foul creatures of abominable description that go forth and despoil the world of Eostia, destroying towns, killing men and raping women and children.

Amidst these two factions soldiers of fortunes ply their trade, that of mercenaries, while there are many bands the most famous and infamous is that of Kuroinu the Black Dogs, led by the ambitious swordmaster Volt and his inner circle of cunning sellswords the Black Dogs have plans of their own, plans that will shake Eostia to its core. Darkness has risen and hiding in the dark are demons of Abaddon: The Arch-Demon Valtor's son is rising and evil unknown to both sides threatens the world of Eostia with a desire to drag it into sin and sorrow where misery and greed run rampant and the innocent are reduced to chattel and broken abused souls.

However, Heroes are rising; the Golden Dragon Emperor and his chronicler the Eternity King Erasiel Darkar are going to rise to the challenge and with the blessings of Asha the Eternity Queen both shall step forth and drive back the tide of evil and find treasures beyond measure.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shooting Star

Our story begins one starry night during the 6th year of the reign of Emperor Tatsumi VII the Golden Dragon Emperor and ruler of the new Golden Dragon Emperor. The starry sky however is not the sky of Eden home of Emperor Tatsumi but the sky of Eve the moon of Eden or as it known by those that call it home Eostia. The starry night overlooks the palace and grand temple of Celestine Lucullus: the reincarnation of the Elven Goddess Kavidii the Maiden of Light. Celestine stood on her balcony peering at the stars with her telescope looking for portents in the sky as she was a great soothsayer and blessed with the gift of prophecy. As the stars shine a three-tailed comet passes by the stars in a cohesive path towards Eve; also, the night sky is dominated by the great moon Viorina as those of Eostia call it but is actually the planet of Eden. "A star flies thru the sky, an omen of good but also of grim tidings" Celestine said to herself; she then looked for more portents and found little apart from the alignment of Corus and Byssoth in the night sky; along with the five stars of Corona in an overlapping alignment; omens that told that conflict of a kind unseen before by Eostia threatened the people of the world. "Oh, what threatens us now, dark have my dreams been of late" Celestine said to herself then rose from her telescope and folded her arms under her breasts, she then returned inside to her chambers and began meditating.

As her meditation became more present a woman of astonishing beauty appeared to her, she had great white wings and a rainbow tail with long orange hair, green eyes and caramel skin, her attire was that of a golden ornate dress that sparkled with gems of many colors and light that defied logic and atop her head a crown of magnificent splendor. "Greetings Celestine Lucullus" the woman greeted.

"Who are you?" Celestine asked.

"I am Asha, the Eternity Queen; you Celestine Lucullus have greet foresight and wisdom and are able to see prophecies however you while long-lived are mortal: you see I too have the gift of foresight and my foresight tells of a great threat you know not; the Dark Queen is not the greatest threat that is posed to you; one whom you think loyal to you has ambitions that are dark in design and would reduce you and all the other women of your world to slaves forced into the role of harlots and forced to serve the twisted desires of evil men" Asha explained.

"That's horrible what can I do to stop this future?" Celestine asked.

"Soon visitors to your world with come; from the stars above: among them will be a great ruler of the great world you see in the night sky: that ruler will save your world but also be your husband and that of your fellow knights he will also wed the Dark Queen and others he will restore the race of the Dark Elves to Eostia and banish the Arch-Demon who threatens your world; he will arrive in the company of my greatest champion and my eternal mate: they will be the key to saving your world" Asha explained.

"I see; what do they look like?" Celestine asked.

"You will know when you see them; long has the war between the Alliance and the Dark Queen raged however the time has come for it to end also she and her fellows must survive should her race be able to survive" Asha explained.

"When will they come?" Celestine asked.

"Tonight: they will land, there will be a battle and try to ally with you; beware though the mercenaries they hold no loyalty to you nor to anyone: beware the Swordsman; beware the Demon in disguise" Asha explained then left.

Celestine returned to the physical plain opening her eyes; her encounter with a goddess unknown to still fresh in her mind, her words echoing "Beware the Demon in disguise" and "You will know them when you see them" the prophecy was not to be shirked not with all of Eostia hanging in the balance with that in mind and knowing that rest was needed she went to her bathroom to wash herself; looking in her mirror it reflected her beauty; any man who wasn't attracted to her was easy to spot as they stayed calm and relaxed, the same could be said of women attracted to her. "I must hope for the sake of my people that I'll make the right choice when the day comes: beware the black swordsman? Could she- no, that wouldn't make sense why?" Celestine questioned herself she eased into the water cleaning off her body for the fifth time that day; not because she needed to take multiple baths daily she just did so to allow her to be calm, warm water and bath soups soothed her skin and allowed her to think clearly. That said this was the last really pleasant bath she'd have in a while, soon would come the gathering of the Shield Knights and that would be for the discussion of annual battle plans and when such meetings occurred she'd find herself run ragged preparing for them and stressed having to fulfill her duties as the leader of the alliance.

Celestine concluded her bath and looked into a basin after drying herself looking into her reflection; in her mind's eye she saw pleasant days; before the war, before her friend had become her enemy. "Origa; why?" Celestine said to herself seeing her friends reflection; she knew why; knew why the war between High Elves and Dark Elves had happened, it was all because of the greatest of tragedies, the ones that all elves of all worlds seem doomed to cause; it happened because the Elves, mighty, ageless and wise tried to share their knowledge with others.

Celestine remembered the day that the clock began turning to war; it was 540 years before this story begins. Once the three races of Elves lived in harmony with each other and with men; each having their own qualities that made them distinct. During the age of Gold as it was called the Elves decided that it would be wise to teach mankind to use magic: mankind had a troubled history with it and many great dark casters of the race of Humans had caused great strife in ages past: the High Loremaster Gylven however deemed that if the Elves could teach Humans to use magic properly using a system of magic schools like they did their own race that human kind could use magic safely and help the Elves in the pursuit of knowledge. Students were taught and the magical schools were successful but the hearts of men are easily corrupted; a man- his name best left forgotten and stricken from most of Eostia's records from all the kingdoms affected specifically, got it into his head that the knowledge forbidden was the secret to immortality a feat that not even the Elves of Eostia had achieved and though they lived for Thousands of years and never outwardly aged retaining their youthful beauty for their entire life still could not escape the reaper's scythe of time nor could they escape death by violence or extremely potent poison. This mage was dubbed centuries later as the Great Betrayer it was he who dabbled in dark sorceries forbidden by night and by day practiced the light magics; in fact he was fair on the outside and hid his rot on inside so well that even Celestine who had feelings for him couldn't see it.

The Great Betrayal happened before Eternal Tree; the tree could never truly die and that all races of Eostia paid homage to as it was believed that the firstborn of each race awoke from under its roots. That day the Great leaders of all Races had gathered to celebrate 100 years of gold; years where the troubles of the world had faded into obscurity and where generations had lived in righteousness and unity. But among them there were those that aspired for more, for the Betrayer was no normal mage, he was a prince who had become a king, the King of Ken. This King desired to rule the world and hoped that by killing those who could oppose him he could do so, he had sowed dissent amongst the leaders of men and elves; then came the betrayal. Using dark sorcery The Great Betrayer summoned forth a legion of demons from the depths of hell itself, demons of ancient and powerful house; the demons attacked the Tree and those around it save for the conspirators who joined in the attack; someone however stood up that day, held fast when the world needed it: that someone was her Celestine Lucullus, drawing her sword and imbued by the goddess in her blood she slew thru the tide to the man who'd once been her friend and beheaded him; with his death the demons having no purpose fled not be seen again for a while. Celestine took up the throne of Ken for herself and had the city rebuilt in the Elven style as the force from the rupture had ruined the city, in the center she built a great white citadel and a temple fortress for her worship as the reincarnated goddess. The world had been saved, but the Age of Gold had ended; the King of the Dark Elves had died in the meeting as had a number of other leaders but the death of Dark Elven King Malakor Discordia resulted in a sundering. Origa vowed hatred for mankind for the betrayal and withdrew her people to their fortresses; others were likewise outraged, and war seemed imminent. Because of the Betrayer's actions it was deemed that no man should ever learn magic again, Human women would still be allowed to learn but not men for it was a man who betrayed all of Eostia and who summoned the pact. In turn this had effects on the Kingdoms; the Kings of men had died that day and in their place rose great Queens in homage to the Elves who almost always led by woman, almost as a few kingdoms didn't follow this rule, but still such it was; many kingdoms cut ties closing their borders. Then Origa began the war a war that had ravaged the lands for centuries leaving behind only death, misery and destruction.

Celestine looked at herself then resolved that she would redeem her friend, to kill her would be wrong, she was blinded by grief and she refused to accept that her old friend had died that day and the words of the Goddess Asha had told her that such would be the case. She then dried off, dressed in her pajamas and went to sleep.

Celestine's sleep was not peaceful however; her dreams were tormented by visons of people she knew, her friends and fellow knights being defiled by monsters, some she recognized as the vile abhorrent creatures that served Origa but others were shadows that looked human in appearance and one such was clearly human, then she found herself in the clutched of a demon, an arch-demon who raped her in front of her subjects and when he was done with her tossed her to the crowd which did whatever they pleased to her. Celestine woke from nightmare she found herself sweaty and sticky, shooting stars flashed out the window and something shined, a star coming from the Great Moon in the sky. As she looked a white robed figure appeared, he was human with dark brown skin short white hair with a spider tattooed on his brow, his eyes were gold in color, and he carried a white staff.

"Lady Celestine I am a Prophet of Asha, my lady sent me to let you know that the star you see is the star that will save your world; the man who will help you is well- family to me and trust me there is no better soul to save your world" the Prophet replied and then vanished.

"Wait!" Celestine shouted and he was gone, and she looked at the shooting star.

That my friends is where we come in: or rather me and my good Friend Emperor Tatsumi the one foretold by Asha comes in. My name is Erasiel Darkar and this our story and this is how it began


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trapped on a New World

Eden, Melitine 10 hours earlier…. Tatsumi smiled in his sleep, pleasant dreams were abundant for him, especially since the war ended. Now the Emperor of the new Golden Dragon Empire that he forged thru blood and sweat, along with a good deal of diplomacy, Tatsumi was on top of the world. No other nation on Eden could compare to the Golden Dragon Empire, many paid homage to it, those who were hostile to it dared not do so openly, those that did paid a heavy price. The duties of a leader would have been harder on him were it not for his harem of lovely wives, most holding sway over court matters and were able to take up the day to day management of his Empire.

Speaking of he as Emperor preferred not to live in the Royal Palace but rather a private Estate that was considered part of the Palace complex, it had belonged to his old enemy, but it had since undergone so many renovations that it would've been unrecognizable to him. The reason Tatsumi lived in the humbler Estate as opposed to the Palace was two-fold, first the Palace was rather large and easy to get lost in and second because of the size he wouldn't get to spend time with his children whom he had a great deal of and loved each on dearly.

To his side two women slept, one a lovely raven-haired brunette who was always at his side when awake and the other a magenta haired goddess from the eastern island nation of Wakaku, on his chest slept another woman, a dark blue-violet haired beauty with a graceful body.

The three woman were three of his wives: the one on his chest was Merraid Oarburgh, the Butterfly Empress as her honorific called her, she had a good deal of sway at court and held the position of Spymaster or Minister of Security as the position was called, her body was graceful with curves in all the right places with all a grace and softness of a dancer's figure, her bust was a D, and her eyes were as purple as the finest amethysts, she was bisexual with an obsession with women, the only man for her was him and that wouldn't change, also the women she seduced joined his harem eagerly.

The Magenta haired beauty was Hinata, the Tiger Empress, a girl from a simple fishing village on Wakaku who earned his attention for her fighting prowess and beauty, she was 16 when he met her and was attractive then, she was goddess now: her figure which had been modest had grown to that worthy of a goddess of war with ample e-cups mixed with well-toned muscles but not like a body builder more of that of a warrior, most of it was due to her consumption of Kom-Kom fruits that were native to the islands and had an impact on a person's growth. That said Hinata's beauty was far from her greatest character trait, no that was in her fighting skills and her ability to lead, she was a born leader and had all the charm and appeal to match, in addition her fighting skills were comparable to Tatsumi's own and her talent for trouble was comparable to his own, granted despite their 3 year age difference it still was ok for the two; their relationship was made stronger when Hinata's mother, Hinawara who was a widow also fell in love with him, this led to a marriage between the three.

The main reason Tatsumi had met Hinata and her mother along with a number of other girls from Wakaku was due to an ambitious king who ruled the islands and who was unpopular with his subjects; he hoped that in order to distract them and to bring money to finance his expenses to invade the Golden Dragon Empire's Eastern provinces on an assumption that the Empire was weak from the Civil war it had been in and the demon invasion that had followed. That King was wrong; the invasion only invoked the wrath of the Empire, Tatsumi using his skill with diplomacy managed to turn the other powerful nations against him with a mixture of marriage alliances and economic incentives; when Tatsumi arrived with his grand retaliatory expedition of over 400,000 of the Empire's Finest backed by a further 50,000 allied soldiers the Islands were in a state of civil war with the inhabitants flocking to join the invading army. In a matter of four months Emperor Tatsumi's conquest of Wakaku had succeeded, the King of the Isles died in a one on one fight which had been a good fight for Tatsumi as the king was no slouch in combat, the Islands split into a number of kingdoms which were subject to the Empire and while incorporated led by their local kings.

In order to maintain unity a viceroy from the Islands was selected to govern and maintain the Province; Tatsumi selected Hinata for the role which she fulfilled effectively for two years before another viceroy was elected in terms with Imperial election laws. Tatsumi had as part of reforms instituted when he came to power established an elective system; each provincial governor that was civilian in nature would be elected by the people to serve a two year term, with a two term limit, this was only the case with civilian leadership, all matters Military were under the Emperor's authority. The reason for limits on terms and on time the position could be held was to prevent both corruption from a long-term governor and to keep the people from getting too attached to them and thus risking potential uprisings.

The last of the three woman and the one appropriately slept at his right side was Empress Akame, the Black Rose Empress, also known as a Black Rose of Death. Akame was the leader of his personal bodyguards the Four Rakshasa Champions which always were at his side, Akame was also the deadliest swordswoman in the Empire, unmatched save by two other women and himself: the other two being his wives as well. Her weapon of choice or rather weapons as she bore two were the Katanas Muramase and Kiriichimonji, the former bore a poison that was so fatal that a single cut was all it needed to get into the body and kill the enemy it struck and the latter a blade which no injury would heal from if sliced (Except for if the injury was healed by Phoenix tears) with these deadly weapons she was a force to be reckoned with, especially when clad in her Star-Stone Armor, she had a Teigu armor set known as Shingen as well but it was reforged by the Dwarf Mastersmith Thorin Starbrow into four sets of extremely powerful armor given to each of the Four Rakshasa Champions, this Star-Stone Armor as it was called was lighter then silk but stronger than a mountain, this armor offered full body protection and conformed perfectly to the figure of the wield with a face guard that could retract to allow the warrior to speak face to face without removing the helmet but at the same time this guard didn't even impair vision and protected the face from even the most high powered rounds. Akame herself was an assassin by training but since the war ended no longer carried out such missions though she wore her armor and blades proudly and stood by her husband's side all hours of the day; even while with child.

Tatsumi yawned but kept sleeping. Only one thing could wake him and the three from slumber and fortunately while the four had engaged in intimate acts the night before they had changed into pajamas before going to sleep: I say fortunately because a certain blonde opened the door and yelling of about two dozen children or more shouting "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" At the top their lungs as they jumped onto the bed jumping on the four of them.

Tatsumi awoke with a smile Merraid awoke with a slightly annoyed grin, Hinata awoke annoyed and Akame awoke happily and the four got out of bed Tatsumi picking up the nearest child of his. That child was a five-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Good Morning Daddy" the girl greeted Tatsumi hugged her.

"Good morning Angelica; good morning everyone" Tatsumi greeted, the kids all at the same time said "Good Morning Daddy, Good Morning Aunty Merra, Aunty Akame, and Aunty Hina" with 6 of them saying Mommy, four for Merra and two for Akame.

"Today's the big day! Today's the Day you go into Space!" Angelica shouted excitedly, Tatsumi smiled remembering that.

"Is it really, wow that's great" Tatsumi replied then hugged his daughter affectionately giving her a kiss on the cheek, she was his little angel.

"And we're certainly looking forward to that trip am I right?" The blonde woman stated, she had long shoulder-length blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a beauty unrivaled by any other woman: she wore a blue imperial gown and a crown of pearls and mithril silver in her hair along with a white hairband with a little blue ball hanging from the side.

"I certainly am Aria" Tatsumi replied handing her Angelica, for indeed the woman who had let his kids in was indeed Aria: the Angel Empress and the Capital Angel, also the mother to Angelica and her twin brother Constantine who was the heir to the throne in addition to their younger sister Angela named after Aria's mother. Tatsumi then smiled. "Alright my children I need all of you to step out so me and your aunties can get dressed ok? Then we'll all have breakfast" Tatsumi replied.

"Can I go into space with you daddy?" Angelica asked.

"Me Too!" All the other kids asked the same time

"No, it's too dangerous, besides Aunty Mine needs you all to keep her company, and we all know how much you kids love pestering Aunty Mine am I right?" Tatsumi explained, the Kids said aw at the beginning but at the end cheered for joy as they took off, Tatsumi handed Angelica to her mother and who smiled and left the four of them to get dressed.

Dressing took about a half hour because Merraid insisted on Tatsumi looking his best because of the importance of the occasion; the first manned travel to Eden's moon of Eve; something which probes had done before and only from high orbit as they found Eve rich with life and from what photographs from orbital satellites found thriving and large cities, towns and villages. Similar reports had come in from scans of Eden's two other moons Adam and Able, but they weren't as developed nor as heavily populated as Eve. That in mind with Tatsumi's decision for a manned diplomatic mission to Eve had come as a surprise to the Imperial Court and to the general population, even more so when announced he himself would be leading the mission. There was a portion of the population against it for fear of interfering in the lives of people who had yet to discover technology, but Tatsumi countered by saying they lived on the moons of a planet and were essentially neighbors and thus trade would only serve to benefit both parties.

The big complaints though were that he himself would be on the mission; Tatsumi and his inner circle though dissuaded these as he insisted that it would be a matter of great respect to the people on Eve if the person that visited them was the monarch of the most powerful Empire on face of the planet they orbited and that such a leader who had such technology to prove that journey would earn great respect and possible allow for the leaders on Eve to join the Golden Dragon Empire.

The risks of course were that if something went wrong with the starship that he'd be taking to Eve that he could die and thus leave the five year old Constantine in charge of the Empire or rather in a regency with his Aunt Empress Mine as regent. With such things in mind Tatsumi insisted on his cousin and surrogate son Prince Makoto staying behind as a guardian for his son, this was something Makoto agreed to as his wives Princesses Air, Fal and Luna were with child and thus unable to travel. The same could be said of a good deal of Tatsumi's harem at the moment, granted however not the people who planned on going with him, Mine would have insisted on going were she not 5 months pregnant and as such was designated regent in the absence him and the usual holder of that position Empress Spear who was going with him out of a desire to expand imperial power where possible and because she swore never to leave his side when he was going into danger.

After getting dressed Tatsumi went downstairs where he found the usual hustle and bustle that came with his Estate, that being everyone doing their morning routine. "Good Morning Your Majesty" a man greeted, Tatsumi turned to find yours truly waiting for him: Erasiel Darkar, Erasiel was a tall man about average in height standing at 5'9 1/2 but was handsome with brown eyes, over which he wore golden framed diamond lensed glasses, and brown hair with a black streak running down the center; his attire at the moment consisted of typical imperial garb but with modifications to allow for his long feather plummed tail to protrude from it, Erasiel had in his hands a golden overlaid staff topped by the carved figure of a dragon, a sword was concealed in handle and the sharpened bladed that formed a ring around the figure head could be used via a click of a switch in the center of the weapon to turn the staff into a glaive.

"Good Morning Erasiel, how are you this morning" Tatsumi asked Erasiel, Tatsumi himself was a man who was of average height (on Eden) being 6'1, he was handsome and had fine brown hair which was well kept apart from a notable cowlick which actually didn't detract from his appearance, his eyes were peridot green and his attire now that he had dressed consisted of a regal gold tunic with golden pants, the image of a dragon with four heads was on the front of it, he wore black shoes of fine leather and a red cloak on his back, on his head was an ornate golden helmet crown, this crown was crafted in the form of the upper jaw and head of a dragon with bright star sapphires and jade stones inlayed in patterns.

"Like I could eat a dozen Auroches, otherwise though amazing; so are you looking forward to your first step on a new world?" Erasiel asked.

"Oh you bet I am, so how are the state of things on the ground I thought you'd scout ahead" Tatsumi replied.

"I'll inform you after we're on planet; suffice to say though we'll be likely to be fine if we play our cards right" Erasiel explained.

"So do you have plans for when we get there?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes but they are dependent on a number of factors that I can't be certain about just yet, beyond my generic plans for visiting a new world; all of it is opportunity based on the state of things when and where we land on the planet; just so you know though there is one specific place where we can do the most good but it will be risky" Erasiel explained.

"How risky?" Tatsumi asked.

"It really depends on how the natives react to visitors from another planet do they see you as friends or invaders; if the former things can be easier if the latter well, we're in for a lot of trouble" Erasiel explained.

"Well that's just a risk we'll have to take, now what's your opinion on this mission overall?" Tatsumi asked, Erasiel smirked.

"My opinion, well all of this is up to chance but if you want to know I was- visited last night by a mutual acquaintance" Erasiel explained.

"Mutual acquaintance?" Tatsumi asked not sure.

"A Herald from my Queen, you're familiar with him, anyway he gave me a message and warnings of a future that you must prevent" Erasiel explained.

"It was Syura wasn't it, now what do you mean by a future that I have to prevent?" Tatsumi asked confused.

"There is a dark threat that threatens not your world but the moon we are traveling to: a dark conspiracy is in the works and its goal is to succeed where Volgoth didn't and create a world where crimes of such an atrocious nature are committed and legal by a the government" Erasiel explained.

"What?! Who's responsible for this?" Tatsumi asked wanting to know immediately who his enemy was.

"I've got limited intel, while the enemy in particular can't be identified by my Queen's foresight as dark powers obstruct her vision on that subject I can say firmly Valtor has a hand in this and that the agent is of his direct bloodline and household: I'm not sure which Valtor's sons threatens Eve; but I can say firmly to keep your eyes peeled; also if that individual reveals themselves in a situation that would be unfavorable to us I suggest deceiving them: also when we are on Eve tell no one of the Empire's past or yours because in order to operate as independent agents we must not reveal any bias also the people of the moon will be suspicious of us by virtue of us being from another world" Erasiel explained, Tatsumi frowned annoyed that the message couldn't be clearer.

"Alright; if we are to be trusted we'll have to keep a low profile; don't reveal our off-world origins to anyone we can't trust and we'll have to keep our more deadly stuff secret" Tatsumi explained.

"If I may suggest your majesty I recommend we masquerade as a Mercenary company; a bit of intel is that your planet's moon is no stranger to war; albeit they are nowhere near you people's level of technology, however since there is a great amount of conflict serving as mercenaries will allow us to be free agents while also keeping up a cover" Erasiel explained.

"Alright then: so, what will be the best place to land" Tatsumi asked, Erasiel pulled out a map charted by orbital satellites which had completely charted the planet from orbit along with more precision maps of settlements. Erasiel pointed at the largest of the continents.

"Here" Erasiel explained pointing a largely forested area surrounding a remote lake however that was not distant from a nearby city about 50 miles. "This forest will serve to hide our ship; we should wait until night fall on Eve to make our landing; the lake is near a decent sized valley which is unsettled and thus perfect to hide a ship" Erasiel explained.

"You seem to have this all planned out; you must have done something like this before, for a personal historian you are certainly knowledgeable on other matters" Tatsumi commented; both men laughed at that.

"Your majesty you know for a fact I've seen way more things in the Eons I've been around then you could imagine, also done a number of things over that same time: things that I'm proud of, things I regret but certainly stuff I'm happy with and wouldn't change given the chance to do so: I've had to do stuff like this before so it is like second nature for me: I always have a plan; at the end of the day I'm only interested in knowledge, women and keeping people who have no idea what they're doing or do have an idea from causing mass destruction by messing with stuff that is best kept away from mortal hands" Erasiel replied, both grinned.

"So how long until we'll be ready to go?" Tatsumi asked.

"About an hour, Umber told me this morning that she and other Dwarves have finished final preparations and all that's needed are to ready the supplies needed for the expedition along with the people going on it: which I trust you've already got them in mind" Erasiel explained.

"Don't worry everyone who's coming along is getting ready or should be: now what about your wife and those two friends of yours?" Tatsumi asked.

"Linzi's getting her books and all her other writing stuff in order; she's already got everything else she's bring with us, as for Kerborg and Gripmaw, well they're already on the moon scouting out the situation on the ground" Erasiel explained, Linzi was a halfling who also happened to be one of Erasiel's many wives she also happened to be his personal scribe and historian something that she had volunteered for years ago mainly to chronicle his adventure, but she had no idea at the time said adventure would lead to their eventual marriage, her being immortal and following him all across the Multi-verse. The two Faceless heralds Kerborg and Gripmaw were Erasiel's personal heralds along with being his spies, assassins and whatever else Erasiel needed them to do. Kerborg was the more composed of the two who focused more on etiquette and was more than often or not the diplomat, Gripmaw was the more hands on and more brash; referring to Erasiel as "Boss" where Kerborg would refer to him as "My Lord" Gripmaw was essentially the muscle, if Erasiel needed someone in particular roughed up or eliminated and couldn't rely on other methods Gripmaw was his go to on those tasks. The Faceless themselves had no set forms and assumed whichever shape they needed to or Erasiel ordered, granted they did have a true form but that form was impractical for conversation as most people would think them monsters if they looked at them in their true forms; as such they more than often than not took a form of bats that would perch on Erasiel's shoulders like a parrot would. "I want the full story of what's going on, so we know what we're walking" Erasiel explained.

"Well boss, the jist is that there is a big war ongoing on Eve or as the locals call it Eostia, the ten largest kingdoms have formed an alliance against the forces of the Dark Sorceress Origa and they are known as the Ten Shields Alliance and both sides have been deadlocked for 500 years: both sides have magic users, both sides have powerful armies and both have no signs of significant advantage; the other kingdoms on the moon are neutral and show no signs of wanting to join any wars beyond local provincial disputes; the big cheese who leads the alliance is a High Elf by the name of Celestine Lucullus and the Dark Sorceress Origa Discordia is a Dark Elf; also another thing a good deal of mercenary companies are about but the most influential and largest is a group called Kuroinu: the Black Dogs" Gripmaw briefed.

"Ok that's a lot to work with now what do you suggest we do Erasiel, I'd rather not get involved in another war" Tatsumi responded.

"If we handle this tactfully we may not have to but the likelihood of it is low: anything else I should know Gripmaw or Kerborg?" Erasiel asked, Kerborg whispered in Erasiel's ears, Erasiel's face turned glum.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked.

"He told me that a lot of messed up shit is occurring on Eostia: there are some seriously messed up people and we'll know who they are when we see them" Erasiel explained.

"Well then I think we should put a stop to it" Tatsumi commented.

"And here I just heard you saying you didn't want to get involved in another war" Erasiel replied.

"That was before you told me that people were living like they did under Volgoth, I'd get involved in a heartbeat you know how much blood and sweat I put into changing my world and saving my birthright I'm not going to let another world end up like mine" Tatsumi explained.

"Well then its best we keep that secret; we should use our plan as mercenaries trust me, we'll be able to tell the good eggs from the bad or I'll spot them before they even open their lips" Erasiel explained.

"How do intend to go about that?" Tatsumi asked.

"I can see a person's aura Tatsumi; a person's aura is an innate projection of a person's thoughts and plans; their true feelings; non-magic users have them always in the open but those who can use magic or have the potential to instinctively hide their auras or actively do; fortunately Tatsumi I think I'll be able to spot the bad eggs out; but if they are magic users I won't be able to tell the bad from the good" Erasiel explained. "Anyway, I'm going to go see my Linzi and see how she's doing, you go finish your preparations" Erasiel explained and left Tatsumi.

Shortly… Tatsumi walked into his den to find Air waiting for him; his sister-in-law and cousin by marriage the young Air had grown rather significantly since he met her about 5 years ago: she had grown from a 12-year-old girl that she had been when he first met her to a beautiful young-woman who was nearly 18. She had long lavender hair and lavender eyes and her figure was that of a domestic goddess with ample EE-cups, a curvy figure and ample rump but also, she was physically fit like the professional soldier she was. "Air" Tatsumi greeted.

"Tatsumi" Air replied. "I'm insisting on going with you" Air replied.

"I told you five times yesterday alone: No, you're pregnant Air and we don't know whether its safe to go into space when your with child, besides Makoto and your sisters agree with me" Tatsumi replied, they'd been over this about 50 times in the past week alone and hundreds of more times since he announced he was going into space; his reasons were sound but Air was as stubborn as a Dwarf who put down an Oathstone in the middle of a battle field and refused to move from said position under any circumstances.

"Are you still going to go by that excuse? Come on Darkar said its safe" Air replied, reminding Tatsumi that had been the case.

"Oh please don't cite his opinion on the matter: I know he's essentially a god but I'd rather not take the risk besides Fal and Luna don't want to go and neither does Makoto; you'd have to convince them to come with you too" Tatsumi explained.

"Alright then! Let's settle this outside; single combat, if I beat you Tatsumi you have to take me with you and if you beat me I stay here on boring Eden" Air replied, Tatsumi shrugged, he knew she'd make this decision. He also knew how that fight would turn out; he'd taught Air everything she knew about sword fighting but not everything he knew about it, mainly due to being preoccupied with other tasks to completely teach her everything. That said he also knew the weaknesses in her style granted she had compensated for each flaw but still it was an issue when going against a fighter on his level.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that you will not try and sneak on board the ship" Tatsumi replied. "Honestly if you and Makoto weren't so active in bed you'd be on the team from the start but nope you have to go and get yourself pregnant" Tatsumi added.

"Please you're one to talk, you bed every girl that offers herself to you all the time; besides if you think me having five kids is trouble did you count how many you had at last count" Air replied, Tatsumi immediately regretted commenting about Air's sex life; especially considering that he was one to talk.

"Alright, alright, I'm an idiot for bringing it up, lets go outside and have this bout" Tatsumi replied.

Momentarily… Tatsumi had in his hands a wooden practice sword, Air had the same weapon and both were ready. "Ready!" Erasiel announced. "GO!" Erasiel shouted and the sparing match began. Tatsumi and Air's blades met in a flurry of offensive blows, each negating the offense of the other. After this initial strike Tatsumi assumed his defensive guard as Air readied an onslaught, the strikes that followed were rapid and cohesive with Air probing for any hole in his guard, but Tatsumi gave no openings.

"I've missed this, its been a while since I last had a good spar" Tatsumi remarked, Air then stopped and assumed a defensive stand both held their ground until Air lashed out and struck hard and fast Tatsumi barely maintained his grip on his sword when the strike impacted however he noted that this rapid lunge had left Air exposed and he exploited it by leveraging his weight on his blade and struck hard, both practices blades broke into shattered wooden stakes, nothing life threating.

"You win: Damn it I really wanted to see a new world: our moons are so close yet so far away" Air commented.

"Don't worry you'll see them someday soon; I promise the next voyage you'll be on it, provided you're not pregnant" Tatsumi replied, Air chuckled. "Which reminds me Air I have something I've been meaning to give you if you'll follow me" Tatsumi replied.

"I'm interested" Air replied.

"Erasiel go tell the others I've resolved this and meet me at the Palace for our final council before we get onto the ship" Tatsumi ordered, Erasiel nodded and left going back inside first to fetch Linzi.

Tatsumi then led Air inside and to his personal room: which was a bit more humble then his quarters in the Palace. Tatsumi may have been Emperor but he didn't like living in the Palace due to it being too big and because he wanted to be in a place where he could take care of and keep track of his children; to that extent he lived most of the time in a private mansion, it was part of the new Palace Complex which had been expanded during the rebuilding of Melitine following the destruction wrought by the demons of House Abaddon. The mansion itself used to belong to the former Prime Minister and his greatest enemy now rotting somewhere in the depths of Hell Volgoth Ugor, formerly Valdis 'Honest' Unwillingborn, the former Paladin turned monster had been corrupted by the demon Volgoth Ugor which was composed of the darker half of his soul, upon the death of Honest's original body which had at that point been completely corrupted into demonic form Honest's true soul was freed from the body and mind of Volgoth; that good soul had gone to the afterlife and the resulting aftermath broke the mind of Volgoth Ugor, however that hadn't ended the fight.

The past aside the mansion had been completely renovated and rebuilt in addition to having been expanded as well to accommodate for the 'large' family Tatsumi had. In his quarters however he had something specific for Air, it was in a chest and had been since the end of the war well apart from a brief stint of use in an alternate universe but that was beside the point: he opened the chest and removed a rather ornate blade. This sword was about as long as Tatsumi's arm, but it was lighter than a feather pen; the blade was notched and bloody crimson red, the hilt was ornated with a dragon tail wrap-guard around the hilt: the cross guard was in the shape of a dragon with its wings being the cross, it had blood red rubies and garnets decorating it along with black onyxes in the pommel which was a carved spike.

"Valruost" Air remarked.

"Yes, he's yours now Air: you've proven yourself an absolute master of the sword and I have nothing left to teach you; put him to good use" Tatsumi explained and handed her the blade, which immediately bonded to Air on Tatsumi's command.

"This is- this- I don't know what to say: this is way more hard for me to process then when Bulat gave me Incursio" Air explained, Incursio was a set of Teigu Armor Tatsumi was quite familiar with, it belonged to his friend Bulat until after the war ended and he retired, he had been given the position of protecting Makoto along with Air, Fal, Luna and Makoto's sisters Lin and Koko: Bulat had grown close to Air and were it not for the fact that Bulat was gay along Air being underage at the time and her being deeply in love with Makoto, Tatsumi could have sworn that they would have fallen in love granted Bulat did fall in love with his half-sister Nessa who managed to turn him Bi which was something she took as a personal challenge considering that Tatsumi had turned the ardent lesbian Merraid Oarburgh Bi; those two were close but it was more like an older brother role that he had with Tatsumi to her then a romantic love. Tatsumi still though could visualize a reality though in which the two were same age along with Bulat being straight or at least Bi and Makoto not being in love with her, in which the two were a couple.

"I know its huge: but sis, you have earned it, also I'm putting you in charge of Night Raid; you've served with distinction and have the experience to be the leader of the group plus I trust implicitly" Tatsumi explained, Air nearly fainted.

"I- this is like a dream come true, this more then makes up for me not being able to go on the first manned mission to one of the moons" Air replied.

"I figured it would" Tatsumi replied then kissed her on the cheek, the two hugged as siblings would and then went there separate ways.

Royal Palace, one hour later…. Tatsumi had changed to his imperial garb and now sat in the Imperial throne, to his sides stood all four of his Rakshasa Champions the Empire's Finest warriors, who incidentally were also his wives and also Empresses: Mez the Tiger Empress, Suzuka the Painted Empress, Kurome the Red Rose Empress and Akame the Black Rose Empress, each was an exotic beauty and the latter two were sisters, all of them were trained by the famed Gozuki who produced the most elite warriors the Empire had every produced. Also, at hand were his top advisors a council of about 20 major officials that were appointed by him: apart from these councilors and military positions all other positions in the Empire were elected by a majority of the citizenry as part of wide sweeping reforms that came with Tatsumi's new Empire.

When Tatsumi established the new Golden Dragon Empire his goals were two fold, one make sure that the people of the Empire were cared for and had a say in their government and two wipe out corruption that been the cause of the demise of the previous Empire: all this while maintaining an Imperial ruler as executive and curtailing the powers of the nobles who in the old Empire could get away with pretty much anything regarding mistreating the common people. These reforms had lead to the positions of local governments and Imperial Viceroys that oversaw the Empire's provinces being elected, pretty much every position outside of Military and the Emperor's personal court was elective. The Emperor's position also Tatsumi had a plan for, upon his death a grand interregnum would occur and the people of the Empire both common and noble would elect a new Emperor from the royal family, there were also a number of checks and balances in place to keep each branch of the government from having too much power. Other laws that had been passed were the abolition of serfdom and slavery, land reform, technological reforms that allowed all advances in technology to be accessible to anyone, along with vast infrastructure projects that allowed mass transit between the Empire's provinces, along with acts that pushed back the Danger Beasts to an extent that they no longer were a travel hazard.

The council was headed by the Prime Minister who in this case was Tatsumi's father in law Prime Minister Chouri who was the father of his wife Spear, who held the position of Regent, she was in overall command when Tatsumi wasn't available and handled most of the daily governance that Tatsumi had no patience or interest in so he didn't have to. The other top positions included his Spymaster or Minister of Knowledge as the position was called officially and was held by his wife Empress Sheele the Sorrowful Empress who was the grandmaster of the Order of the Sorrowful Ones which was an ancient order of assassins, the Minister of Justice who was his wife Empress Seryu the Just Empress, the Minister of Finance who had been his father in law Constantine Grundel until his death two years prior and was now held by Empress Leone the Lioness Empress, the Minister of the Diplomacy which was held by Empress Merraid the Butterfly Empress, and of course the Grand Marshal of the military which was held by Empress Najenda the Emerald Empress.

Also important to this council were representatives from the various races native to Eden and from the kingdoms that were autonomous vassals of the Empire mainly due to marriage alliances and economic deals. Of these the most important was Empress Umber Goldenbeard, the Dwarven Empress, who was Tatsumi's wife and the daughter of the Dwarven High King Durin Goldenbeard: the Dwarves were the most advanced civilization on Eden and had more contributions to the Empire than any other race apart from the humans that made up the bulk of the inhabitants: the Dwarven technology which had been kept from humans for centuries was now being shared with the other races of Eden due to an upstanding friendship with Tatsumi, in fact it was so far as kinship that the Dwarves considered him one of their own; he was adopted into the Goldenbeard Clan which was the most prestigious of the Great Dwarven Clans and was married to daughter of the High King.

Umber herself was quite a catch; about two feet shorter then Tatsumi at about 4'9 Umber Dev Goldenbeard was the eldest daughter of the Dwarven High King at the age of 450 (Eden Dwarves lived for about 25,000 years on average) her figure was slender yet powerful, along with busty with ample e-cup breasts and a curvy rear, however she had all the fitness of Dwarf, along with the physical features too; she was named Umber because of her tanned brown skin which in Dwarves was considered a good omen for a child to be born with as it the viewed as a blessing of their fertility. Whether or not this was divine or not she was ripe and had already given Tatsumi four children (Two sets of Twins) and the sandy blonde haired beauty was a constant in his court. Not just due to her family ties, Umber by profession was an engineer, archeologist and explorer who met Tatsumi during one of her adventures and stuck around after realizing how significant to history he'd be; her influence along with Tatsumi's deeds had been able to convince her father to trust the humans of the Empire once again this led to a new golden age of technology that was overseen by Umber and her fellow Empress Dr. Dorothea the Inventor Empress, who thru their combined intellect along with that of the Dwarven Engineers' Guild and the Empire's scientist developed the starships that would be taking Eden into space.

"Well my husband the preparation are underway, my fellow Dawi are finishing the last inspections of the ship: a lovely name the Star Voyager, Gimlivakdor as it would be called in our tongue" Umber explained.

"Good I'm glad to here it; now I called this meeting to explain the government in my absence: Mine will be my regent and will oversee the Empire's day to day affairs, Air is in charge of the military, and all other council positions are subject to whomever wishes to occupy them in my absence; if this mission goes well we'll be back in one week; in the event of anything that results in my untimely death, the Imperial electoral process will be invoked as we agreed; my Cousin Prince Makoto will serve as acting Lord Protector in the event of such a scenario" Tatsumi explained. "Any questions?"

"I have one: what do we do in case something goes wrong and you get stranded on Eve" Mine asked seriously.

"Govern the Empire as normal and attempt a rescue but in that event I'll assume there was a failure with the ship so any rescue ship should undergo hard tests beforehand" Tatsumi explained.

"Ai that I can guarantee" A Dwarf commented, his name was Vorek Stronghammer and he was the representative of the Dwarven Engineers guild.

"I'm not worried though I've run the calculations and predict its very, very unlikely the ship will be destroyed due to mechanical failure" Dorothea commented, the Minister of Science Empress Dorothea was considered the smartest mind in the Empire if not the entirety of Eden: her mind processed information at alarming speed and she was master of numerous scientific fields; the ship was her design so she had a lot at stake.

"Are we in agreement?" Tatsumi asked, the council nodded and Tatsumi dismissed it.

Later that day… The royal procession to the Star Voyager was perhaps the grandest procession since the Emperor's Grand Triumph from the grand conquest of Wakaku and the Rogue states of Valdr and Grand Theocracy of Hadvaia, the wars had brought much into the Imperial treasury in terms of new trade ports, territory and war reparations these in addition to the Grand Silver Mines in Hadvaia allowed the Empire's Economy to go into overdrive and fund the rapid technological advancements. The grand procession consisted of all those going on the expedition and a special honor guard that kept the crowds from overflowing onto the streets thus bringing the procession to the halt, in the center of this grand column was a massive palanquin that was open to the public and in which Emperor Tatsumi sat and waved along with the members of his harem of lovely wives and concubines that would be coming with him on his journey, this palanquin was wheeled and pulled by a set of tamed Earth Dragons gird in imperial war armor and escorted by a phalanx of Royal Dragon Guardsmen in their full kit and a small throng of Dwarven Hammerers for Umber's protection, more soldiers of all races native to the Empire marched to the front and rear of the procession along with civilian crewmen and workers who would also be on board the ship for the many tasks needed for it.

Tatsumi smiled and waved, he was clung to on all sides by women who loved him dearly, the closest being in this case Leone, Cosmina, Chelsea and Sheele who clung to him like butter all the while waving at the adoring crowd. Tatsumi was a beloved leader who had universal support amongst the people of Eden let alone his Empire mainly because he was the greatest leader the world had ever had and was the savior of the world from a demon invasion as such the crowds that gathered were massive men cheered, women swooned at him, children jumped for joy at the sight of their beloved Golden Dragon Emperor. Soon however the procession arrived at their destination; a massive airfield on the southside of Melitine which had grown massively in the past five years and with that massive city districts and structures were built making the city the size of a small country.

The centerpiece of the Airfield was the massive ship: the Star Voyager was the size of an Imperial navy Carrier but was rather regal and sleek in design, the ship was powered by a nuclear fusion generator and had been built with the doctrine of the newer spaceships; these were design principles given to them by Erasiel and refined by Dorothea and Umber into a ship that was more than capable of leaving atmosphere along with being reusable, a long landing strip had been built to allow the ship to get up to speed and a portion of the City Walls had been dismantled to allow for the launch; future ship designs would improve on the flaws of the Star Voyager and Eden's Royal Navy in orbit would become in the future a rival force for even the largest of galactic powers in both size and technology, the outside of the ship was ornate and flashy with polished reinforced Titanium plates decorated with Electrum serving as the ship's hull; the ship was long but graceful and shaped much like a swordfish, the ship was not unarmed either dwarven built anti-armor turrets were visible and ships shielding was state of the art, the turrets fired charged laser rounds and mass drivers that to Erasiel were little better then mining lasers but would be more than a match for anything that was in space in terms of debris.

"I love this ship" Linzi commented from next to Erasiel, Linzi was a halfling, though rather tall for her kind about 4'9 she was only one foot shorter than her husband Erasiel.

"I think its quite flashy; pretty good if your into aesthetics, the question is really how functional it is" Erasiel replied.

"It will do, our best engineers and scientists put their all into building her, I'm sure she'll get us to our destination and back" Umber remarked.

"Well no use chatting around outside lets get on board and we'll start our journey" Tatsumi replied and they embarked on board with courage of every explorer that chooses to march into the great unknown.

The final preparations were made quickly, the retinue and following embarked on board the ship along final supplies and equipment that was yet to be onloaded, Tatsumi and his personal following arrived on the bridge and took their seats, Tatsumi in a regal throne made for him; Umber took her position in the Captains chair and the Erasiel along with Linzi sat to the side of the group.

"Alright did I bring everything Erasiel?" Linzi asked doing a final check.

"You did; and I took the liberty of picking up anything you didn't consider it my duty as a good husband" Erasiel replied then held her hand.

"Everyone's aboard now, along with all remain supplies and equipment" a runner from the lower deck replied.

"Ready for takeoff, hopefully the ship doesn't explode" Tatsumi replied the Dwarves at the controls nodded then started the various machines; the ship roared to life and the engines hummed loudly and the ship took off going down the runway and was soon airborne; going up high, high, passing thru Eden's troposphere rapidly followed by the stratosphere, mesosphere, ionosphere and then with a boost of surge rockets the atmosphere into orbit. The ship was moving at a rapid pace, artificial gravity generators kept the passengers and crew from floating off, while inside inertial dampeners took away the force of the ship which was now traveling at 10,000 mile per second. Soon within a matter of a few hours they arrived in orbit of Eden's moon Eve, the largest of the planet's three moons and notable for its super continent along with four smaller ones and a series of large island chains. "Entering orbit now yer highnesses, so far we're having no issues, smooth sailing if ye can call a ship without sails and in space a sailor" A Dwarven deck officer stated.

Smooth it remained until they entered the gravity sphere of Eve; that was when claxons blazed as a series of Near-Orbit objects, small meteors barraged the ship, while the shields held. "Meteor shower! Meteor Shower!" the Ship's computer warned.

"Shield integrity at 50%, Yer highness we're losing shield, All gunners fire weapons!" the Deck Officer yelled, the order went down to gunners who fired the mass drivers and laser cannons at the rocks. As if to add to the trouble another alarm yelled out.

"Warning Ion field ahead" The computer declared, the pilots tried to avert course but it was too late, while the ships radiation shields protected the passengers inside from the effects of ion radiation the ships electrical systems took the brunt; shields failed and space rocks which had been previously harmless took hard damage.

"Dwarni to bridge the ship can't take much more of it captain!" the lead engineer shouted.

"Put us down, do we still have some navigation systems?!" Tatsumi ordered.

"Aye yer majesty: you heard yer Emperor put us down; steer towards the largest landmass try for our original planned landing zone" the Deck Officer ordered, the pilots obliged using the limited navigation systems to chart a landing course, fortunately as they passed thru the atmosphere auxiliary shields kicked in as they rapidly descended, to the people below a larger then normal shooting star passed thru the sky before vanishing over the horizon, fortunately the ship landed without crashing in a large valley on the shore of a small lake and surrounded by woodlands and in the exact place they planned on landing at.

"Casualty report!" Umber shouted.

"Negative, no losses, some of us took a good hard knocking but we're fine yer majesty" the first of many officers replied, the same response came from the lower decks.

"Begin damage assessment, I'll supervise repairs" Umber replied.

The damage the ship had suffered wasn't too bad at first glance, however some major damage was apparent; the ship's main shield generator had taken severe ion damage and thus would take weeks to repair, in addition the fixes weren't the only problem, the ship's booster oil which was used to fuel the orbit breaking boosters was exhausted and a substitute would either be required or another ship would have to be sent, in other words they were marooned until that could be dealt with.

"Open up transmissions with Eden, let them know we're still alive but we're marooned" Tatsumi ordered, the holo transceiver was undamaged and the atmosphere allowed for a transmission, the Palace command center was called and Mine appeared in holographic form.

Shortly… "YOU'RE WHAT?!" Mine yelled.

"Marooned on Eve; look it's no big deal, there is a year's worth of supplies, the air on the planet is breathable, and we'll be able to survive until we make the repairs or you send another ship" Tatsumi replied.

"Still though the people are not going to be happy about this, don't get into trouble" Mine replied.

"Don't worry I won't get us into too much trouble" Tatsumi replied and ended the holocall.

"Now what?" Sheele asked.

"We make contact and carry out our initial plan; I want our best assembled, get the low-tech merc gear out and ready our standard, until we get back home our official cover will be that we're mercenaries of a new group, it's the best way to blend in and to gather information about the new people here" Tatsumi explained, Erasiel nodded in agreement, there had been some debate about not interfering in Eve's internal affairs but if the moon was to be brought into the Golden Dragon Emperor as Spear and Tatsumi had in mind it was best to get to know the people of the moon and bring in the world as planned, also Erasiel had told Tatsumi of Asha's warning and the threat of dark powers was a risk Tatsumi was not going to allow to happen, plus the people of the world had suffered under a five century war and Tatsumi decided it was best to end it so that he could gain the trust of Eve's people and thus make it easier for them to accept Imperial rule.

Three hours later… The mercenary company had been assembled and Erasiel had acquired maps to allow for travel, their ship's location was marked after Erasiel did aerial surveillance, they were not to far from a fortified settlement that was under siege and the best way to come onto the scene was by breaking it. The company was named the Band of the Golden Dragon and Tatsumi was the captain, the force consisted of about 400 men and woman and 200 Dwarves which fortunately also inhabited Eve in addition to Eden and thus allowed them to move about freely.

"Alright the chain of command will be simple: I will be the main captain of the group, my wives will take up secondary captaincies and Esdeath will be my second in command, Erasiel will be our chief advisor and Dwalin Stronghammer will be in charge of the Dwarves; any questions?" Tatsumi asked, this was followed by asking how the units would be divided, Tatsumi decided that a captain would have two squads under their command about 24 men while he would have an additional squad as his personal bodyguards acted in their roles; Leone would command the more veteran troops while Esdeath would be in charge of the greener soldiers who hadn't taken any part in the Great War five years prior; the troops under Tatsumi's personal command were also Night Raid operatives and Sheele shared that command with him; Seryu and Spear commanded the additional units that would be reinforcing him with Seryu commanding a mixed unit of humans and dwarves with the rest of his wives who had martial skill and experience following suit.

With the chain of command and organization set Tatsumi then informed them that he would be recruiting natives into their force, this group was then augmented by a surprise elite unit of 100 of Erasiel's personal troops who arrived thru the portal, about 10 Phoenix warriors and 90 Faceless soldiers armed to the teeth with Realix weaponry.

"I thought we could use some help: if things get bad don't think I'll hesitate to call for more help" Erasiel explained, both Phoenix and Faceless soldiers assumed human form with a few taking Elven form to flesh out the group and make it feel more native, illusion spells disguised their Realix equipment as simple iron weapons and armor and the unit fell in with the rest of the army, supplies of all nessecites were packed up and secured and the company set out.

Within two more hours the near the town of Hellos, a small town defended by a high stone wall and which sat on a crossroads, the town was surrounded by siege camps full of unsavory monsters, Imps, goblins, orcs, ogres and trolls of the worst description howled in jeers at the defenders that hid behind their walls; as they approached Erasiel passed thru the siege lines and approached the postern gate and where the attentive guards asked his business; he informed them that help had arrived and that a decent sized mercenary army was ready to relive the defenders; the guards let him in and led him to the garrison commander whom to Erasiel's surprise was female.

The Commander was tall attractive woman in full plate that was intricately crafted and lined with what Erasiel recognized as enchanted guards it also had a plated skirt and blue wraps were secured to it she also wore a long blue cape, she wore a winged circlet and held a Greatsword in hand the sword was ornate with gold plated cross guard and decorated with emeralds, she was quite beautiful and in her late twenties; her hair was copper orange and she had lovely blue eyes, were it not for the fact Erasiel was on business and the wedding ring on her finger Erasiel would be tempted to flirt with her.

"My soldiers inform me you represent a mercenary group outside our walls?" the Woman asked.

"Yes I'm Erasiel Nathan Darkar, the chief advisor and second in command of the Band of the Golden Dragon, my captain Tatsumi Gildenstrom noted you were under siege and offers his help" Erasiel explained.

"Greetings, Erasiel Darkar, I'm Claudia Levantine, Paladin of the Goddess Kavidii and one of the Ten Shield Princess Knights: I offer greetings in the name of the Ten Shields Alliance and of the Reincarnation of the Goddess Celestine Lucullus who I serve as her chief general and protector" Claudia replied. "Now how do I know this isn't a trick by our enemies I've never heard of any Band of the Golden Dragon before?" Claudia asked.

"We're a new group: some of our band are proven warriors and those who aren't are looking to earn our stripes in our first battle; I hoped you'd be conducive to our plans" Erasiel explained.

"How much?" Claudia asked.

"We'll discuss payment after the battle; consider the first fight on the house as we're yet to prove our mettle but rest assured I'll let the Captain himself negotiate those terms afterwards" Erasiel explained.

"I see, now how do I know you won't change sides mid-battle?" Claudia asked.

"Fight alongside Orcs, you take us for cutthroats? Look we've got principles and its better to fight alongside your own kind and not people who seem intent on destroying stuff for fun; besides do you think the Greenskins intelligent enough to make that kind of play? They tend to think with their sword arm more then their head" Erasiel replied, Claudia nodded and realized it was a foolish question, orcs were not known for their brains at least the Dark forces in service to the Dark Queen and even then greenskins were more focused on fighting over talking.

"Alright I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and we can use every sword we can get; reinforcements are on the way from Ken but we'll take what we can get; we've already a band in our employ, the Black Dogs but since you're offering to fight the first battle for free I'll gladly accept your offer" Claudia replied, Erasiel shook her hand and she reciprocated.

"Thank you milady, I trust you have chosen well, now we'll attack in the next hour, I'd like to have you and the defenders sally, we can catch the enemy from both sides at once and we'll beat them easily; especially since in my experience green skins don't do well when ambushed" Erasiel replied both laughed at that, Claudia then barked to her officers to make preparations for a sally; a man in robes with glasses approached Erasiel who could not see his aura and knew right away that the man was a mage from the way he dressed and the staff in his hands.

"Interesting, very interesting" the mage remarked, Erasiel noted the man was somewhat attractive but he didn't remotely swing that way, his brother Arantir would be interested as he was Bi as would his good friend and brother in all but blood Rogengar the half-orc but him no.

"And you are?" Erasiel asked.

"Kin, I'm the battle mage and chief advisor to the Black Dogs and I find it interesting that newcomers arrive out of nowhere, especially one I can't read" Kin replied.

"Surprised, don't be, only one person can see my aura" Erasiel thought. "I could say the same of you; now I'm sure we can be friends but I very much wonder if I can trust you as far as I can throw you; we'll find out" Erasiel replied.

"I agree with you, should we survive the coming battle I'd wonder if you'd be interested in employment with the Black Dogs and our leader Volt, we could always use another mage" Kin replied.

"I'm not for hire, I helped co-found the Band of the Golden Dragon and my money is invested in it in addition to time; besides I'm grooming a young man for success, hopefully he'll amount to greatness" Erasiel replied.

"I see, what do you mean by young man, how old are you? After all you don't look older then me?" Kin replied.

"Oh appearances can be deceiving as I'm betting you know all too well and as for my age you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Erasiel explained Kin nodded knowing it was best not press that further.

"Now I must be going, my captain will be quite interested in knowing what happened and I must inform him of the new battle plan; I hope you're up for good fight and a friendly competition, if I kill more then you, you buy me and my friends drinks if you win I buy you and your friends drinks sound like a good deal to you?" Erasiel replied.

"Deal I'm always up for a friendly competition, I'm quite a powerful mage though so don't be surprised at the body count" Kin replied.

"Oh don't worry I'll manage" Erasiel replied, then laughed mentally knowing that he could kill Kin with a single spell that severed the central nerves of his brains without effort.

Later… Erasiel informed Tatsumi of the fruits of his meeting and it only took a matter of minutes to prepare the attack: Aria and her extra-dimensional counterpart Arianna took an elite Night Raid unit down to begin the first attacks. The Enemy camp was quickly and rudely caught unaware, this twenty five Eden Elites took the enemy by surprise killing dozens before they could react, they killed about 60 more enemies before withdrawing; that had the intended effect as it got the enemy's attention. An elite unit of 200 gathered on a high hill overlooking the enemy encampment Erasiel took a look at the growing blob of Orcs, Imps, Goblins and other monstrosities that was now marching their way, other hills had defenders take up positions with about 100 on each with a reserve behind, half of Erasiel's forces were divided between the two units with 5 Phoenixes and 45 Faceless augmenting the Eden troops to 150 on each flank.

Testudos and Phalanxes were assumed and Erasiel took a deep breath Linzi did the same and both looked at Tatsumi for the go ahead; Tatsumi nodded.

"Lets begin" Erasiel stated.

"Akham's Mind Razor!" Linzi casted, her eyes glowed purple and a surge of purple energy strengthened the weapons, armor and bodies of the Eden forces.

"Now for the real carnage" Erasiel remarked then looked at the biggest blob of enemies, thousands of Greenskins yelled loudly and advanced slowly to show off their numbers to intimidate the attackers: Erasiel smirked this was a mistake on their part. "Purple Sun of Xereus!" Erasiel casted, his eyes glew purple and a giant purple orb of death energy materialized above the army and like a vortex sucked in mobs of Greenskins who screamed agonized shrieks as the dark orb of death consumed them in destruction. The Purple sun moved about the ranks of the enemy for about a minute before it collapsed inwards sending out a boom of energy that knocked down enemies in the radius of the explosion. The Enemy ranks had been thinned considerably and the defenders sallied forth: Erasiel took on look at Tatsumi who began to signal the charge.

"Wait I've got one more trick up my sleeve" Erasiel explained.

"And I've got one that will shock them myself" Linzi added.

"Anyway lets give these gits more then a few fireballs: Flame Storm!" Erasiel replied and casted, a massive fiery cloud appeared above the enemy and a massive flaming vortex dropped down on them followed by rain of hundreds of fire balls; any remaining semblance of a formation the enemy had was broken up as the fiery vortex spell took its tole and scattered the greenskin ranks which began to wavering and rout. The Fiery cloud after two minutes dispersed and Linzi took a step forward.

"You're going to love this; Erasiel are you ready" Linzi replied, Erasiel nodded knowing what she had in mind, Linzi crossed her hands across her chest. "Dragon Disciple! Form of a Golden Dragon!" Linzi casted and took the form of massive golden dragon, Erasiel climbed on her back and she soared into the sky, Tatsumi signaled the charge and the army charged in along with Defenders who were shocked by the arrival of the dragon but breathed a collective sigh of relief when she breathed her flames onto the ranks of their enemies, Black Dogs and Warriors of Claudia along with defenders of the town surged forward crashing into the shattering lines of the enemy and at the same time their cavalry sealed in on the flanks as the army of Golden Dragon Emperor crashed into their front; Erasiel from above dropped more fireballs as Linzi breathed hot flames into the ranks of the enemy, within a matter of a minute the enemy was completely enveloped in a pincer with the battle turning into massacre as the entire enemy force was annihilated to the last imp in a completely one-sided slaughter with no danger to those doing the slaughtering.

Two hours later… The battle concluded and the bodies of their enemies now burned on a massive fire in the center of the field and the leaders of all three groups met in central tent ready to discuss terms.

"I'm grateful for your aid Golden Dragon Company I can see why you took the name" Claudia replied.

"That I can see quite well too" A towering mountain of a man added, he had tanned skin and dark black hair with blue eyes, his appearance was imposing with grim experience on it; Erasiel couldn't see the man's aura however and the most he could see was the black plate armor and massive Greatsword the same size as Erasiel himself but held by the man as if it was a simple sword with one hand. The man was Volt the leader of the Black Dogs.

"That wasn't a remotely fair bet" Kin gripped annoyed that Erasiel had been the one dropping the massive spells and even more so that he'd only gotten to kill about a dozen enemies with a well placed fire ball in the whole battle.

"I warned you appearances can be deceiving" Erasiel replied then smirked, Linzi laughed at it.

"Laugh it up furry feet, I'll do better next time" Kin remarked.

"Furry feet? How unoriginal, I mean how many people have said that; I'll remember that for the book; and give it a foot note where I'll dedicate half a page to my part" Linzi replied.

"What part?" Kin asked.

"I was the Golden Dragon, I'm a Dragon Disciple which means I can change into a Dragon whenever I feel like it and have all the powers of one" Linzi replied, Kin gapped.

"Impossible no spell like that exists" Kin replied annoyed.

"That you know of and which I'm not going to teach you because of your ignorance which shows that you'd not know how to use the spell if you tried" Linzi replied, then smiled before playfully slapping her husband's rear. "Speaking of how about we celebrate Erasiel" Linzi added.

"I'd love to my wife; later tonight right now we have business to discuss" Erasiel replied and a loud Elven horn was sounded followed by human horns.

"That would be the reinforcements from Ken: I'm- shocked to hear the Elven Horn which can only meant one thing" Claudia replied, then gave a look to one of her heralds who quickly rushed to sound another horn three times to inform the reinforcements that the siege had been lifted, though the smoldering pyre of corpses was a dead giveaway. The new coming armies descended into the vale a massive force of humans and Elves along with Halflings and Centaurs with the head advancing rapidly on mounts At the head of the army was radiant white horse clad in white-golden barding with rider clad in armor of the same kind wielding an elven sword; this horse was accompanied by a retinue of Elven and Human knights clad in the finest armor, also three more retinues accompanied this main body, a human retinue of equally imposing knights on horseback while the other was compose of armored halflings riding Demi-Gryphs, which were wingless smaller griffins but were just as fierce as their larger cousins.

As the Riders drew closer Erasiel noted that they were largely composed of women as Tatsumi noted, with exception in the Halfling ranks which were mix of both men and woman, Erasiel couldn't really tell with the Elves as their armor was in traditional elven fashion with some rare exceptions asexual and worn by elves of both gender. But as they retinue closed five riders at the head the forces along with two more knights and a banner carrier rode forward before stopping at the front of the group of leaders; the main riders thru back their helmets and took them off to put them on their steeds before turning to face the camp's leaders.

Each rider was a beautiful woman with the grace and beauty of their race and each wore the finest armor their races could make; the most ornate and flashy belonging to the Elven leader, a tall woman with an ornate crown of silver and wreath of lorals in her long platinum blonde hair, she had the beauty of a goddess and wore golden and silver plated armor made out of what Tatsumi and the Dwarves could tell was true-silver; Mithril, in addition to a metal that was unknown to even the dwarves with a Habergeon of Chalcedony, at her left side was curved elven blade of the finest craftsmanship with a jeweled scabbard at her right was long ornate sword which was straight and about a foot in length. On her back was a quiver filled with arrows shorn of ebony and tipped with Silverthorne arrows, her bow was made clearly of Dragonhorn and she wore a cape of swan feathers with silver threading; her ears were long like knives and Tatsumi swore he had never seen someone fairer save Aria in his life.

The four woman that accompanied were clad in likewise ornate gear, two human woman in fine plate both beauties with fair skin but one had long golden hair and blue eyes while the other was a Pinkette with green eyes both wore crowns as well. The other two woman were halflings; about the same height if not a little taller then Linzi, their large feet were a giveaway but their posture and the fact they wielded massive great-axes made Tatsumi think for a moment they were dwarves but the hairy feet settled the matter, both were well-endowed and beautiful with orange hair and green eyes though a bit of freckles, in addition to their crowns both wore hats like Scottish hat complete with puffy balls on top: their axes had gold inlayed hafts and the blades were sharp and Erasiel got the feeling they considered Orcs an afterthought in terms of their chop.

"Damn it we missed the proper scrap: I was looking forward to cleaving some monster necks" One of the two Halfling princesses commented.

"You and me both Luu-Luu, I was looking forward to avenging those who died in this siege but looks like someone else beat us to the mark" The other princess replied.

"Quiet Luu-Luu, Mei-Mei, Lady Celestine will want to address us" The blonde human princess replied.

"Thank you but that will not be required Alicia, I'm glad to see that no more blood was shed then necessary this day: and I'm interested in meeting our new found allies as I can see a number of new faces and seeing our friends: how are you Claudia are you injured my friend?" Celestine asked, she was the fair and radiant elf and Tatsumi did everything he could to stop himself from drooling at her beauty.

"I'm unharmed my lady, as are those of my force, we took the enemy by complete surprise it was a slaughter and we lost no more then who had already fallen before this final sally" Claudia explained.

"And did our allies take losses?" Celestine asked, both Tatsumi and Volt shook their heads no; the enemy had been shattered before the lines clashed thanks to Erasiel's magic and the enemy couldn't resist as the pressure of the pincer made it so that the enemies couldn't move their arms and they had dropped their weapons in terror when the charge happened.

"I see; any injuries?" Celestine asked.

"None that our healers aren't already seeing to" Claudia explained Celestine smiled and sighed with relief that everything had gone so well.

"Now to our newcomers I'm glad to make your acquaintance, I am Queen Celestine Lucullus of the Kingdom of Ken the Holy City; leader of the Ten Shields Alliance and head of the Ten Princess Knights of which four of our number are here today: They are myself, Princess Alicia of Kingdom of Feoh, along with the sisters Princess Mei-Mei and Princess Luu-Luu of Kingdom the Golden Vale, Princess Prim Fiore is Alicia's cousin who rules the Kingdom of and city of Ur and she is one of our greatest warriors and diplomats and at her cousin's side" Celestine introduced.

"I'm Captain Tatsumi Gildenstrom of the Band of the Golden Dragon, my Captains will introduce themselves in turn but my chief advisor and second in command along with my head Battle Mage is Erasiel Darkar" Tatsumi introduced, then each of his wife-captains introduced themselves followed by the normal captains.

"Nice to meet you all, now I assume you are here to offer your services, any payment for this battle?" Celestine asked.

"This one is on the house, special for our band we're new but we are interested in a contract" Tatsumi explained.

"I've never heard of your company before are you new in these lands?" Celestine asked.

"Yes; we're new both to these lands and a new mercenary band; we heard about the conflicts here and thought it would be best to take work here rather than in the neutral Kingdoms" Tatsumi explained.

"I see and I agree with you on your initiative, there is a great conflict and our numbers are nowhere near what they were when this war first started, as such we've had to hire mercenaries to supplement our ranks" Celestine replied. "What kind of a rate do you charge?" Celestine asked.

"Whatever you're willing to pay, at the moment we're a new band and can't afford to be picky about who we work for and how much we work for; just know we operate by a code of ethics and you needn't worry about us doing anything untoward to the people of these lands" Tatsumi explained, Celestine sighed in relief yet again and then named her price, Tatsumi didn't bother haggling as he knew that as they proved themselves further the pay would increase.

Later… Tatsumi took a stroll about the camp inspecting his soldiers who fortunately hadn't taken any injuries beyond a few bruises and were cleaning their arms and armor of the dark red blood that came from the Greenskins it was darker due to a higher oxygen content then humans. Tatsumi was soon approached by a towering man with a Greatsword.

"Hello Captain Tatsumi" The man greeted.

"Hello and you are?" Tatsumi replied.

"Volt, Leader and founder of the Black Dogs, we're the best in the business and I'm glad to see new blood in the game" Volt replied.

"Good to have your approval; so how long have you been working for the Alliance?" Tatsumi asked trying to get a feel of the group.

"About 10 years, hard fighting too, things got even crazier a couple years back when one of our own, my second in command Maia got herself a Princess Knighthood after some clever strategies, I'm glad to see her rise in stature" Volt replied.

"And you haven't" Tatsumi asked.

"Titles don't mean anything to me, I'm my own person with my own interests and holding land seems like a boring thing besides I've got plans of my own and I've got a legacy to live up to" Volt replied.

"Legacy?" Tatsumi asked.

"My Father wants me to live up to the family name and earn my keep, he's given me his support and gives me the things I needed to form my band; I've got a legacy to live up to and I'm going to do whatever I have to do obtain it" Volt explained, Tatsumi smiled knowing what it was like to have to live up to his father's image.

"I know the feeling, my dad died when I was young and everyday I strive to live up to his legacy" Tatsumi replied.

"Then we're two men of a kind; well I hope you do live up to your old man's legacy and I'll do the same with mine: we'll be working together a lot" Volt replied.

"Looking forward to, so what can I expect? I've not seen enemies like these before, well apart from Orcs and goblins I've seen their ilk before" Tatsumi replied.

"Nasty waves of fuckers, these creatures are savage and their only goal is to expand and destroy, they kill the men and boys and take the women and children as slaves to breed more of their kind, if you're not of a strong stomach you'll not last long here in this war" Volt replied.

"Trust me I've seen worse, I've fought in war before and- its hell like you know and it can get worse" Tatsumi replied.

"That is a true fact, the limit of war is beyond the comprehension of most people, even those who fight in it" Volt replied.

"How did this one get started?" Tatsumi replied.

"Some mage killed kings of old among them was the Father of the Queen of the Dark Elves, he got killed by the Elf Celestine and human men were banned from learning magic, the Queen of the Dark Elves hated humans after and then one day a dark fortress appears and she sends forth armies of these monsters to wipe out human kind out of revenge; messed up shit if I've seen it; don't be shocked though it happens, hard to believe one person could cause so much damage" Volt replied.

"Trust me I know all too well how one person can cause mass death and destruction; in my homeland there was one person whom for own ambitions millions died, it didn't end well for him" Tatsumi replied.

"Well then you know where this is coming from; now how about we get a drink" Volt replied.

"I'll have to take a raincheck; I'm going to celebrate with my troops tonight; also I heard tomorrow we're heading for Ansur" Tatsumi replied.

"That we are, but I tell you when we get there I'll buy you and your guys a drink, besides Kin's still sore from that bet he made with your friend" Volt replied.

"You can't blame him; but that's the reason I never challenge Erasiel to a bet, the man knows how to gamble and only bets on stuff he knows he can win" Tatsumi replied.

"Speaking of I saw that Halfling with him those two a couple?" Volt asked.

"Husband and Wife, those two are well interesting my personal chroniclers" Tatsumi explained. "Anyway, know any people that would be willing to join a new mercenary band?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not here, too many dead from the siege, you'll have to try in Ken, there will be plenty of lads and lasses willing to join your band there" Volt explained, Tatsumi nodded and the two went their sepperated ways.

Later that night…. Volt looked at his mirror and nodded as a man walked into his tent, he had deep red hair resembled him. "Hello brother, how you doing Ginyol?" Volt greeted, the man smiled.

"Fairly good, so what do you think of the newcomers?" Ginyol asked.

"They need to be dealt with quickly, they are a threat" Volt replied.

"How can you be certain?" Ginyol asked.

"Because I told him" a voice stated and a familiar man that Erasiel and Tatsumi would have recognized appeared in a mirror.

"Father" Both said respectfully and knelt before the mirror.

"Darkar is here and where a Darkar is an Abaddon should beware, especially when its my nemesis Erasiel Darkar" their father replied. "Volt and Ginyol Abaddon, sons of myself Valtor Abaddon and Delab Lady of Torment you are to beware and be ready, do not reveal yourselves until your plans are ready and Darkar should be dealt with soon" Valtor replied.

"Indeed, we'll deal with him father and bring glory to house Abaddon and feed on the misery of this world" Volt replied.

"Do not fail me my sons; if you do you don't need to worry about my wrath it's the wrath of your Great-Grandfather and our Lord Emperor below you need fear" Valtor replied.

Both grimaced then smirked as their father vanished from the mirror. "Things just got interesting, very interesting; our pieces will move for now we lay low" Volt ordered his brother nodded.

Thing would get interesting very soon


	4. AN Discord

A brief update

Just a head's up writing for my stories is on hold until after Christmas for obvious reasons; don't worry though on the 27th I'll resume work. Another thing I'll let you guys know is that the official discord server is up and here's the link to it /channels/658805481153888256/658805484689555476

Please Read the rules before posting; I will be designating moderaters based on behavior, I'd like about a dozen, also to note Blood Clan is not allowed I will be empowering my moderaters and myself with the ability to drop the Ban Hammer on any Blood Clan infiltrators, flamers and people who fit into the category; That's all for now I'll see you next year with the newest chapters of both Empire's End and Killing Kuroinu, be aware that I am a college student and have other things in my life so don't expect a consistent schedule: I'll post chapters whenever I finish them.

Thanks for reading and to all of you I wish a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, along with a happy Hanukah to my Jewish readers and a generic Happy Holidays to everyone else


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knights and City of a Goddess

That evening was fairly interesting for a few people apart from Volt; his conversation while it wasn't overheard was right about interesting things happening. Interesting for different reasons and different purposes.

In Erasiel's Tent… "Ha!" Erasiel laughed putting his cards on the table then filled another glass of shade of the Evening.

"A Royal Flush?! Damn now you know why I don't play cards with you that often" Linzi replied "So which article do you want me to lose next?" Linzi asked.

"The one keeping your breasts out of my view my lovely wife" Erasiel replied, Linzi smirked seductively and removed the green bra with a good deal of tease. Linzi was a halfling to all appearances was in her early twenties which wasn't the case at all, Linzi was by current reckoning in her own universe which happened to the same as Erasiel's 540 years old; well preserved for her age and immortal and ever fair. Linzi possessed a great deal of beauty which wasn't always typical with halfling women but her world had an abundance of attractive halflings, let alone other races; her eyes were grey-blue, she had fair skin with some beauty freckles on her chins and pronounced beauty mark on her right cheek, she had short brown hair which was wrapped in a fine curled-bob with the same length on either side of her head and in which she wore a hairband, at the moment her ample D-cups where bare and a good deal of her skin was also bare due to currently finding herself in a losing game of strip poker, her lips were blue from drinking Shade of the Evening also known as Warlock's wine which was her husband's favorite beverage.

"Alright shuffle the deck let's play again" Linzi replied, Erasiel noted that it was a mutual game in which both were trying to actively get the other to be stripped bare; then the winner would be the dominant partner; this didn't happen too often but sometime Linzi liked to live a little; so far he was only down to his pants; he didn't wear shoes to begin the game with as Linzi tended not to wear any by virtue of being a halfling with the virtue of having the leathery soled feet that were innate by birth to her race. They shuffled the deck again and both looked at their hands.

"A pair of sixes" Erasiel said putting his cards down, Linzi looked at him with a smirk and put her hand down.

"A full house" Linzi replied, Erasiel blushed. "Pants" Linzi stated bluntly and Erasiel removed them, they shuffled again and both had strong hands but Linzi's was stronger with a second full house, Erasiel would have thought her a cheater if not for the fact she had no clothes to hide the cards; she then removed her panties and looked at him lustfully. "I win, now I get my prize, I'm going to climb all over you and ride you all night" Linzi replied and dragged him to a nearby bed Erasiel smirked, he would have told her he still had his glasses on but was too horny to care and had hoped she'd win because then he could just relax and let her do the work.

Erasiel laid flat across the fine furnished blankets; outside his tent appeared like any other but inside it was a small furnished home; magic allowed for interesting things and space was a relative concept. Linzi climbed on him; her clean-shaven pussy embraced his length and she pressed herself against his chest kissing him; her feet pressed against his knees as they passionately grinded. "Oh Linzi, you're- tight" Erasiel moaned in between kisses.

"Yeah I know and you're- big- you know I think I know how Ludmilla feels every time she and Maeger do the deed" Linzi replied as she bounced.

"Oh- you- say that- ah- every time we- oh- do this" Erasiel replied in between moans; Linzi let out a chain of her own but kept her dominance asserted not that she needed to as Erasiel was not even making any efforts to do so and if he chose to do so it would be rather easy for him to change. Granted not that the two ever did anything rough but they did get quite kinky; only in positions though Erasiel enjoyed Linzi's plump rump and they quick to switch to anal after as Linzi enjoyed it a lot. Erasiel was not into any toys and didn't practice bondage beyond being on the receiving end of it a few times and in isolated instances like with a certain prostitute in the Deadfire Archipelago, but those were few and far between. Erasiel's skills however were not to be dismissed and when Linzi decided she wanted him to give her the full royal treatment (basically everything knew and then some) he obliged giving her warm folds his full and undivided attention which resulted in a fair amount of louder than normal moans of the kind that would have gotten the attention of other people were it not for the sound canceling spells both had casted to avoid inconveniencing people with their load noises. "Oh Erasiel" Linzi moaned as Erasiel's thrusts kept going and as he fondled her ample breasts.

"I love you" Erasiel replied and pulled her back and the two dived under the covers from which the only things that could be seen were two shapes moving about with their heads occasionally popping out and them making a great deal of noise.

Of course, those people that were spared the racket of Erasiel and Linzi had to hear the moans from another tent. Tatsumi currently was laying back his length currently inside Aria his Angel Empress while lips caressed the folded of another Empress. Said Empress had short black hair, grey eyes and a nice slender body with ample F-cup breasts and an impressive rump the cheeks of which Tatsumi fondled with enjoyment. "Tatsumi-kun" She moaned, her name was Nancy and she was one of the many illegitimate children of his late enemy the former Prime Minister Honest; who had been dead in the physical sense for 5 years but who had truly been spiritually dead for about 20 years; corrupted by the Arch-Demon Valtor and becoming eventually the Arch-Demon Volgoth Ugor; Honest's excesses and crimes were unrivaled in Eden's history and his bid for power and Tatsumi's quest to end it was a novel in its own right one which Erasiel and Linzi had already committed to records; the final battle between Tatsumi and Volgoth had been one of the hardest fight of Tatsumi's life and one which he needed all the help he got to win.

Nancy however looked down on her father's legacy and despite having been a hedonist who took part in the lesser sins of her father had reformed since then after being exposed to the whole rot by Tatsumi and by her half-siblings Leone, Lillianna and Syura: her support had been crucial in getting needed allies and persuading her half-brother Valdis into seeing the full truth and committing his aid; but also in helping him reconcile the remaining Northerners with the help of Nora Saika the half-sister of the tyrant Numa Saika who had ravaged the Empire's northern borders until Esdeath crushed his armies and Northern independence in a short and brutal campaign; embers of this revolt remained but Tatsumi with Nancy and Nora's help finished off the old ways of the north and brought the massive expanse of land in the North into the Empire as five large provinces; along with helping negotiate treaties with the Sky Giants and the Dwarves of the North along with the Yetis.

Nancy's past however was not relevant to her present; always one for adventure and excitement and never one to let her husband go off without her on some quest that he may need her help with. She and Aria got along pretty well; Aria while devoted to Tatsumi loved her stepsisters dearly but not in the romantic sense but the family sense, but she loved having any of them with her and Tatsumi. Watching the performance between Tatsumi and the two were a number of other wives, each waiting for their turn in their birthday suits of his while outside his tent stood the Four Rakshasa Champions along with the Elite Seven and the Three Sacred Swords who protected their Emperor from threats and were all three the best the Empire had to offer and took a great deal of self-restraint to keep themselves from joining in on the action as they were all female and all married to Tatsumi.

The vigil for the night was kept well other sounds were heard along with moans from soldiers and mercenaries who were likewise celebrating the victory and the night dragged on Eden stood proudly in the sky along with the other two moons Able and Adam with the life on their own blissfully unaware that a few hundred thousand miles away life lived on the surface of the two larger spheres.

The following morning was welcomed by all and Tatsumi was met by Celestine which surprised him she was still in her armor as she was ready for the march. "Captain Tatsumi I'm here to inform you that our armies will be marching back to Ken; my capital; there is a matter that require the gathering of the other Princess Knights; victory here is a great victory but we must discuss how to follow up and to council among our alliance with regards to your company's employment and how best you can help us" Celestine informed.

"Thanks for informing me but why did you tell me this and not send a messenger?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'll discuss this with you more in Ken but I'll let you know a bit that you and your following may have a great part to play in the future of Eostia and help defeat a great evil: however I'm uncertain and I'd like to discuss the matter in full when we get to Ken; also I'd like you to meet the other Knights I'm sure they'll be interested in getting to know our newest ally" Celestine explained. "Also, I've got something special in mind for you; just so you know I have a reward for your efforts" Celestine explained.

"Really I said our first battle was free of charge" Tatsumi replied.

"No not monetary in reward but something else; something that is mark of high favor; you see I am indebted to you and your company for saving this city and the people of his from a horrible fate; had you not arrived when you did we may have arrived too late to save the city and it would have fallen; you see when the hosts of darkness take a city or a village or any community of people they kill the men and boys and take the woman and girls into sexual slavery to breed more of their abominations; a horrid fate and one that you've saved many from: as such your actions require a great reward: endeavor to do many more such tasks and your rewards will increase" Celestine explained.

"Thank you; your highness" Tatsumi replied.

"Please call me Celestine; I don't like being called by titles; people do it rather frequently and it gets rather tedious and annoying after a while" Celestine explained.

"Alright, I know how it feels" Tatsumi replied.

"Oh, you do?" Celestine asked intrigued.

"Being called Captain can be annoying after a while" Tatsumi clarified in a lie, Celestine smiled knowing he had more to him than meets the eyes and knowing that maybe he was the one who'd save the world.

"I see, well I'm looking forward to getting to know you more, you are an interesting person and- well let's just say I've got a feeling you have a lot more to you then first appearances would suggest" Celestine replied. "In more ways than one: look at him he's so handsome" Celestine thought to herself, then banished the thoughts from her mind, she'd only just met him and she was a queen and him a mercenary captain the kind of trouble that would come of a relationship between them with their standing would be troublesome and- well he was human, but she had resolved herself that if ever she did fall in love with a human she would choose mortality as a world without love wasn't one worth living in.

"Likewise, Celestine, likewise, so anything else you wanted to tell me?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, when we get to Ken I want you to meet each of the other Princess Knights, it will be important going forward for you to know whom you're working for and will likely be working with: anyway other than that I'd- like to offer you my blessing if you'll accept it" Celestine explained offering her hand to him.

"I will" Tatsumi replied and kissed her hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me: anyway, we should be getting ready we'll be marching soon and Ken isn't too far from here" Celestine explained.

"How far is it?" Tatsumi asked.

"About a furlong from here; it will take about a day at a relaxed pace, I don't want to push our troops too hard especially after that battle" Celestine explained, Tatsumi nodded and the two went their separate ways.

Meanwhile… Erasiel and Linzi were out and about, looking for as normal anything that would be worth knowing and keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble whether it be of the normal variety or world-ending artifacts best kept out of the hands of people who have no idea how to control them or who do and have the intension to use them to cause world-ending scenarios. That being said Erasiel and Linzi used one of their latent advantages; while magic seemed to function the same as in the Magic Dimension where the two hailed from they happened to have something that while common to those born in the Magic Dimension (Due to the high magical energy that flowed thru ought their universe) seemed to be from their experience so far rare: the ability to see a person's aura.

A person's aura was something that revealed anything and everything that you needed to know about a person, what kind of personality they had, what kind of person they were and most importantly their inner thoughts be they good or ill. At the moment Erasiel was seeing a mixture looking at the troops, the soldiers of the Alliance tended to have pleasant thoughts, though they did have their share of grief mainly due to the conflict and the loss of loved ones, some even had trauma from experiences best kept secret for the sake of those that survived them.

A fair few though and these were rare harbored dark thoughts: and dark designs. The most of these though were coming from the Mercenaries; the Black Dogs or Kuroinu as they were also known; Erasiel and Linzi both were sickened by the twisted designs of these people's auras and even more so by the fact a number of them kept up a façade of kindness; even more so around alliance soldiers and most disturbing the female warriors of the Alliance which were predominantly woman. The amount of female soldiers also was something that warranted investigation, Erasiel from experience knew that having a predominately female army either suggested a matriarchal society or one where men were less in number; something which was even more apparent considering the fact that conflict had dragged on and passing info from auras told him that the enemy frequently killed all the men and boys of anywhere they attacked taking the women and girls into sexual slavery to breed more of their kind.

Such dark thoughts though were dominant in the minds of the mercenaries; also, Erasiel noted the presence out of his eyes of dark marks of a kind that he was unfamiliar with but bore the tell-tale signs of demonic origin, something that was very alarming even more so then the dark designs of the mercenaries. Speaking of those designs they shared a common plan, that of building a demented empire where women would be enslaved to men for the purposes sex and where they could do whatever they wanted, in short anarchy but with a semblance of control.

Erasiel couldn't however figure out how far however this corruption went nor why Volt of all people who seemed like a reasonable person from Erasiel's own encounter with the man would come up with such a plan.

That was until a certain sellswords approached him, he had short brown hair and wore a green vest over a chainmail hauberk and green pants and metal boots, the man was young but had an aura of rot that shined like the two suns of the system. "Greetings" Erasiel replied presently, noting the five-armed sellswords with him, Linzi looked at the guy with a knowing smirk of 'I know something you don't know'

"Hello, the names Hicks, Volt's right-hand man, I heard that you're the one who filched Kin out of a good sum of gold" Hicks greeted.

"It was a friendly gamble, nothing wrong about it" Erasiel replied, Linzi giggled at that, knowing how lopsided the wager had been.

"What's up furry-feet, think something's funny and see something you like" Hicks remarked half-teasing half-flirting.

"Nope, I don't see anything I like, I'm happily married by the way and have 20 kids and am liable to have more whenever Erasiel and I decide to have more" Linzi replied. "As for the funny I find your remark about my feet a little redundant I've had people call me that before and I'm not sure how much of it is a joke and how much is an insult; personally, I don't care" Linzi replied.

"Anyway, you took a good deal out of Kin's pockets and- well he told me that he's interested in having it back, the boys and I would like that back plus a bit more if you want to avoid trouble" Hicks intimidated, Erasiel laughed. "What's so funny?" Hicks replied.

"Oh, everything you just said, you know I'm wondering if your serious or stupid enough to try" Erasiel replied.

"I'm just kidding" Hicks replied, "Besides I meant it in that I challenge you to an arm-wrestling contest with that amount at stake" Hicks replied. "I am going to beat the shit out of you and fuck furry feet" Hicks's aura stated. Erasiel restrained himself from incinerating the man or having a portal to the Oblivion Dimension open under him and smiled.

"Challenge accepted" Erasiel replied then walked up to Hicks grabbed his arm and flung him up and over his shoulder onto the ground stunning him in surprise by Erasiel's strength.

"Yeowuch! I didn't mean like that!" Hicks replied getting up.

"Is that enough to convince you that I'd win" Erasiel replied; Hicks opened his coin purse and handed Erasiel the exact winnings plus interest and extra to avoid getting tenderized.

"Just you wait magic-man, when the cuntry is born and Volt's plan goes into action I look forward to breaking you and furry feet in front of you; you'll see Volt's going to be interested in this" Hicks aura yelled, Erasiel smirked he couldn't at the moment take action but the moment Hicks slipped up he'd humiliate him and give him the Oblivion Dimension treatment.

Erasiel and Linzi then left to find Tatsumi, the army had already begun packing up and he found Tatsumi inspecting his battle chest in which Tatsumi's Teigu equipment was stored and would be ready for action if needed. "Hello, Tatsumi" Erasiel greeted.

"Hey Erasiel, so anything up?" Tatsumi asked the phoenix warlock approached and got close.

"A lot actually, evil schemes are afoot and the Black Dogs are actually as bad as their name suggests: they've got a dark plan and want to build a society of near total anarchy where all women are enslaved to their twisted desires and where every man is a king, also Volt is the head of this plot" Erasiel explained in a hushed whisper.

"What?! How much evidence do you have?" Tatsumi replied in a similar whisper.

"A lot, the mercs auras are libraries of dark thoughts and open books about them, and I met up with one of Volt's commanders, a man named Hicks his second in command, he was wanting to get back the money I got out of his friend in an arm-wrestling contest, Linzi got his dander up and his aura was a foul mouthed piss-pot which I wished I could punch in the face, anyway he tried to the shake me down, thought better of it then challenged me to an arm-wrestling contest, I won and got a good amount of money out of the deal" Erasiel explained.

"That's not good, what about Volt did you get a read on his aura?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nope, he must have some latent magical ability I cannot see his which means it's repressed by latent magic; the same applied with Kin but since he is a mage I'm not surprised, also I noted some demonic marks on some of the dogs, I'm not familiar with the brand though beyond that it is definitely of House Abaddon beyond a shadow of a doubt: Valtor's son has control of the Black Dogs and my only question is where is he and who is he?" Erasiel answered.

"Well let's keep an eye out, we need to find a way to warn the Princess Knights, how bad is the extent of their plan; what is it?" Tatsumi replied.

"Very bad but I couldn't gauge the full extent beyond the fact that when this is over, they hope to make all ten knights the centerpiece of mass orgies and gang rapes" Erasiel answered, Tatsumi suppressed his anger.

"Yeah I'm of the same mind Tatsumi but we need to be smart about this" Linzi explained having been quiet until now.

"You're right, we're strangers to them, they've known the Black Dogs for who knows how long, it's not going to be easy to convince them that they have evil designs" Tatsumi replied.

"Alas for peaceful and good folk everywhere Tatsumi, it's an enormous task to convince them that evil people with evil intentions will commit evil deeds, and even more so when evil masquerades as good" Erasiel agreed.

"Right, now what are we going to do to stop them?" Tatsumi asked.

"Whatever we can at the moment though we'll need to gain the trust of the alliance imagine how they'd react if we told them their allies intended to stab them in the back the moment the war is over" Erasiel explained.

"Yeah, at least we have time: hopefully we can stop them before they rape anyone" Tatsumi replied.

"We can't save everyone Tatsumi, but we'll try our best; no we'll do our best; also we need to convince these people that war isn't fair, I've seen many people who naively believe their allies abide by the rules of chivalry and as such they are going to be blinded by honor and mercy when it would doom them to defeat" Erasiel replied.

"How can people who've been at war for goodness knows how long still cling to those ideals, on Eden, those ideals died a long time ago" Tatsumi replied.

"Because it gives them hope, because they hold themselves above their enemies because it has helped them in the past because they fight a battle of good vs evil: remember this isn't Eden Tatsumi, people here think differently even if a lot of them are human-like you: but you can convince them that their way of thinking will doom them to defeat when the time comes and it's important that you do so in the right way" Erasiel explained.

"Hey, Boss! Everyone's moving out" Gripmaw shouted running up.

"We'll talk more on the march" Tatsumi explained, and the two set out.

Ansur, two day later… Tatsumi was surprised by the fact that he and his following were offered top room and board by Celestine; his troops were given rooms at the best inns and his inner circle were allowed to stay at a sizeable guest manor. The city of Ken was a splendid city that was mixture of human and elven architecture with high stone walls that were according to Luu-Luu made by master Halfling stonemasons. The grand center of the city was a massive temple complex to Celestine and a massive elven stronghold that served as her castle at the center of which was a high balcony that overlooked the city for Celestine to give speeches from.

After arriving at the city Celestine informed him that he'd be staying for a while, the other Princess Knights had been summoned to a grand council where the discussions were be held. It was here Tatsumi also learned that the conflict was with the kingdom of Garan, a Dark Elven kingdom ruled by Queen Origa Discordia; the source of the conflict being Origa's hatred of humans which the most Celestine told him of was that her father had been killed by a human wizard and her hatred of humans had boiled to a dark revenge; Tatsumi had a desire to hate her but Celestine explained that Origa was a complicated person and that he should withhold his judgement until he actually met her. Something which Erasiel agreed with.

Anyway, with his meeting with Celestine concluded Tatsumi decided to use the time that he had of peace without hustle and bustle to relax and get to know the people in positions but also to practice and get some entertainment so as to make sure he didn't do anything rash. To that end he found the nearest training field and began to practice spar with anyone who was up for a good spar something which his protectors his Three Sacred Swords: Remus, Womyn and Balluck, were eager to join in on.

Tatsumi parried a strike from Remus who was always keen on improving her prowess, she was the most formidable of the Three Sacred Swords and was a blonde green eyed bombshell of a beauty, with long but not too long blonde hair, her figure was a mix of athletic prowess and curves in the write places, she was busty with ample d-cups and had a quite ample rump, her hips were her most attractive feature: the amount of effort Remus put into making sure she was physically fit enhanced her body; she was also well-fit with a six-pack but nothing too over the top she wasn't a bodybuilder by any means. "Take this!" Remus shouted and lunged with a brutal strike, Tatsumi parried it with moderate difficultly.

"Hey, ease up Remus we are just sparring" Tatsumi replied.

"I've got to be on my best to watch your ass in battle" Remus replied but did ease up a bit, Tatsumi swept with another broad strike and a lunge before feinting into a parry and with a final counter disarming Remus catching the wooden practice blade that went flying from her hand. "Good job; good job" Remus remarked.

"You still are a great fighter Remus" Tatsumi replied, Remus kissed him on the cheek, but the two didn't go further than that as some other people arrived on the ground, Tatsumi had previously showed a couple of new recruits a few things by defeating their instructors in a series of sparring duels, now those instructors were returning but not alone: with some professional knights and to his surprise two familiar faces: two Princess knights.

The first of these two was a blonde beauty with platinum blonde hair, which was long and let down, her physical features along with her style of walking reminded him a great deal of Esdeath, his wife and the Empire's Best general and warrior who was also known as the Ice Empress for good reason, but the two were distinctly different woman big difference being their heights as the princess stood about 6'3 in heels where Esdeath stood 6'8 without them. She had bright lavender eyes and was stunningly beautiful, her figure was on par with Esdeath's and that was saying something considering Esdeath was by far the most endowed of any of his lovers, her attire when he had seen her before had been a set of fine blue and golden trimmed plate mail with an articulated plate skirt that was blue and white, her current attire was a dark blue gown with golden trims, it had fine shoulder puffies and the corset revealed ample cleavage which was mostly covered by a red silk scarf, she had at her side a sword of polished steel in a sheath of gold, the hilt and crossguard were gold plated, she did wear one shared piece of attire from both outfits, a silver crown, with rounded silver circles on either side of her head from which hung diamonds and pearls, the center of the circlet was a diamond that was bright white like a star and flanked by two craved wings.

The other princess was clearly a halfling if her height wasn't strong enough of an indicator being about the same height as Linzi but a full foot shorter then Umber and twice that of Tatsumi himself, nope she was indeed a halfling. Saying that however, she was large for her kind which considering the same could be said of Linzi. Anyway, her figure was brawny but busty as well with E-cups and an amble rear despite that her brawny physique and curves made it clear she was warrior thru and thru, if the massive great-ax taller than her was an indicator, Tatsumi had a feeling that she was not a pushover not remotely and should be treated with respect. Also, her attire was distinctively different from her counterpart, it was a mixture of fur-lined clothing and tartan fabric; her blouse was dark green with brown fur woven into it and it was rather revealing in the region of her neck very much so as if designed that way so that she could trick perverts into ogoogling her with their eyes so she could challenge them to a fistfight. Her hair was ginger orange and was short but curly in a curled bob with about 8 curls going down in all around her head; her eyes were orange and she wore on her head green Barret with two white balls of cotton hanging from it, one on either side she also wore a gold wire circlet under the cap. She was beautiful though, and she wore a dark green and gold tartan skirt in addition to her dark green and gold blouse the skirt was also lined with fur, on her legs she wore long white knee-high socks which had gold-colored embroidery along the sides; her feet were covered by fine brown leather shoes, in her hand she held a tall great ax and on her back a green and burgundy shawled cape.

"Well looky here Alicia looks like rumors were true, the new captain has been giving everyone a hard time," Luu-Luu remarked, for it indeed was her.

"You were right now why did you rope me into this?" Alicia asked.

"Because I need someone to act as my stand-in for the first fight, I want to see how good of a fighter is before I have my try at a spar" Luu-Luu explained.

"Are you afraid of fighting me blind" Tatsumi remarked.

"Oh you know how tempted I am to go in there and pound you but I brought Alicia here to officiate and act as my stand-in; I want to see if you can stand up against the weakest of the Princess Knights before you face well the strongest and most enthusiastic of them!" Luu-Luu replied.

"I'm not weak!" Alicia snarked back.

"Please you're the newest of the bunch, you and Prim but at least she's got more combat sense than you and you know you can't beat me in a fight you've tried about fifty times already" Luu-Luu replied.

"I'm not- you know what I'll prove it! I'm not weak you'll be my partner for this demonstration of my skills" Alicia explained. "I mean if you'll accept as it is customary for both parties to agree to such contests of skill" Alicia explained.

"I'm up for anything besides I'd like to see what you Princess Knights can actually do in a fight if I'm going to fight alongside them" Tatsumi replied, Alicia smirked thinking it would be easy to humiliate a mercenary.

Alicia then turned to one of her two accompanying guards, a brown-haired girl with long hair and who wore bronze covered plate mail named Felicia who would be the official for the sparring duel.

"Standard rules apply, do I need to explain them to either combatant?" Felicia asked.

"I could use a refresher" Tatsumi replied and Felicia explained what was allowed in a duel of this kind and had to suppress annoyance that a few of his fight techniques were considered dishonorable and would disqualify him the moment he dropped into a stance he was also annoyed that she as the challenger was allowed to make the first three blows without him bringing a counter beyond blocking just by her station. "I wonder if I should take advantage of my standing, I bet as an Emperor I could get six strikes in without her being able to counter beyond blocking," Tatsumi thought then simply nodded and accepted every rule even a fair few ones that were earnestly absurd, absurd enough where it warranted him humiliating her by showing her how a real fight would go as he did frequently in all his sparring matches over the years; granted he could do that without breaking any rules but he realized if she was thinking this was how real fights worked no wonder Luu-Luu thought her a weakling, especially since the halfling didn't seem the type to fight fair.

The duel began Tatsumi then immediately broke the rules by countering using her brash strike's momentum to disarm her and knock her down. "HEY! Dishonorable tactics you forfeit" Felicia replied.

"If this is how you people fight in a battle no wonder you guys have been stuck in a war for so long, where I come from anything in terms of fighting goes besides what opponent is going to let you just stand there and hit them a rock? Because if you're fighting rocks you aren't going to be hit back also need I mention your attack left a gaping hole that any fighter with experience could take advantage of you need to be trained better" Tatsumi explained.

"You- Countryside Hick!" Alicia insulted getting back on her feet.

"I've heard that insult before, too often and from all sorts of people that I'm certain you aren't like as you are too much of a goody-two-shoes to be one of them also I can spot those people easily, so knock it off I beat you there is no need to be a sore loser about it, after all in a real fight you'd be dead" Tatsumi replied smoothly that made her angrier.

"You broke the rules you forfeited so I win" Alicia replied as if completely disregarding Tatsumi's previous statements entirely and thus that opened her up for another verbal rebuke.

"First things first no you didn't win I disarmed you easily, you're a bit too aggressive for your weapon choice, the sword is a multipurpose weapon that really shines when used in the middle between offense and defense; secondly in war there are no rules; honor doesn't win fights, it loses them and wars; where I come from rules like that died out centuries ago and I grew up in a world where it was survival by your skill" Tatsumi replied to the side Luu-Luu smirked at his remarks.

"That's enough; I'm up for fighting you now: I like you Tatsumi" Luu-Luu replied then pushed Alicia out of the way and took up a practice pole, Tatsumi raised his practice sword in his defensive guard. "No rules here I want you to bring you best short of killing or crippling me; bring it!" Luu-Luu replied, Tatsumi took up another practice sword and adjusted his stance. "Two-blades? An interesting style, we'll have at it now!" Luu-Luu remarked and charged, Tatsumi barely countered as she charged at him with speed and strength, the initial charge was followed by an onslaught of heavy strikes, Tatsumi stone-walled and then countered with moderate blows probing her defenses, Luu-Luu kept up the onslaught, not wanting to give him a moment to rest; but straining herself, Tatsumi still had to cope with her speed every time Luu-Luu left an opening she'd dodge with an inordinate amount of speed and skill.

Still though as the fight looked to be drawing on Tatsumi did get an opening and struck with brutal strike that broke the training staff in half. Luu-Luu was stunned as was the crowd around them. "Well-well," Luu-Luu remarked then smiled. "Tatsumi, you've got my respect; few people have bested me in a spar and none in an actual battle as most die on my charge or from my crossbow but you Tatsumi, you're different, you're an actual warrior not like Princess prissy pants Alicia over here" Luu-Luu explained to Alicia's anger.

"He still lacks honor!" Alicia yelled pouting.

"Honor is for fools, where I come from we judge by skill and by merit, my people haven't stayed free for as long as they have by playing fair, in fact, most of our enemies die from crossbow bolts before they even get close to the lines whereupon our axes, Greatswords, halberds and other weapons rip them to shreds, chivalry is a nice concept but it has no bearing on reality especially against Orcs and Gobbos that have no regard for rules of engagement and other nonsense: now I like you Tatsumi and I look forward to fighting by your side" Luu-Luu replied then the two shook hands he refrained from kissing hers out of respect for her as a warrior. "Now let that be a lesson to the lot of ya, there's no place for fancy fighting in warfare nor prissy ideas: besides Alicia, you aren't a weak fighter not at all you're a great warrior and swordswoman but you live by concepts that hold you back from true greatness, I choose you to fight him for a reason, to see what kind of warrior he is, was he a prissy knight like you Alicia I'd have not bothered fighting him but the fact that he both beat you in one counter and broke yer rules of engagement by doing so, that made him a worthy opponent and him beating me a worthy ally: he's got my vote of confidence if it ever comes to anything" Luu-Luu explained to the gathering of warriors.

"But you're a Knight Luu-Luu you're expected to act by the code" Alicia replied.

"The code ain't rules Alicia, it's all guidelines, suggestions, true chivalry is selfless acts like saving innocent women from green-skinned rapists not regimented swordplay and standards for fighting, you'd be best learning that otherwise you'll never get far in life or live long enough" Luu-Luu replied. "Even if you are a Princess and a Queen in yer own right, it's all about being smart, if you follow the words of others and treat it like gospel ye'll end up a follower and not a leader; especially if you expect others to act as you do that's a disaster waiting to happen" Luu-Luu explained. "Now come on captain I'll get you a drink, I'll pay for it myself; you've earned it after that hell of a spar" Luu-Luu replied, Tatsumi followed her off accompanied by the three Sacred Blades.

Shortly Luu-Luu noted the three following them. "Why are those three following us" Luu-Luu asked, curiously not out of distrust.

"They're my personal bodyguards, they follow me at all times" Tatsumi explained.

"The way they look at you makes me think they're more than simple guards; does their duty obligate them to follow ye into your bedroom" Luu-Luu teased.

"It's more complex than that, suffice to say we are in a relationship and its- deep and it would take me a good amount of time to explain" Tatsumi wanted to say but then realized it was a joke and laughed too late which resulted in Luu-Luu frowning.

"Never ye mind then, I was just trying to get yer dander up, a good joke, most people don't get my sense of humor though ye did laugh after you realized it" Luu-Luu replied.

"So where are you from?" Tatsumi asked.

"From the land of Golden Shire specifically our capital of Ansur, it's a pretty city and a bastion that would hold against an army of dragons; if any were left in that part of the world, we saw them out long ago which is a damn shame because I'd like to fight one" Luu-Luu replied, Tatsumi smiled at her enthusiasm and wanted dearly to tell her that he had fought and killed a dragon, a three-headed Golden One at that, but that would either result in her laughing at him or him having to explain he was serious. That being the case he worried about the consequences of him and drink what kind of things would come up when he had too much, granted he could handle about half a keg of Bugman's before he got truly drunk, but Dwarven ale wasn't the best way to gauge the standards of alcohol nor was it his preferred drink as he preferred wine.

"So, where ye from?" Luu-Luu asked.

"Far away from here from a place you've never heard of, a place that was once no stranger to war but finally has peace for the first time in centuries" Tatsumi explained.

"Well, that's a dodge if ever heard one, if ye don't want to talk about yer past that's fine by me, I'm more of a focus on the now Halfling myself anyway we can worry about that stuff when we commit to a real relationship" Luu-Luu.

"Tell me about your kind, until I met Linzi I never met another halfling before," Tatsumi asked.

"Oh, what's there to say, a lot actually but ye'd be better served reading books on the subject; I'm not much of storyteller beyond my own feats, but the jist of it is that my people are the most advanced on the whole of Eostia and that's no boast that's a fact, the armor Celestine wears for a fight was made by a master smith in Ansur, I made this ax Skullbreaker myself and most of the Princess Knights use Ansur forged weapons and armor, we've got the best army too many orc heads decorate our borderlands and we've fired more bolts and arrows at them Greenskins then they have numbers, and even if they did reach our lines our charges break them: the only real enemies that ever gave my people trouble were the Dark Elves when the Dark Queen still had a good number of her people following her, nowadays I've not seen a brown-skinned knife-ear on the frontline that wasn't fighting for us or one that wasn't a peaceful person" Luu-Luu explained.

"What happened to the Dark Elves?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh they're still around but ones that fight for the Dark Queen we haven't seen any of their kind in decades it seems as if either the Dark Queen's people have given up on her and either ran or took up arms against her or that their numbers are so knackered she's content to send only the Greenskins and the other abhorrents against us, either way, it's nothing I lose sleep over, Greenskins scream louder when you kill them anyway especially them Gobbos those cowards come up with all sorts of inventive words a few of which I've added to my own vocabulary" Luu-Luu replied and the two stopped outside a tavern. "Ah Grombi's Tavern and Inn, best whiskey in the city and a pint is a tankard, one thing I'll give the dwarves is that they make damn fine brews of beer and ale, though our whiskey is better" Luu-Luu remarked.

"Interesting I wonder if anyone we know is there?" Tatsumi asked.

"Probably, I'll bet Volt and some of his lads are there, and I'll bet more than that on Maia being there challenging them to a contest" Luu-Luu commented.

"Maia?" Tatsumi asked.

"The Newest of the Princess Knights, a damn good fighter if there ever was one and one that doesn't give a damn about honorable fighting like Alicia or stuffy pants Claudia" Luu-Luu explained. "She used to be part of the Black Dogs until an amazing battle where she proved her skill so well that Celestine decided to make her a Shield like myself, thanks to her there are Ten Shields not nine which in my opinion was a number that needed one more" Luu-Luu replied.

"There are 10?" Tatsumi asked.

"Myself, Maia, Celestine, Alicia, Claudia, Alicia's cousin Prim, a priestess from the east named Kaguya, my sister Mei-Mei, the elf Princess Theodora of Lachsielle, Princess Catue of Dragondella, and Princess Nina something or other her last name's a pain in the arse to remember and she's another elf Princess from a kingdom I can't remember the name of; I've never been one for remembering places" Luu-Luu answered. "Anyway, enough yapping about outside I'm up for a few pints, how much are you up for?" Luu-Luu replied.

"Not as much as you, you'd probably drink me under the tables; I lose to Erasiel in contests" Tatsumi replied.

"Well I'm not shocked that ye can't drink more than me, humans don't have our tolerance for hard drink: anyway enough yapping lets go in, also don't be thinking this is a date, though you do suit my fancy, there is the matter of standing and- well I haven't known you long enough; just a few drinks between friends" Luu-Luu replied and they went inside.

"You like Tatsumi don't you" Womyn remarked to Luu-Luu.

"Yeah I do, but I'm not going to rush anything; but if yer worried about station my people don't give a rat's arse about whom someone chooses to wed or to bed" Luu-Luu responded as she cleared the threshold, to the side Tatsumi noted a gathering of familiar faces, Erasiel and Linzi were drinking glasses of wine with Volt and a few of his men, Hicks and Kin among them; but the real attention of his eyes was a beautiful woman. She had short pink hair and bright red eyes she wore a black headband and wore in terms of clothes a hot-pink dyed leather zip-up blouse with a fur trim around an ample cleavage that flaunted her E-cup breasts and a black necklace with a silver pendant, her hands were covered by black-fingerless gloves, she wore tight-fitting blue leather pants that conformed to ample rear and high black leather boots, she also wore a black belt and at her sides were two longswords with golden hilts and cross guards, at the moment she had a large mug of ale in her hand.

"Well I'll be, Maia nice to see yeh here" Luu-Luu greeted loudly.

"Oh Luu-Luu, come in, take a seat, Barmaid get ready, you have five more customers here" Maia shouted back.

Tatsumi took a seat first, unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, the only seats were next to Maia and he took his next to her; Luu-Luu then took a seat next to him and that was how he found himself sitting in between two Princess Knights.

"So, Maia when did you get here?" Luu-Luu asked.

"About two days ago, I was annoyed that Celestine had taken you and army to battle already, well I hope to see some action soon enough: it's been too quiet around here I'd like for a good Goblin raid to fight" Maia answered.

"Well I'm not surprised that yer disappointed though I was even more so when I found out the Greenskins had been already slaughtered by the time we got there; thanks to the man sitting in between you and me" Luu-Luu replied.

"Oh, I've heard the details from Volt already about our newfound allies; I hope that you're a good sort Captain Tatsumi, there are too many cutthroats in our line of work, and they give us honest mercs a bad name" Maia replied.

"Indeed" Volt added from across the table.

"Hey Volt, are any of your guys up to a drinking contest" Erasiel commented.

"Oh, you're on!" Hicks replied still sore from earlier.

"Alright, Barmaid bring me the strongest stuff you got" Erasiel shouted.

The Barmaid came over to the table, she was a fair young woman and wore the dress typical to her profession. "What can I get you?" She asked Erasiel first.

"The Strongest stuff you got for me and my friend Hicks here, we're having a contest, Hicks how much are you going to stake?" Erasiel replied.

"About 80 silver pieces!" Hicks replied, Erasiel smirked, too easy.

"Here" Erasiel replied handing her a price for the strongest stuff on the menu: in that case, it happened to be Dragon Brew XXX a strong dwarven beer that no sane human would down more than once per day. Erasiel smiled knowing too well the Phoenix immunity to the negative side-effects of alcohol would win him this contest, especially considering he once downed an entire barrel of Goblin Death-Cap ale during a party with Goblins one which Linzi happened to be a participant in along with four others at the time and had wrote for her book that he had done something no one else had ever dared do.

The Barmaid turned to Tatsumi and Luu-Luu. "And what can I get you two?" she asked.

"I'll have whatever she's having" Tatsumi replied.

"Oh yer a brave man Tatsumi, oh I'll have a tankard of your best Dragon Breath Whiskey" Luu-Luu replied, Tatsumi mentally winced he hadn't had any form of whiskey before, his forays into alcohol were limited to wine and Dwarven brews, but he kept a relaxed outward expression having trained his body's expressions to do so throughout his life as a politician both before becoming Emperor and after.

"Oh, I'm up for trying something new" Tatsumi replied, Luu-Luu smiled at that she was liking him more and more, was it love? Yes, but would she admit it, well in time.

"Okay and you three ladies?" She asked the Three Blades.

"Red wine" Womyn replied.

"Schnapps" Balluck replied.

"Water, I'm too much of clutz to even dare touch alcohol of any kind" Remus replied, Luu-Luu resisted the urge to call her out knowing that if someone was clutz it was never a good idea to give them any kind of hard drink because then they'd be breaking stuff.

The Barmaid left and returned a few brief moments later handing the customers their drinks, Tatsumi took slow drinks while Luu-Luu took brash gulps, though Tatsumi took his relaxed pace to keep an eye on the contest between Erasiel and Hicks. The Drink was a mixed bag in terms of taste with a slight amount of some sort of spice mixed in with the drink; Tatsumi noted that it didn't have too much of a kick or aftertaste.

Erasiel downed his tankard in one gulp and smiled relaxed, Hicks drank his not to be outdone in the same fashion. A shout and more drinks were brought in, Erasiel smirked as after the first two glasses Hicks became quite drunk, part of Erasiel hoped that it would cause him to wag his lips and reveal Volt's plans to the people at the table but that was not likely as Hicks began after the third glass to jump up from table and dance, fourth glass and he was strolling over to Maia and cupped a handful of her breasts before being knocked down and out with a shot to the mouth.

"Pervert" Maia remarked, everyone laughed.

"I take it I win the bet" Erasiel replied as sober as ever to the laughter of everyone present.

"Yep: and Hicks will have a splitting headache, Kin see if you can do something for that" Volt replied.

"Oh, don't worry I'll do that after I challenge Erasiel to another contest; I bet you're at your limit" Kin replied, Tatsumi laughed as did Erasiel and Linzi followed by everyone else.

"Are you really in the mood to make yourself poorer Kin?" Erasiel asked, the mage smirked confidently that Erasiel must have reached his limits.

"I'll challenge him to contest I need you to deal with Hicks when he wakes up Kin and I can't have my two best men being hammered out of their wits because they took one drink too many" Volt replied.

"Brother don't do that, or you'll end up like Hicks" Ginyol replied from the side noting the mercenary flat out on the ground across the room.

"Oh, please Ginyol I think I can handle him" Volt replied. "Barmaid more drinks the same brew as before and double the stakes plus throw in the amount you got out of Kin and Hicks earlier" Volt replied smirking, Erasiel smiled again another sucker; Tatsumi had a feeling that if Leone was here with him, she'd be up for a game, but Tatsumi simply took another drink.

"Hey before we start again how about a good old drinking song" Erasiel replied and jumped up. "Oh you can search far and wide! You can drink the whole town dry! But you'll never find a beer so brown, never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our home town! You can keep your fancy ales! You can drink em by the flagon! But the only brew for the brave and true... Comes from the Green Dragon!" Erasiel sung while doing a dance. "Now for some more barmaid!" Erasiel shouted

Shortly… One drink led to another and another; Tatsumi noted that to the side Maia was beginning to get notably drunk too also that Erasiel and Volt remained sober no matter how much they drunk something that had he been in more coherent state of mind would have been a red flag that something was wrong with Volt and then his vision hazed after the fourth drink and then from there things got interesting. Outside the lucid haze of Tatsumi's mind Linzi's astute eyes noted Tatsumi and Maia bantering then flirting, then kissing sloppily and eventually both got up to go upstairs where upon Linzi sent nudged Erasiel who then sent Kerborg to follow the two. "Oh, there they go, only here one day and he's already got a Shield to warm his bed. HA!" Luu-Luu remarked and laughter broke out from the table at the same time Volt forfeited after having a stomachache from being full.

Kerborg saw this scene unfold… Maia's room at the Inn… Tatsumi and Maia smiled at each other as the two undressed each other in their drunken haze both soon were in their birthday suits and on the bed. Both smiled and chatted. "Oh, you're big and hung" Maia remarked upon seeing Tatsumi's – package.

"And you have heavenly tits" Tatsumi replied in responded, then she mounted him, they did have some recollection after the fact and- well you'll find out.

Anyway, that aside the two went at it as effectively as they could before they passed out from a mixture of drunkenness, some of you may be wondering where are the lewd details, well that's for later.

The Next morning… Tatsumi woke with a splitting headache, noted he was warm and naked, the feeling of being laid in his mind, at the same time her heard a feminine yawn.

"Oh, my head!" Maia shouted loudly as she woke up, Tatsumi nearly fainted.

"SHIT!" Both shouted at the same time and tried their best to suppress blushes and cover themselves.

"Ok what the hell?! Did I really have that much to drink? Is this a hallucination or did I legitimately fuck the guy sitting next to me?" Maia asked herself.

"First off Ouch, too much of that stuff, next time Luu-Luu suggests a drink one glass tops, secondly I hurt too much for this to not be real, thirdly my name is Tatsumi Captain of the Band of the Golden Dragon and you are clearly Luu-Luu's friend Maia and- we obviously did have too much to drink" Tatsumi explained looking for something to cover his nakedness.

"Great. Great. Great, I go three years without getting laid and on top of that holding my liquor pretty well to breaking that in a single night, there goes my self-restraint not to mention I'm a Princess Knight how much of a scandal will this cause if people find out? Fuck Luu-Luu must have seen us going upstairs and now she isn't going to let me here the end of it and boy will she tell Celestine and all the others that- halfling chatterbox" Maia complained, then took a back and looked at Tatsumi seriously for the first time, handsome, very healthy and fit, lovely green eyes, she could have done worse. Then it hit her. "You're the Tatsumi right? The Hero of Hellos as everyone is talking about, the Golden Dragon, well I'm glad that in my drunken lust I banged someone that honestly deserved it" Maia replied.

"Deserved it what do you mean?" Tatsumi asked not understanding what she meant his hangover still receding.

"You're a hero; you've earned a hero's reward and I'll bet an tumble with a Princess Knight was a way better reward then whatever Celestine may have in mind for you, consider it a bonus, I won't tell if you won't, and- I'd actually be up for more if you're interested" Maia replied.

"What do mean by that? Are you serious we only just met?" Tatsumi replied.

"I mean exactly what I said, you're cute enough, you're a hero, and on top of it you broke my record, I've been free of any guys for about three years, granted the number I've been with was only about what two serious relationships, one of which was Volt, but you're number three and they always say third time's the charm" Maia replied.

"How many guys have you been with?" Tatsumi asked.

"Please do you take me for a cheap whore or a slut only 2 and that was about 3 years ago both back to back, first guy I was with died in a tough fight and well Volt and I broke it off after I became a night, he broke it off I mean, but I'm no whore, nope I have exacting standards, which now that I look at you and how you look you fit them pretty well and to be honest you have such pretty green eyes; what do you say, one more time my treat and if you want to get serious I'll let you, if not consider this a one-time stand" Maia replied then put on a flirty smirk

"I guess I'm up for it, just fair warning I've- got a harem" Tatsumi replied.

"No problem: it's your party, besides it'd be nice to hang around other girls for once and ones that might actually share my interests: Celestine's too shut off, Luu-Luu and Mei-Mei are fine but too talkative, Alicia's a prude and then some, Prim's too shy and reserved, Nina's naïve as all hell, Catue is well too much of a hothead, Theodora's a massive prude and too obsessed with her sister's welfare to care about much else, Kaguya's got all the annoyances of someone who's a priestess, Claudia's a Knight thru and thru whose husband may or may not be fertile she's been trying to have kids for years, and well anyone else is too concerned about status or just not fun to be with" Maia replied she then stepped forward and kissed him then took a another good look at him. "Oh these abs, so sexy and rough you could sharpen a sword on them, and your dick well you put both of my previous lovers to shame, hell even Volt wasn't this big he was what six inches, you're ten inches" Maia teased then leaned down removing the tossed sheet that Tatsumi had used to cover his modesty to see his length.

"Yep ten inches and damn you're that perfect mix of soft and hardness that I enjoy in a man, you're also hard already, are you always like this in the morning?" Maia asked.

"Most of the time considering most of my mornings start like this" Tatsumi replied honestly, Maia giggled then took his length in her mouth, well a third of it and began slowly tending to it. Tatsumi suppressed his urge to grin like a pervert and instead smiled contentedly; Maia continued to bob up and down before stopping, she then picked herself on and sat on its face.

"I don't need to tell you what to do now do I?" Maia teased, Tatsumi made her moan extremely loudly, confirming for her that he knew what to do, she then proceeded to do what she did best, and that was give head and titjobs; something which she had done frequently with her previous two partners: both relationships ended though, the first due to her original partner dying in battle, and second due to Volt wanting avoid political trouble that regarded her being a shield.

Any action that Maia took was reciprocated by Tatsumi with skill, his tongue danced inside her folds and her's caressed his length; both took great skill and care to please the other in the best way possible each stretching each other to the limit. Maia reached her's first and Tatsumi about a minute after both licked of their juices and Maia dismounted him. "That was amazing; I wonder if you're as skilled in battle as you are in the bedroom" Maia replied.

"Want to spar after this" Tatsumi replied.

"Hell yeah, I'm up for it; I'd like to see how good you are myself" Maia replied, then laid on her chest. "Take me from behind my darling" Maia begged, Tatsumi needed no invitation. "YEEEGH!" Maia moaned as he entered her. "Damn you're bigger then Volt and he was decent" Maia remarked, Tatsumi silenced her with a kiss she blushed. "Better kisser too" Maia thought, then enjoyed it, she was actually glad he was moderate in his thrusts as Volt had been too rough on her their first time and her original partner had been too cautious Tatsumi was in the middle and that made her happy in a way. "Hmm, definitely going to have to keep this quiet but we'll find a way to make this work, he may just be a keeper" Maia thought.

Maia was even more impressed though with his stamina and his restraint; whenever she thought he was peaking she was wrong. Eventually when he did release it took her by surprise and when he pulled out, she smirked as she flipped over. "How do you want it?" Tatsumi asked, Maia smiled and pushed him back.

"I get to be on top, no questions asked" Maia replied and pushed him back taking him in a kiss as she pulled his length inside her. "Oh! That's big, I've never taken someone this big before; did your mother get it on with a Centaur or something?" Maia remarked.

"No; my mother- I'd rather not took about my father; he died when I was very little and- it's very painful" Tatsumi replied, Maia relaxed and looked at him with empathy.

"I know how you feel, I lost my father to orcs when I was five years old, how did yours die?" Maia asked.

"He was killed by mercenaries hired by a political rival, nasty stuff, the mercs didn't live to see another day afterwards that rival killed them to cover up" Tatsumi explained.

"And how did you find out about this?" Maia asked.

"My mother told me" Tatsumi half-lied. "Anyway, let's not talk about the past lets focus on the now" Tatsumi added, Maia smiled and nodded in agreement, she smirked as he took to her breasts drinking from them like a suckling babe.

"Oh, you love my tits, don't you? I'm glad you do; they aren't the biggest, but they are great" Maia teased and wrapped her hands around his back smiling as he drank from her and she rode him. Two minutes passed and he swapped breasts, Maia kissed his forehead and wrapped her legs around him. They kept going like this for about ten more minutes before Tatsumi was reaching his limits as this Maia quickly swapped his length into her anus. "Can't have you getting me pregnant now can we" Maia remarked, Tatsumi let out an audible moan and filled her anal tratch for the second time.

Shortly… Both had redressed and took a good look at each other. "We're going to have to keep this secret; I don't want anyone who doesn't need to know about our relationship to do so: I'll meet you at the sparring grounds best we not be seen together" Maia asked.

"Why the secrecy?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's frowned upon for one who's a knight to pursue relationships outside of marriage, we don't know each other enough to wed but I get the feeling it may work out, Volt wasn't one for marriage" Maia asked.

"Why was that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Too many ties, he told me he doesn't want to settle down in one place; likes to have the freedom of movement that being a mercenary offers; I can see his point though I believe one should know when it's best to get out of the danger of mercenary work; there are far too many people who use mercs for fool hardy maneuver; trust me mercs are more likely to die then knights, which is why I become one" Maia explained.

"So how did that happen?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh, just a little maneuver I pulled at the Battle of a Hundred Bands; that maneuver allowed for the complete decimation of the Dark Queen's forces on the field that day and that happened about a year ago so consider me new to this job" Maia explained.

"So, you do you regret becoming a Shield?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nope: considering I was born in a village in the middle of nowhere and only became a merc out of desire not to wind up slaving away in a brothel the idea of noble titles, lands of my own and being a Princess to boot is something I could have only dreamed of and I was not going to pass up that shot, especially when I got probably the most fun and crucial keep of them all: the Stronghold of Rad, the Bastion of Adamant, a massive Dwarven stronghold built to hold back the tides of evil and to hold the crucial Blackfire Pass" Maia explained. "Blackfire Pass is the most important position, there are four passes between the Alliance lands and those of the Dark Queen, Blackfire is the largest and one favored by anyone trying to attack as it is the only one able to march an army thru reliably; the Dwarves built that stronghold in ages past during the period when Elves and Dwarves warred in an ancient age; but because it's such a dangerous position to hold the shield of Rad is an appointed office not a hereditary one: only the best general is allowed to hold that position and I'm proud to say I'm that general" Maia explained.

"I'm glad to hear you enjoy it; personally, I'm hoping that we can work together in the future" Tatsumi replied.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it as well; trust me I've use for good soldiers there as there are daily attacks by the Greenskins" Maia explained.

The two left the room trying to sneak subtly downstairs; they did so only to find Erasiel, Linzi, and Luu-Luu waiting for them along with all Three Sacred-Swords. "How's tricks lovebirds" Erasiel commented.

"Oh, we weren't- "Tatsumi began.

"Please Tatsumi your aura's more flustered then you are, and I have very sharp ears as I'm sure you remember" Erasiel replied.

"Maia and Tatsumi sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Luu-Luu teased. "I well yeh saved me the effort of having me first time with him: I was rather knackered this morning" Luu-Luu added.

"You won't tell anyone?" Maia replied.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone; Mei-Mei on the other hand well no promises on her" Luu-Luu replied. "Also good you two got here when yeh did, I got a messenger telling me the other Shields arrived this morning at the crack of dawn, I swear only one sun was nipping up in the sky when they arrived; anyway we'd best be going; you too Tatsumi; Celestine was awfully specific about you being there something about a dream she had" Luu-Luu explained, at this the two barreled out the door; Tatsumi following Maia. "Well that was quick" Luu-Luu remarked.

"Trust me that's a new record, want me to open a portal and get us there?" Linzi commented.

"Nah the Temple Fortress has a barrier around it that blocks magic; you'd get flung up in the sky and make a splat" Luu-Luu replied. "Besides I'd like to talk about you Linzi, it's not every day I get to see another of my kind I didn't already know, where yeh from and why do you talk so refined?" Luu-Luu asked.

"A village in the middle of nowhere, where nothing interesting happened and people didn't bother learning anything or how to read; well one day I learned how to read and another day when I was a bit older I got my chance to leave; I left and have never looked back; I'm a bard by trade and I was always grumpy about how many tales were told second-hand at best and at worst dragged into the absurd with new batches of lies every time, so I thought if I joined a company of adventurers I'd be able to record their story first hand and it would be a one-hundred percent accurate account with a little embellishment" Linzi explained.

"Did it go well?" Luu-Luu asked as they began to follow a scenic path to Temple Fortress.

"Oh it did, I wrote my book, and met my husband, the handsome man right next to me; he was the leader of our brave band of heroes and well it took us a while to follow our feelings but we got married and well we've stuck with him ever since; he's taught me most of the things I know about magic along with a few other things; he and I are a great couple; even if I have to put up with his harem" Linzi replied.

"Does everyone have harems where you come from?" Luu-Luu asked rhetorically both laughed.

Shortly at the Temple Fortress of Celestine…

Tatsumi walked inside accompanied by Maia, the guards at the gate had been informed by Celestine to allow him and those of his company to enter, the word had spread of their actions against the Orcs at the town of Hellos and it did get a fair few curt bows though which were directed at him or at Maia was unclear to him: he was led by Maia to central room in which a number of women gathered, at the center were 8 beauties that were fair beyond Tatsumi's dreams he recognized Alicia and Claudia among them but the other six were- unknown to him but each was a beauty of whom tales were sung of.

The first of these was a young woman with very long curly pink hair, fair skin and blue eyes, she wore a white corset that left ample cleavage and that left her navel bare, she wore a golden girdle with blue sapphires studding it, the gown her corset attached to was pink with two large red stripes running down the front, her arms were mostly bare save for the white shoulder puffies that wrapped slightly below her shoulders, she wore white gloves on her delicate hands and in her hair above her brow was golden tiara with three blue sapphires adorning it she also wore two red ribbons in her hair, Tatsumi didn't recognize her at first but then he remembered she was the other woman with Alicia but her armor had concealed most of her features, her body was that of the famous hourglass with breasts the size of Maia's.

The Second of the six he didn't know was dressed in the garb of a shrine priestess: she wore a pink and red two piece kimono that left her midsection bare but stretched to her feet on which she wore sandals she also wore a white belt which was held by a clasp with an unfamiliar symbol in the center and a set of red and white transparent wraps running down the front, she wore a long red cloak which did little to hide her massive rear but otherwise her figure was more balanced but still well-endowed and she was beautiful with lovely brown eyes and short bob-cut raven hair in which she wore a peculiar headdress topped by gold carved sun and with little golden bells hanging from the side.

The third was a lovely elf with long blonde hair, she was fair skinned with blue eyes and wore a purple tunic over a long skirt dress, at her side was a curved elven blade and in her hair a gold tiara her figure was slender, athletic but busty as the others.

The forth was another elf with shorter but still long blonde hair and purple eyes, she was fair to look upon and wore a silver crown in her hair along with a dark blue sleeveless corseted gown at her side was a rapier of polished elven steel and her figure was busty.

The Fifth was a young woman about 18 with short white hair with Danish style buns on either side of her head her eyes were green, and she was fair to look at but not as endowed as the other women who had figures comparable to Maia where her figure was more modest and comparable to that of Aria where the other women were comparable to Esdeath in body she wore a gold necklace with a giant emerald in the center and a frilly pink gown and on her head a small golden crown.

The sixth and last of these had Long red hair kept in a ponytail and blue eyes, her dress was resplendent but similar to Alicia's in color and was armored in the same fashion and was armored as well with golden hilted rapier at her side in an ornate sheath, on her head was the most resplendent and largest of the crowns, it clearly being that of a queen which was made of pure gold and sparkled with rubies and citrines.

Also, there was Luu-Luu's sister Mei-Mei in a gown that matched her sister's and with a bored expression on her face holding a large Greatsword in hand ceremonially. Maia took her place next to the other Knights and Tatsumi stood there with each of the women studying him intently, including a still annoyed Alicia who was most likely thinking of some way of getting back at him for humiliating her in a duel "Petty of her" Tatsumi thought then suppressed an urge to laugh that someone who held the ideals of chivalry so high would let something as petty as payback get on her mind.

"I'm here!" Luu-Luu announced loudly as she walked in Erasiel and Linzi walked in behind both suppressing an urge to laugh; Tatsumi also looked to notice in another corner Aria and Esdeath sat discussing something or other and as such went over to them or began to when one of the women blocked his path.

"Hold" The white-haired Princess stated.

"What for?" Tatsumi asked politely.

"Lady Celestine will be here soon, and you are her honored guest and part of the ceremony; you can wait until after to socialize" the Princess explained.

"Ok, alright what is your name by the way?" Tatsumi asked.

"Princess Knight Catue Dragondella of the Kingdom of Dragondale, daughter of Queen Nina Dragondella and- fiancé of Prince Jin of the Kingdom of Hakassi" She introduced. "Now you are an honored guest and Lady Celestine wishes treat with you as such you are also to be rewarded for your actions in some way, she has yet to disclose but she has said it would be somewhat unprecedented" Catue explained.

"Why do you call her Lady Celestine instead of Queen Celestine?" Tatsumi asked.

"Because she insists on being referred to it when among equals; you are to refer to her as such unless asked otherwise" Catue explained.

"Thanks for clarifying, she gave me permission to address her by her first name" Tatsumi explained.

"I wasn't informed but I'll take your word for it" Catue replied and trumpets were played to signal the arrival of- Tatsumi had to suppress a nosebleed.

Celestine walked in clad in a simple white toga with a golden girdle, but that wrap did little conceal her- 'heavenly assets' though more crass words were in mind, because they were massive G-cups at least she was bustier then Esdeath and- it must be uncomfortable for her to wear armor he thought, the rest of her figure was equally alluring with a heavenly beauty that was unrivaled by anyone in the room except on person in his earnest opinion that being Aria, her lovely blue eyes shinned like sparkline sapphires, her long platinum blonde hair shined with the countenance of both suns of Eden and she walked with the grace of an Empress, she also still wore the same crown and laurels she had worn before and had about a dozen elven handmaids carrying sacred relics in her shadow, at either side was one of her blades, and she was protected by fair elven maids in ornate purple elven armor with crested helmets, the purple armor was obviously of the finest adamantine, and they carried fine adamantine, beside her elven maids sung fair music in their language as she walked.

The sight before Tatsumi's eyes had him transfixed, also a number of other people, those he trusted along with those trusted by Celestine, were likewise transfixed, the only two people who weren't humbled by the sight were Erasiel, for fairly obvious reasons, and Volt for reasons at the time unknown. "Mae Govannen Melluniun and well met, Atra Estani Un Elthedian Una a Varda" Celestine greeted to everyone, Tatsumi was confused, Erasiel not remotely, Tatsumi then just knelt and everyone around him followed suit.

"You need not kneel in my presence, today is a day of much rejoicing and also of glad tidings but also a day in which plans will be made and actions will begin; the Fate of all Eostia hangs on the precipice of two paths, one towards peace and prosperity, the other to everlasting torment and debaucheries of the most repulsive kind: with that in mind I'd like to welcome our newest allies; specifically their leaders but most importantly their commander: Captain Tatsumi of the Dragon Company" Celestine introduced, much cheering went up at the mention of Tatsumi's name. "Yes, my friends our heroes who saved the lives of many at the battle of Hellos are more than welcome among us and our number, but they are equally deserving of reward for their selfless act and the lives they saved" Celestine continued. "But first I must inform you all that dark have been my dreams of late: I've seen visions of a dark future, one which must be prevented and can be so, thru the actions of heroes: I know not what evil threatens us in my dreams but I know that is not the Queen of the Dark Elves no an enemy unseen threatens us, such are the words of the Goddess who told me of this threat and sent me these dreams: I have examined the portents and they too agree with the words of this goddess that we are in for hard times ahead and we must prepare and be wary of threats from within and without our borders" Celestine explained. "I must tell that in my visions I beheld great legions of demons, men and aberrant lead by an abominable being of darkness and pure evil that ravaged the lands of Eostia, men of just and kind nature were slaughtered, the young boys killed and babies slaughtered in their cradles, but worst of all was the fate of the women and young girls who were enslaved to the forces of evil and were subjected to all kinds of abominations and forced to preform worse ones, reduced to broken misery-ridden shells forced to endure the ravages of great evil, soon other worlds fell too as well to this evil and it spread to the stars themselves: thus was the fate I saw ahead, but fear not my loyal friends and subjects that in many of these dreams heroes arouse, strange ones who came from the sky above but in my dreams one face always stood out: a young man with green eyes and brown hair wielding a golden sword and clad in golden armor leading armies against the forces of evil; it was said also that this hero would mend the schism between elves and wed both myself and the Dark Queen; such as the Prophecy demanded and would defeat the evils that plagued us and lead us into an age of prosperity stretching into the Stars themselves" Celestine explained.

The crowd gasped in wonder and amazement at Celestine's words. "Captain Tatsumi step forward" Celestine beckoned, outstretching her hand towards him. Tatsumi approached reluctantly and she led him up the altar. "Kneel" she commanded in a stern voice, Tatsumi knelt against his royal nerves which while not as proud as they would have been had he been raised a noble still kept him from regarding people above him but in this case he did so out of respect for Celestine and not for her station. Celestine drew her straight sword and tapped his shoulders. "For bravery and selfless acts in the face of evil I dub thee Sir Tatsumi, Knight of the Kingdom of Ken, I dub thee also my champion who shall speak with my authority and lead our forces to victory against all foes; do you accept your duties Sir Tatsumi?" Celestine spoke tapping both shoulder in turn with the flat of her blade.

"I accept my duties Celestine" Tatsumi replied, Celestine smiled.

"Then rise Sir Tatsumi or should I say Emperor Tatsumi of the Golden Dragon Empire of Eden; I welcome you to my service and to that of the Ten Shields Alliance" Celestine replied, Tatsumi stood up in shock, how did she know that?

"How?" Tatsumi stammered.

"I have the gift of Prophesy and the gift of Long sight; thru my seer orb I looked and beheld you from afar, yours was the face I saw in my dreams and I searched to look for you so that you could be summoned here to aid us against our enemies" Celestine explained.

"I don't understand Lady Celestine" Claudia remarked from nearby.

"My apologies for keeping my dreams from you my friends but it was necessary until the time came when the hero from them arrived, when I saw him here sooner than I had expected I chose to wait until all of our number were summoned" Celestine explained.

"So, what is Eden? Where is Eden?" Alicia asked. "Also how is he of noble blood? He acts not with chivalry in battle nor in deeds" Alicia asked cynically at this Tatsumi took an Imperial posture and a deep breath then began to speak.

"Please I've had this discussion a number of times and where I come from people stopped asking about it about four years ago: now to your point; while I may have been born of royal blood I was not raised in a royal court, my father was murdered when I was three months old and my mother was driven into hiding and I was raised as countryside dweller a peasant in other words or on other occasions as I've been referred to a Country Bumpkin or Countryside Hick, I rose to my titles over time and I defeated many evil forces that ravaged the Empire of my ancestors and rebuilt the Empire anew under my banner that of the Golden Dragon; I upended centuries of corruption and obsolete customs and traditions and ushered in a new age of prosperity, expansion and scientific development; that culminated in the invention of space travel: for I'm not of your world, in fact your world isn't a planet but the largest of my world's moons; I hail from the Planet Eden and from the Golden Dragon Empire but also from the greatest city of my world Melitine and from the humble town of Karsawa where I lived in exile and grew up: from the Eastern Islands to the Western seas and from the Northern glaciers to the Southern lands to the kingdoms of fallen warlords the Golden Dragon Empire stretches; unchallenged by other nations and allied with many, since the start of my rule peace and prosperity have been at the foremost but I'm no stranger to war and all the killing and cruelty it brings; I had to fight to reclaim my birthright and I have had to fight three times to defend it and conquered those who sought to invade my lands and kill my people; I've slain countless evil and cruel enemies in war, and I've sired many children; wed many wives, taken many concubines and made many friends and enemies: I've made alliances thru trade and marrying the daughters of foreign rulers and in some cases incorporated their lands into the Empire without a fight. I came to your world hoping to negotiate and make friends but also to establish trade and share cooperation with our friends so close to our world: and there are two more to join us should this expedition succeed: but I see now that your world is full of turmoil much like mine was not too long ago that people on this world suffered like they did under the Tyrant Arch-Demon Volgoth and that your world is threatened by those of his ilk is enough to incite me to action: Myself and those under my command will fight: we will end your wars and defeat your enemies and I will do so with but the small force under my command if you so wish it: Now what will your choice be do you accept my aid and those of my domain or do you wish us to leave for if you do you would be making a mistake but we will abide by your choice regardless of what you make leaders of Eostia or as we on Eden call your world Eve" Tatsumi spoke; his speech left those in the room awestruck; then came looks of interest: each seeming uncertain, the only ones who seemed decided were Erasiel, Celestine and to his surprise Volt who seemed unperturbed by the revelation too much so which caused Tatsumi to give him a level of distrust especially given what Erasiel had told him about the Kuroinu Mercs and their dark auras.

Then something happened that was unexpected, Celestine moved on without much discussion of this revelation. "Now that our hero has arrived we must see to the enemy we know; the Dark Queen; to that end the battle at Hellos saw the armies of the Dark Queen decimated and pushed back; now is the time to counter attack and with the aid of our new allies attack the Black Fortress" Celestine explained.

"How do you propose to go about that Lady Celestine; our forces are in need of rest and resupply; we don't have the time to prepare for an attack on that scale?" Claudia explained.

"To that end I'm sending in our Mercenary allies the Black Dogs and our new found allies in the Golden Dragon army: they have both the manpower and supplies for an attack; though I must admit I'm not sure how to counter the strongest of the Fortress's defenses: the magical barrier surrounding it" Celestine explained.

"I'll deal with that" Erasiel replied from in the corner.

"You? Please I've seen your skills on the battlefield, but the Dark Queen is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world I doubt you could dent the barrier let alone brake it" Kin remarked from Volt's side.

"You willing to take that bet?" Erasiel replied.

"Yeah I am" Kin replied convinced that Erasiel was bluffing.

"That settles it we have our goal; yet secrecy is paramount to success as such knowledge of our newfound allies true origins must no word of this council can leave this room along with plans that are made: also as part of secrecy not one of our number should accompany this mission it is far too risky and would doom the mission to failure" Celestine explained, then began a war council and the details of the planning: after this the meeting was concluded and Celestine took Tatsumi aside to explain something important.

Shortly… "This mission is necessary to end a conflict that has waged for centuries and with that in mind there is an important objective that is your first concern; you are to bring back Queen Origa and any Dark Elves in her fortress back here alive" Celestine explained.

"Why is that? I'll do it but why?" Tatsumi asked.

"Origa is integral to the prophecy along with those of her race that yet live; the Dark Elf race is- not as numerous as they once were and I don't want to see them fade into history and extinction; we elves were once one people but time and differences have seen us divided: also Origa was and still is in my heart my friend and for her sake alone I ask you show mercy and bring her here: I wish to reconcile with her and if possible she may become a valuable ally against our mysterious foes" Celestine explained.

"I've my suspicions on who they may be; Celestine is there a way we can keep in touch? On my world we developed a number of ways to communicate over great distances: do you have any sort of means?" Tatsumi asked.

"In fact, I do, take this mirror, it's enchanted with a two-way spell that allows us to scry and communicate with each other over many leagues: you and I can talk thru it" Celestine explained pulling out a small mirror about the size of a compact.

"I don't have magic how do I use it?" Tatsumi asked.

"It will respond to simple phrases; you don't need to use magic to use this; as such we'll be able to communicate; now I recommend you see to recruiting volunteers for your company; secrecy is needed and your force as it stands is undersized for the mission at hand; also you are still new to our world so any guides you can acquire will be of great use for you; now you said you have suspicions as to who our new enemies are who do you suspect?" Celestine replied.

"To be honest I suspect the Black Dogs" Tatsumi replied, Celestine frowned.

"That's a serious accusation, one which needs firm evidence to prove; they have fought at our side for over 40 years Tatsumi during which they performed their work with distinction; I'm not going to start accusing them on your word alone" Celestine explained.

"I know, it's also Erasiel and Linzi's words too: but still while it may not be enough to convince you that they are the threat your dreams warn you of is it enough to start an investigation" Tatsumi replied, at this Celestine smiled.

"I'm glad to know you are a rational and logical man, as well as one of true wisdom; and you're right, while it may not be enough to prove anything it is worth looking into; I'll those in my employ who I can rely upon to look into this, secretively and subtly of course, because if they are indeed our enemies we don't want to alert them to our suspicions" Celestine replied.

"Do you trust Volt? I can't read him?" Tatsumi asked.

"I trust him as much as I would any mercenary, keep them paid and make sure you keep them at arm's length and in the front of your armies" Celestine replied. "Though to be frank I do trust him as he has kept his word and never broken a contract; though I could see the likelihood of them being a threat; this war has gone on for centuries Tatsumi; mercenaries like Volt are in high demand and in high price: take away the war and you take away their line of work and where do they turn when there are no more battles to be fought or contracts to be taken?" Celestine elaborated.

"I'd by that, I've seen what happens when peace breaks out but on Eden there are always plenty of Danger Beasts for mercs to hunt as work and those jobs pay as well as most war contracts" Tatsumi explained.

"Danger Beasts? That sounds troubling how bad are they that armies need to be hired to deal with them?" Celestine inquired.

"It really depends on their power level; there are many different kinds some are harmless creatures that earn the name because of their size but other are colossal predators that a nightmare to face in a fight, fortunately since the war ended I instituted state bounties on the more dangerous creatures to allow for the construction of proper roadways; it's done wonders and seen them pushed back into places people wouldn't want to live in anyway" Tatsumi explained.

"I see, we have large creatures here on Eostia but they are not as numerous as they were in the past, the Dark Queen tamed many of their number and has used them to augment her abherant forces: anyway I think we've strayed from the topic at hand, I'll have those I can rely upon to be subtle and can trust to investigate the matter: if they find something that will be good to know if not well we've not we've checked off one potential culprit, also I'll have orders go out for the other members of the alliance to mobilize more soldiers, I won't mention anything about the investigation it will be good to have them in case of a counterattack by Origa if this mission fails: but I trust you won't fail in that task, I beg you though DO NOT under any circumstances kill my old friend or any others of her race unless you've no other alternatives, they are key to the future of both Eostia and the Dark Elves as a whole" Celestine replied.

"I'll try my best; there are alternatives to fighting and I'd like to take them if I can" Tatsumi replied.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me; perhaps we can mend the damage of 500 years of war after all without more senseless killing" Celestine responded. "Now my champion go forth and do your duty; be safe and strong and- "Celestine began, then smiled, she then did something unexpected and kissed him on the cheek, Tatsumi blushed cherry red. "Go forth with my blessing and my hopes; you're the future of our worlds and your actions will effect both" Celestine explained and Tatsumi left.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Queen's Fortress

Tatsumi then after having received his mission saw to recruiting any volunteers to his force that would join him: to his surprise there were plenty willing to join most had lost family to the war some had lost their livelihoods but regardless they all had common cause and wanted to join for a chance at a solid wage paid by Celestine's own coffers and for a chance at avenging the indignities they had suffered at the hands of the Dark Queen's forces. Tatsumi's major focus was on recruiting mages as that was something his force lacked apart from Erasiel and Linzi no one else in his starting band knew how to use magic, in fact that would be a liability if not immediately dealt with.

Fortunately, he found a solution rather quickly in a mage named Astrid Flamel, she was a voluptuous red-head clad in blue robes and pointed hat typical of a stereotypical witch and she happened to lead a company of about two dozen mages who were always up for making Greenskins have a bad day: they were all women but that was to be expected as only women were allowed to learn magic in the lands of the alliance however those restrictions didn't apply to the neutral kingdoms to the east and west of the Alliance's lands which was where Kin had learned his trade.

The mages aside a number of other people joined the group and these came from many races: Humans, Elves of all three groups Wood, High and Dark, Halflings who were more then eager to fight anything, Dwarves which while few were stout and everything Tatsumi expected from Dwarves like those on Eden but they were less advanced then the Dwarves on Eden not even having grasped the concept of gunpowder, Beastkin which came in a number of varieties but were much like a fusion of humans and various animals: the foremost among these were Kitsune, half-human half-fox and they were deadly archers the most veteran of these being a woman named Kohaku. Others too joined him, to his surprise there were also some greenskins of a more stocky and less savage type: in fact they were more like those native to Eden then the creatures in the Dark Queen's army and they were larger and more human like in stature, along with Trolls and even a couple of giants.

By the time he finished recruiting he had about 5000 soldiers which were further reinforced by reserves from his ship and about 2000 troops from Erasiel's household soldiers: these were mostly Faceless, humans and elves but there were a fair few Phoenixes mixed in, by the end of the recruitment drive and reinforcing units he had about 10,000 soldiers under his command not counting the 4,000 in reserve that helped support his logistics; the only question on his mind would it be enough?

Well that was an obvious question to which there was an obvious answer: On its own? No but with the 50,000 of the Black Dogs it was a formidable force: still though there was the fact that the armies of Origa were large and bred rapidly: goblins and orcs were renowned for this and then there was the matter of the fortress itself, it was a bastion that by all accounts had repulsed any and every siege that had tried to take it, not just by being an amazing bastion of Elven construction but by a massive ward barrier created by Origa herself who was one of the most powerful casters in the world of Eostia: Erasiel however would be on a different league as the Phoenix reassured him that he could crack any barrier with ease: the real question was how would they get inside as siege assaults from Tatsumi's experience could get very bloody if not planned properly.

However they had plenty of time to prepare as the journey took a good two weeks during which Tatsumi made preparations for the Black Dogs' inevitable betrayal his soldiers were given instructions to be wary and not to let anything on but to keep one hand on their weapon at all times and more importantly to get ready for battle at a moments notice. Fortunately, the Dogs didn't notice these preparations, nor did they expect that Tatsumi knew full well their planned betrayal of Celestine after Origa was defeated in addition to the things they- planned to do to Origa and any dark elven women in her employ.

Regardless after an extensive march they arrived at the fortress of Origa though not after being uncontested by raiding parties which were slaughtered to the last to avoid any reports of their movements though Tatsumi suspected Origa had the means to spy on them over these long distances but that was to be expected as if she was as half as powerful as word of mouth suggested she'd be aware of them from leagues away; though if she did she didn't seem to contest their advance thru her territory with any real army in fact their advance was strangely unopposed: Tatsumi had a strong feeling that if she was aware of them she was hoping they'd come all the way only to trap them with an overwhelming army they had no business beating when they got to her stronghold which from his perspective made sense as it was smart to if you were the defender let the enemy come to you on your terms.

As they arrived Tatsumi noted the suspicious absence of any army which meant that any force she had was either concealed with an invisibilty spell or inside the stronghold. With this in mind Tatsumi and Volt held their armies out of sight of the keep and began scouting the land around the fortress for any signs of an army of the kind that would render their mission impossible and those scouting reports turned up little of use beyond a few roving bands of greenskins were easily dispatched by the scouting parties.

With no signs of an enemy Volt suggested bringing their armies up to encircle the fortress and begin a siege: this was done easily and again suspiciously unopposed: almost as if Origa was unaware of them which Tatsumi wrote off as wishful thinking especially considering he swore never to underestimate any opponent not after Volgoth especially not after Volgoth.

A Day after laying siege… "Well I'll be the barrier around this place isn't half as imposing as I thought it would be" Erasiel commented.

"Yes I can feel it too: heck even a mage of my strengths could crack this; almost as if the Queen's power is weakening" Kin replied.

"Yes that is suspicious I wonder what could be causing that: from my experience Dark Elves are extremely powerful spell casters and- its unusual for them to have their powers weaken in fact that's so rare I don't think I've seen something like this in- oh I don't know how long" Erasiel replied.

"Well both of you think you can crack it are you going to?" Astrid asked.

"Not without orders: don't want to give the enemy the heads up we're beginning an attack before we're ready" Erasiel replied, she shrugged but relented when Kin also nodded in agreement.

"Volt wanted to check the area for possible entrances that Origa either doesn't know about or expect to be used: a secret passage into fortresses like this can save a hell of a lot of lives" Kin replied.

"Yes and Tatsumi and I agreed: you know Kin for someone motivated by money Volt seems to care a lot for his troops" Erasiel replied.

"Please most of us owe our livelihoods to Volt, the man's a genius and magnanimous to a fault where he'll make sure everyone gets their fair share at the end of the day" Kin replied. "You know we could use a mage like you in the Dogs would you be up for-" Kin began.

"Not a chance: I co-founded this group and I swore myself to Tatsumi's service to the day he dies: I'm a man of my word and a wise person keeps it: those who break their word and betray those they work with make enemies of not just those they betray but also of anyone who is smart because you don't make pacts with those who will likely break them unreliability is a bitch to deal with and its more likely to get you into fights with people who may not do so under normal circumstances" Erasiel rebutted not lettering himself be swayed by the offer: not that he would have taken it to begin with considering that these were his enemies: the posed a threat to order and civility on the world of Eostia and were the kind of enemy he always strived to eliminate.

"Damn shame; you'd be a force to reckoned with" Kin replied, Erasiel smirked knowing that the wizard had no idea how powerful he really was.

Meanwhile… Aria and Chelsea were tasked by Tatsumi to scout around: despite being Empresses they loved to do scouting work as it reminded them of their days doing such work for Night Raid also both had astute eyes for anything unusual. "Well what have we here" Chelsea commented, the auburn-haired beauty took a keen look at a nearby boulder that was rather suspicious in the way it was shaped; clad in mobile armor Chelsea was well protected and allowed to move out of danger's way without trouble. Chelsea took a good look at the rock and noted that: it was different from the other boulders in this part of the vale: the big difference being that while from first glance it seemed like a normal boulder from the distance it had the signs of being shaped plus it was smoother, definitely having been tampered with but the real reason was why. "Hey Aria come and check this out, I think I've found something" Chelsea commented, Aria who had been keeping watch for any trouble as Chelsea scouted turned to examine the boulder.

"This is unusual; you think this might be Dwarven style secret door?" Aria asked after taking a good hard study of it.

"Your guess is good as mine Aria; I'll let Tatsumi know about this: you stay here and guard this just in case something comes out of it" Chelsea replied, Aria smirked, Chelsea then doubled back to the camp where she found Tatsumi chatting with Astrid Flamel.

"So you mean to tell me you fought a three-headed dragon and that's what your special armor is made of?" Astrid asked Tatsumi the two had become a bit closer over the journey most of it due to her position as his Mage captain she was entitled to know more about him then a good deal of people also Tatsumi was generally honest among his troops though he swore them to secrecy with regards to the common people, the last thing Tatsumi wanted was trouble with idiots that who'd likely want to burn him for not being from Eostia.

"Yes I did, also my sword is made from it and my shield and my halberd" Tatsumi replied.

"Which sword is your preferred weapon; the one at your side now or the one you have in your chest along with those other special things made from the Dragon?" Astrid asked.

"Personally I'd say my preferred weapon is my way with words, what greater weapon is a person's voice if they are shrewd with their words they can avoid most fights with the right words; though if your asking what is my favorite sword well my favorite blade is the one between my legs" Tatsumi replied smoothly.

"I'd like to see that blade, I've never seen one before beyond books and- well who better to bed and wed then an Emperor" Astrid replied seductively.

"Am I interrupting something" Chelsea asked.

"Yep; what is it Chelsea?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'd thought I'd let you know that Aria and I found something: best you bring Erasiel along and well see it for yourself" Chelsea replied.

"Alright I'm guessing its important if you want both of us there" Tatsumi replied then found Erasiel not to long, somewhat bitter about being cock-blocked by Chelsea but then again the fact that Astrid was interested in him in that was surprising unto itself, he had that effect on women a magnetic charisma that was inherited from his Oarburgh heritage in distant past: the Oarburghs had somewhat of an allure to them and that passed thru their descendants amongst other things, talents that most people would consider unnatural.

Regardless he took Chelsea at her word and tracked down Erasiel easily enough, he just had to check at the camp brothel where the Phoenix could usually be found: Erasiel had that habit of visiting any and every brothel he could and having his way with any women who would have him including a number of married women; long had been the lines of Imperial nobles that complained to him about him cucking them but considering Tatsumi was no saint when it came to the matter he simply resolved the issues with recompense for the actions: granted he had chastened Erasiel about it but Erasiel simply told him that he was one to talk and he never pushed the issue since.

All that aside Tatsumi arrived at the boulder in question relatively quickly as it was easy to spot by Aria. "Good you're here I've done some probing with my tools and this is indeed a secret entrance; the question is where does it lead and if we get it open what will be our plan" Aria asked.

"Best if we do not to tell Volt about it until we find out if it works; then we'll send a small elite team inside if we do that I think we may catch Origa at unawares then we can try negotiations" Tatsumi replied.

"Negotiate with her? Tatsumi this a women who lets legions of Orcs rape women and ravage the lands you want to negotiate with her?" Aria asked shocked.

"I'm with Aria on this what are you thinking?!" Chelsea replied.

"I was asked by Celestine to take Origa and her fellow Dark Elves alive: look if we can negotiate with her we can save many lives: also I promised Celestine I would try my best; besides she may be surprised enough that she may just surrender outright and you have to remember we're not from here so Origa has less reason to hate us then she does people from Eostia" Tatsumi replied. "Besides the people here deserve justice and justice is our place to say we aren't from Eostia its not our laws she'd be judged by in the end" Tatsumi added.

"I agree with Tatsumi on this, besides at the end of the day Origa isn't our true enemy, she'd be a powerful ally if we could enlist her" Erasiel replied.

"I don't like this plan at all: we'd be fighting alongside monsters if we allied with her" Aria replied.

"Look Aria we'll give it a chance; odds are it could go badly: you know what I'll lead the team myself if I have to, I want to avoid unnessacary deaths; you know me and I'm always willing to give diplomacy a shot" Tatsumi replied.

"And I'll be with him in case things do go bad I can teleport us out" Erasiel replied, Aria and Chelsea relented they might as well give it a shot.

"Now this whole thing relies on us opening the door Erasiel you have any ideas?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well I have a few but I'm going to start with the one that may be a longshot but if it works I'll be amazed" Erasiel replied then walked up to the door rock. Erasiel then tapped it with his staff a number of times then muttered. "Mellon!" Erasiel boldly declared and to the shock of all of them the boulder door opened. "Well I'll be it worked: I actually thought it wouldn't but really Origa? You had to go there" Erasiel commented then laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh I simply said the Elvish word for friend and- well the fact it worked is something that's improbable Origa must have a sense of humor" Erasiel replied, Tatsumi frowned.

"Alright lets tell the others about it: Erasiel stay here and guard the entrance" Tatsumi replied, Erasiel nodded and took a defensive posture pressing a button on his staff to extend the Glaive. Tatsumi then doubled back to Camp and called for a camp meeting with the leaders of both armies.

"So we have a secret entrance into the Fortress, this is awfully convenient" Esdeath commented, Tatsumi nodded in agreement, his lovely wife of five years the beautiful Ice Empress was a tall woman who towered over her husband at the height of 6'8 feet this was due to giant blood in her ancestry as she was a Patras and the Patras clan at some point had giant blood in their veins. Her figure was- well blessed by the goddess of love and beauty herself in Tatsumi's opinion with ample f-cup breasts, a large rump, and graceful hips and curves that made her an exotic beauty, which in turn was enhanced by athletic curves from her warrior lifestyle though she had retired from military service to better spend time with their children, two daughters named Icy and Misha and one son named Lucas though they had plans for more children, her lovely eyes were blue as ice and her hair bright blue, her skin as soft as snow and on her neck her Teigu the Demon's Blood was inside her body and symbolized by a mark that was tattoo like and marked its location.

"I know it's a bit suspicious but we've got to use this to our advantage; odd are it will bypass the barrier and we can get the drop on Origa" Aria noted.

"It's the opportunity we need: we ready our troops for an attack but first we'll send in an elite team I want volunteers" Volt replied.

"I'll handle it; I'll take my best for this" Tatsumi replied.

"Glad your willing to take that risk; I'll handle our forces outside; you know Tatsumi when we get thru alive and in victory this we'll live like kings" Volt responded.

"Yeah we will, granted I already do on Eden, but yeah the money for this victory is enough to have you and everyone else set for life" Tatsumi replied, though he suspected by those words Volt had something else in mind.

"Yeah; well we'll work out the details after; in addition there's bound to be a bunch of treasures inside the fortress itself" Kin added. "Especially magic tomes" he added.

"I'm sure my husband and I will be quite interested in those" Linzi replied, Kin smirked while Linzi couldn't read his aura she could tell by that grin he had some interest in her. "Try it, Erasiel and I will throw you into the Oblivion Dimension first time you try" Linzi thought keeping her calm face.

"Anyway are we all in agreement?" Tatsumi asked, everyone nodded. "Ok the main objective my team will be capturing Origa and the other Dark Elves; I'd like to ideally do it without fighting but I'm sure Origa is more likely to do so" Tatsumi explained.

"Why do we need them alive? I thought our objective was to end the war" Esdeath replied, Tatsumi regarded her with a look of amusement as Esdeath was joking.

"Well that was the mission order from Celestine besides everyone knows the alliance would want Origa brought forward to justice and killing her wouldn't achieve that goal" Tatsumi explained. "Now while the main team is away the rest of our forces will siege the fortress, Erasiel will crack the barrier; I've got messengers set up in case of success or failure, if my team fails storm the fortress if we succeed in capturing Origa we'll take the fortress without a fight" Tatsumi explained.

"I like this plan, I'm glad you wanted to avoid unnecessary losses, only a fool throws away troops on fights you can't win" Volt replied, Tatsumi nodded.

An Hour later… Tatsumi had selected a team of about 20 of his finest, all Teigu users and all armed to the teeth: Linzi and Erasiel were also in this team along with Kerborg and Gripmaw who were to be the messengers and scouts. Tatsumi then took the team to the entrance where Erasiel had been waiting patiently humming a jig of a song that Tatsumi was unfamiliar with though that was normal Tatsumi had given up long ago on trying to understand every facet of the Phoenix because try as he might Erasiel was relatively good at keeping him from understanding him. "You ready?" Erasiel asked.

"You know it Darkar, my aura's probably being snarky about it" Tatsumi replied, the Phoenix chuckled knowing that was indeed the case.

"Ok then lets go, no point in delaying longer then we have to" Erasiel replied, and he fell in with the group, Tatsumi led the way into an underground cavern network. "Allow me to lead the way, I'm used to the underground considering the fact I was born, raised and grew up underground, I'll make sure we don't get lost" Erasiel offered, Tatsumi nodded and let the Phoenix lead.

It was dark in the caverns though that darkness was abated by Erasiel's casting of small ball of light that hovered over them like a lantern though Erasiel could see fine without it. The caves would have been easy to get lost in but Erasiel noted tell-tale marks in the cave walls that has been carved by Origa's people to guide their way thru the labyrinth of caverns. As they pushed forward orange light from underground magma streams and pools could be seen: they kept their eyes keen also for anything that dwelt underground Kobalds for example or Cave Ogres or any such creatures that lived in the deeps under Eostia.

"I really don't like this" Sheele commented.

"I know Sheele this place gives me the creeps if we were on Eden I'd expect Skaven to ambush us" Tatsumi replied.

"Don't remind me of those nightmarish battles, I still to this day have nightmares from them" Sheele replied.

"Quite" Erasiel stated.

"You here something?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes: Goblins, there is a group of them up ahead about 4 dozen of them" Erasiel replied.

"How do you know" Tatsumi asked.

"I can smell them from here; there are about three of them taking a piss, goblin piss has a rather distinct and disgusting smell" Erasiel replied.

"Trust your keen nose to pick that up" Tatsumi replied, they then continued on and found a group of goblins guarding what looked like a postern gate.

Fortunately the gits were too busy jeering and brawling in their animosity to notice the elite warriors coming upon them and even more so when five of their number were violent dismembered by an unseen opponent, said opponent was soon seen and Aria Grundel ruthlessly killed three more goblins: the rest was distracted as the rest of the team attacked slaughtering them down to the last.

"Now to get past this" Tatsumi remarked and took a good look at the gate. "You think it's enchanted?" Tatsumi asked.

"Its not, it's a normal gate" Erasiel replied.

"In that case I'll smash it down" Leone remarked and readied Earthshaker her Teigu Warhammer and delivered a brutal strike, the gates snapped and broke inwards: the team then noted behind this was a sub-basement that was furnished as a barracks which stank of goblins which fortunately were now dead behind them, Tatsumi took the lead, they then opened a door which exited out on a prison, which was empty of any prisoners and guards though a few skeletons could be seen inside the cells, apparently the guards had at some point decided to stop feeding them. "Well this a cheerful place, I think Origa will enjoy staying here until we can take her back to Ansur" Erasiel remarked, Tatsumi chuckled, then they marched onto a door which lead to a staircase that only allowed single-file marching and was spiral in design: the two Faceless assumed their bat forms and were sent to scout ahead, after about ten minutes they came back downstairs.

"What do you see?" Tatsumi asked.

"The guards upstairs are Dark Elves, that staircase leads to the main hall at the top, there were a few other paths but there is a way to the Throne room without any opposition" Kerborg explained.

"Anything worth knowing about our opposition?" Erasiel asked before Tatsumi could.

"The Guards that were elves were all female: I heard some chatting about how their people are on decline and that they are afraid for their future; something about not having any males left to breed with in their lands" Kerborg reported.

"How many stand between us and a throne room?" Tatsumi asked.

"At that side door that leads into it none from this side: any guards would be inside the throne room" Kerborg reported.

"That's a good sign: Tatsumi I recommend that you take the lead" Erasiel replied.

"Follow me; wait Aria I want you and five of the others to stay back here and guard our way out" Tatsumi replied.

"Why me?" Aria asked curious.

"I there isn't anyone I'd trust more to watch our backs then you on this moon" Tatsumi replied, Aria shrugged and four of their teammates: Sheele, Leone, Chelsea and Nancy to watch the rear Erasiel had Linzi hold back as well just in case magic would be needed. Then the remainder of their team advanced, Kerborg and Gripmaw assumed the form of bats on Erasiel's shoulder, both kept quiet as they climbed the stairs to the doors in question. "Now how to approach this?" Tatsumi thought, then decided that it was best to approach royalty of another nation the same way he did with any other monarch on Eden, but in this case to pull a case of shock diplomacy. So with that out of the way Tatsumi noted the locked door and gave it a nice firm- KICK!

The Door flew of its hinges to the shock of those inside the throne room and Tatsumi stepped in Imperial style his armor on and in flamboyant strides. Erasiel simply walked in casually humming a tune as they walked into the throne room and held his staff at the ready.

"WHO DARES TREPASS IN MY DOMAIN!? SAY YOUR NAMES AND SPEAK YOUR INTENTIONS! Unless you wish to begin a fight with me: the Queen of Daron and the most powerful sorceress whoever lived: Origa Discordia!" A woman proclaimed from the throne. Tatsumi looked her down with respect and caution at the side of her throne a number of guards had raised their weapons to attack one of them sported a rather menacing two-handed axe of the kind that Tatsumi would rather not have to fight, also next to the throne a few sorceresses had spells in hand.

Origa stood up from her throne: this Dark Elven queen must have had giant blood in her veins Tatsumi thought considering her height was comparable to Esdeath's and that wasn't the only thing that was comparable to the Ice Empress who stood at his side Eskellon her Teigu Rapier in hand.

Origa was a stunning beauty who was equal to Celestine in beauty she was like a dark contemporary to her former friend and her figure was of the same type as Celestine's: Ample G-cup breasts the size of volleyballs, a firm rear, curves and hips with the elegance and grace only an elf could have. But from there all similarities ended: Origa's long hair was black as night, her skin a deep brown, her eyes were yellow golden yellow of the kind Tatsumi knew from only about four other people one of which was his mortal enemy. Her attire was rather- revealing as was to be expected of a dark elf though it was on the more conservative end of their race's choice of attire; more like moderately in the middle of their wardrobes.

According to Erasiel Dark Elves had a- broad reach of attire; especially among the female ranging from outfits that were close to full nudity as preferred by their berserkers, to full ornate sets of plate that left no skin exposed and everything in between. Origa's attire was in the middle of that spectrum, revealing but not too so: her attire was divided into numerous pieces, first was a dress that was a fusion of a corset and sarong, with ribbon straps that exposed decent amounts her skin: bellow her exposed navel Tatsumi could see a tattoo of some sort that was composed of many glyphs and Tatsumi knew it had to be a ward of some kind as Erasiel had told him that he shouldn't be deceived by the Dark Elven armor being revealing a lot of Dark Elves used protective spells on their bodies to protect themselves from any projectile and to an extend melee weapons as well. The rest of Origa's outfit consisted of long sleeves and stockings made out of the same purple fabric of the rest of the outfit and were worn separately, on her shoulders silver guards protected them and connected to a long red and black cape that was attached to said guards, her feet wore dark purple slightly raised shoes, on her head resided a crown of silver that menaced with pair of crescent blades in the keystone of the crown, and bellow that a smaller jeweled string of silver connected to the crown her long pointed ears too wore jewelry multiple golden earrings.

As she rose from her throne she carried what was clearly the most intimidating aspect of her wardrobe, a long scepter staff made of ebony alloy and topped by a red jewel held in a vice and with a golden ring wrapped around it. "I will say again who dares enter my stronghold uninvited and so outnumbered and how did you manage to bypass my wards" Origa questioned.

"I: Emperor Tatsumi I of the Golden Dragon Empire, ruler of Eden and appointed Knight of Celestine" Tatsumi replied, hoping that the imperial part would at least keep her from immediately rushing to kill him.

"A human, how- amusing and infuriating, I hate your kind more that any other race on the face of Eostia and you enter my fortress and proclaim yourself an Emperor of an Empire I've never heard of or seen as I see many things thru my seeing stones though less as of late" Origa replied then took a keen look at him Erasiel figured out pretty much immediately she was reading his aura. "I see your aura doesn't lie: you aren't from Eostia; yet you are human- you're from another world, another planet, one anyone can see in the night sky as it looms large: Eden; yet you do not rule all of Eden but a great part of it: this conflict is not yours as such I will show mercy and allow you and those in your compony to leave with your lives if you wish" Origa replied.

"Sister kill them all! They are obviously a threat to our fortress" another Dark Elf replied, she was shorter then Origa who she resembled in appearance apart from being less busty and having shorter bob-cut hair she wore similar attire in that it was purple but it was more conservative; showing only skin lightly in the area around her cleavage and her arms which were mostly bare save for the fur wraps on her shoulders of the conservative dress she wore it was golden threaded with a mixture blue in the dress too, golden jewelry was also prominent in her attire with a golden girdle at the center of which was a gem of the same variety in Origa's scepter, in her hands she two elven curved swords drawn.

"Ruka: stay your hand, I speak with authority and rule here!" Origa rebuked. "Besides that would be a waste, there is so much to be learned from all of you; put your weapons away: all of you both Elf and human" Origa ordered and everyone did as she asked. "I trust you came to speak diplomatically" Origa asked considering Tatsumi with a look of interest, he may have been human but not one of Eostia's- filth- as she called them no he was clearly of the kind native to another world and his aura was that of a good soul but one marred with decisions that pained him in a way she saw a little of herself in him, certainly that air of authority and charisma needed by a ruler and her willingness to do what had to be done.

"Yes: Celestine sent me here, I'll level with you, first off your entire fortress is surrounded by a massive army" Tatsumi replied.

"Oh I already knew about that and have for the past week or so you didn't think your advance would go unnoticed but I reserved my strength inside this fortress, but do go on: I see you want me to know in case of a failure of diplomacy war would result; good I like that in a leader now in enlighten me" Origa asked.

"Enough talk your highness I'll see this one losses his head to my axe!" an irritated Dark Elf shouted, she had short spiky blonde hair and orange eyes, her attire was surprising conservative with dark black and purple plate-mail that covered her body, the oddities to it came in the form of a furry feather boa and the pelt of large black lion, in her hand was a menacing great axe.

"Again Silence: Elda I know your bloodthirsty and if my safety is directly threatened you may attack but only on my say so now restrain yourself, now any of you support my course of diplomacy let me now, until then any interruptions are to be handled by Chloe: if any of you speak out of turn again you'll face her in a challenge of the long knives" Origa replied.

"I support your diplomatic endeavors your highness: after all it may be to our benefit" One dark elf replied, she was clad in revealing black and silver ensemble and had long silver hair which on one side obscured her eye ever so slightly, also over this eye she wore a bizarre monacle that was made of gold wire and held in place with a band worn on her head, the lens of which was red gem.

"As do I mother" another elf replied, she was not like the other dark elves in fact she looked a lot a high elf with her blonde hair and white skin, her attire however was that of a dark elf sorceress and she carried a staff similar to Origa's own but less powerful, she also wore a smaller diadem in place of a crown.

"Thank you Miria, Misery my child: please continue Emperor Tatsumi" Origa replied.

"You're her mother?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of sorts, Misery is my adopted child, I found her abandoned in the wild as a babe, her parents slain by the wayside in this war, I long for children but- none of my race were ever worthy when there were still males in my ranks: a tragedy of my people is that all the remain dark elves in my kingdom are female our men folk have died in war, far too many on gallent foolish expeditions that they hoped if they succeeded could have won them my hand or those of my inner circle: far too many, so I've adopted Misery, it helped she was strong with magic and I've taught her well: now that is aside please tell me why you came, also how you managed to get mixed up in this conflict of 500 years now one that you have no stake in" Origa answered.

"Alright; I came here on Celestine's say so, she wants to end this war, she's foreseen a great enemy that threatens us and I- think I know who that enemy is, they are unbelievably evil and led by a powerful demon whose only goal is the doom of your world" Tatsumi replied.

"Celestine, I should have known: my old friend is far too forgiving and too eager to go back to the past: I'd desire to end this conflict but only if I can be assured my race's survival, I do not trust the short sighted humans of this world with the future of Dark Elves I'm the only legitimate queen of my race: any others are pretenders or traitors to our kind; the dying must stop however, Celestine speaks of an enemy greater then me: well if that is true then perhaps it would be possible to end the conflict but only if when this new war ends I and my advisors and kin will be granted clemency for our perceived crimes enough people have died and I refuse to accept any plan that will doom me and my people to death and extinction" Origa replied. "Now as to the specifics I'm not surrendering unless you defeat me" Origa replied.

"How would I go about that, you said yourself that you're the most powerful sorceress on Eostia and I'm only human; it wouldn't be a fair fight: so lets have this on a more reasonable playing field" Tatsumi replied.

"Fair, were you anyone else I'd not grant this but as you are a neutral party and a monarch in your own right we'll settle this in a manner of civility; lets play a game" Origa replied.

"A game Lady Origa?" a blonde dark-skinned half-elf replied identified by the shorter ears, she was clad in the black bodysuit of an assassin her hair in a long ponytail and was platinum blonde, she was very beautiful but deadly as she was armed to the teeth with daggers and a long two-handed curved blade on her back.

"Yes Chloe a game; a board game to be precise, collect my Kazatch board and return with it" Origa ordered, Chloe nodded and did as she was asked, she left the throne room and came back a few minutes later carrying the board: Origa summoned a set of chairs and a table to her and sat down in one then used a spell to set up the board and- a familiar set of pieces.

"Chess" Tatsumi thought.

"Take a seat Emperor Tatsumi; which color will you play and more importantly are you familiar with this game?" Origa replied

"I've got something like it on Eden I'd like to know however if the rules remain the same?" Tatsumi replied.

"The rules are the first person to take the opponents queen wins: after all the Queen is superior to the king or consort" Origa replied, Tatsumi frowned but then smirked.

"I'll take the black pieces" Tatsumi replied.

"Good I'll move first" Origa replied and the two of them sat down. Tatsumi knew for a fact that Origa must be good at the game otherwise she wouldn't have challenged him to it, well he was good at Chess though Kazatch could prove a bit more complex. Fortunately for him the rules were the same save the reversed roles of the King and Queen. Both were cautious in their initial moves Tatsumi noted Origa smirking.

"Reading my aura is cheating" Tatsumi replied.

"Please your aura's too busy having a nosebleed about my physical aspects I didn't take you for a pervert" Origa replied

"I'm not, just a nymphomaniac" Tatsumi replied she laughed at that then he made a cautious move, she replied with a surprisingly aggressive play an advance of all her pawns or soldiers as they called, the bishops were referred to as wizards, rooks as champions and Knights were called knights. Tatsumi noted however that Origa's strategy had a flaw by advancing a front line in favor of her more valuable pieces she was leaving openings to take those pieces which were a few steps back. He got a good opportunity a turn later when he sacrificed a pawn to one of her bishops that was in an annoying position: however she had previously moved her king to the space adjacent to where that bishop had been where it had been blocking his rook in a corner; one which was now exposing her king's flank. Tatsumi moved his rook quick and took her king, to Origa's surprise but also in the same move checked her queen in place which required her to move the king out of check, Tatsumi then took the offensive moving a knight to take her bishop which she responded to by moving a rook to a position to take his knight on the following turn, unfortunately for Origa she hadn't paid attention to his second knight which took said rook; Origa then moved her reserve knight into the field, Tatsumi moved left hand bishop to take that knight as soon as she had taken her hands off of it, the knight had been safe where it was as any of the places it could have moved to where in place of other pieces. From that point he showed no quarter aggressively taking her pieces losing a couple in the process but that did nothing to stop the advance her queen was forced to move to the side to avoid a bishop's row of control then Tatsumi gave the coup de gras, a rook that same one that had taken her king on that row her queen was trapped in a corner by her reserve rook.

"Checkmate" Tatsumi replied.

"Vadismuul well played" Origa replied. "I surrender into your custody, do not abuse that trust or myself in your care, the rest of my entourage will do the same" Origa replied.

"WHAT?!" Elda yelled.

"Lady Origa we outnumber them 10 to one we should destroy them while we have the chance!" A red armored Dark Elf replied, she had an ample bust and dark purple hair.

"Enough Delva, this conflict has gone on for five centuries and what has it gotten us? Our race on the brink of extinction, untold masses dead on both sides: and nowhere near being able to gain an edge: sadly that is the case of our world and all this warfare will not bring my father back or my mother back, nor the countless elves who've died in this war" Origa replied.

"I agree sister, it won't bring our mother back" Ruka replied then placed her sword on the floor and raised her arms, the other armed dark elves did the same some of which did so reluctantly because as much they wanted to fight their queen had spoken and her choice was to surrender to a neutral party.

"Miria, Ruka I want you two to go and inform my commanders of the decision to surrender" Origa ordered then turned to Tatsumi and handed him her staff. "I'm trusting this to your keeping, let no one else touch it, its powers are dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands, also thank you for that game it was enjoyable, I've not had someone beat since my last game with Celestine and I can see why she chose you as her champion" Origa replied, then turned to Erasiel who was smiling. "You I cannot read but your magical influences burns with the intensity of a Phoenix: I thought their kind extinct" Origa commented, Erasiel laughed.

"Oh you've hit the nail on the head, a Phoenix I am indeed, though not of the kind your world knows and I can't die" Erasiel replied. "By the way can I break the barrier now?" Erasiel asked.

"That barrier is extremely strong nobody can crack it" Origa replied, Erasiel raised his staff and stretched out his hands; an audible shattering was heard that of a magic barrier being torn out of existence and a flow of energy rushed inside. Origa fainted at this; Tatsumi caught her.

From there the Dark Elves were locked away in Origa's own dungeons as their troops handed over their arms to the mercenaries of the Black Dogs, Tatsumi's forces camped outside the fortress while the dogs went inside.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Betrayal

A week later… Tatsumi was disturbed, considering that they had been in this fortress a week already Erasiel told him that it was important to give off an air of ignorance, the dogs outnumbered them 5 to 1 and if Tatsumi wanted to avoid a blood bath then they had to play along with being ignorant about Volt's plans. Speaking of Volt had been at work in ways that Erasiel and Tatsumi both knew where clear red flags and he was definitely not the merc with a heart of gold he tried to present outwards, the first of these being that he had not purged the abherant monsters from the fortress something which would have been done if Volt truly meant to end the war, the second was that the mercs and the way they acted around Origa and the other Dark Elven captives in addition to the women in Tatsumi's company to a point where Tatsumi had to break a couple of bones to get them to stop hassling his wives that didn't kick asses for perving them.

Tatsumi walked into Origa's Library where he found Erasiel along with Linzi and merc mage Kin, in addition to Astrid all of whom were studying the tomes in her large library. "Ah Tatsumi good to see you here, Origa has got quite the collection here: I'm just reading this book on runes and wards" Kin greeted. "You know that the mark on Origa's chest is a protection spell for her womb and virginity, basically if any man managed to try and rape her, they'd be pushed out and they'd dissolve from the dick up" Kin explained.

"Probably best she has it with all people here that would like to do that in some disgusting form of revenge" Tatsumi replied, Erasiel laughed.

"I agree Tatsumi, that I like in a woman being smart enough to take that extra step in defense, being prepared for any scenario regardless of how unlikely it may be" Erasiel replied.

"You like her?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not like that, she's got too much of an ego for my tastes, besides she's a bit too- cutthroat and didn't really care too much about what her armies did" Erasiel replied.

"He's only saying that because she clearly has a thing for you Tatsumi and I'm blocking him from any girl that has one for you" Linzi replied, Tatsumi laughed.

"Anyway Tatsumi Volt wanted to see you, something about what's next from here, the lads are nearly finished with going thru everything the fortress has on offer in terms of monetary value along with weapons man the Dark Queen must have some amazing smiths, I heard that the elf Elda is a Mastersmith whose works were renowned when she was just a teenager and now that she's had a few centuries to work her craft and test her weapons on the battle field she's a legend" Kin explained.

"I'll go see him, Erasiel come with me this concerns you too as you're my right-hand man" Tatsumi explained, Erasiel handed the book he was reading to Linzi who eagerly put down her's and read the new tome she hadn't read yet and that was clearly safe to read: fortunately Erasiel had been taking the dangerous stuff and storing it away in another plane to make sure no one with bad ideas got their hands on that stuff.

Tatsumi then stepped out of the room followed by Erasiel and readied the mirror to speak to Celestine. "Celestine we've been delayed for about a week at the fortress I'm going to speak to Volt now can you listen over this distance?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, I can keep my mirror hidden" Celestine's soft voice replied, Erasiel grinned.

The two then made their way to the throne room where Volt sat in Origa's chair like a king. "Ah Tatsumi good to see you and Darkar that's not surprising you're here, you seem to follow him like hound does his master" Volt greeted.

"I'm oath sworn till the day he dies and I'm a man of my word, Afterall one who breaks their word has no value in it and makes enemies with it" Erasiel replied.

"Anyway, enough of that, Tatsumi I'd like to have a discussion, with the Dark Queen captured that means this war is over and soon me and my lads will be out of a job" Volt began.

"I'm aware of that, you're welcome to come to Eden the Empire always needs mercenaries to hunt Danger Beasts" Tatsumi tried diplomatically, he didn't mean it but it was worth a shot.

"I cannot take that offer, my lads are of Eostia and would like to stay on Eostia, it's a nice place to live and will be better soon enough" Volt explains.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked wanting clarity.

"Ah you see Eostia is a land where change is needed: for the past five centuries the world was ravaged by the wars of women, not just that women have great power, its hard for men to rise in society, male knights are rare and well to a degree men are held to higher standards and I'm not going even mention that its harder for a male magic user to learn how to use their unnatural gifts without finding alternative teaching then the official mage guilds. It's time to change that, long ago men ruled these lands and women were, to a degree subservient; they had a good deal of freedoms but they didn't interfere in the way the world was run and for a long time about 2000 years there was peace in all of Eostia's lands, but all that changed with the Dark Queen's war, her actions plunged the world into a 500 year conflict and the acts of the alliance are little better, men are subservient and forces to follow the commands of women, husbands are limited to stringent rules and regulations. In fact, one of the reasons many people join my company since its an escape from the rules of society and its norms" Volt explained.

"So, the world's in control of women, how do you plan on changing that, hopefully without bloodshed" Tatsumi replied knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Tatsumi you of all people should know that no great change happens bloodlessly much less without objections: no what I've in mind for Eostia is an end to the centuries old rule of women and creating a world where every man is a king in his own right, where he can live truly free of any restrictions that would inhibit his choices: in short I've in mind to create a world where women are completely subservient to men, where they must cater to any man's needs, where outdated institutions like marriage and religion are cast aside and men can follow passions like they did in eras before laws of an old world" Volt replied. "Starting with of course that Queen, there are many people who support my vision not the least of which are the adherents that served her for long time, they were enslaved to her will not allowed to act on their true passions beyond that which she viewed as necessary evils: not just her but her servants too; especially her half-breed protected she's much too haughty and arrogant, and hates all men because she believes there all the same but will follow her queen to hell; she will be broken first and I've already began preparations for it; or rather have planned them; because you see Tatsumi now that you and Darkar know my plans you've stepped into a crossroads will you join me in my quest for a better world or cling to the ideals of the old one?" Volt concluded.

Tatsumi had to suppress the urge to run him thru right then and there, he had learned from his first fight with Volgoth never underestimate an opponent especially when they are of his caliber of intelligence or higher. "I'm up for it but one condition, I want the Dark Queen and her followers for myself, no one else may touch them" Tatsumi lied, but he did so in a way that Volt didn't notice the deception, he couldn't after all see his aura or could he.

"I see Tatsumi, go to the cells have your way with the Queen and her servants, you've earned it" Volt replied. "Darkar stay here I'd like to speak with you in private" Volt added, Erasiel stood still and Tatsumi left, Kerborg communicated with Erasiel telepathically and he was ordered to inform Linzi of an upcoming double cross.

"Are you for my offer Darkar?" Volt asked.

"You know my answer: Abaddon" Erasiel replied, Volt frowned then smirked wickedly.

"You would say that wouldn't you? My Father did warn me you would be a problem, now I have you alone and with no way to escape" Volt replied and the room's doors locked, Ginyol appeared from a portal. "Brother I think you've been looking forward to this as much as I have" Volt replied.

"Indeed Volt, I have our father will be most pleased in a defeat of his greatest rival once he's out of the way Tatsumi will be easy to deal with, after all the failure of Volgoth is still fresh" Ginyol replied and assumed his true form, that of towering burgundy armored demon, his skin remained the same tanned tone but his hair which had been slightly red was now blood red with protruding horns from it, his eyes were now purely blue with no iris to be seen in his hand he head a demonic curved sword.

"Indeed" Volt replied and readied his Greatsword.

"You're not going to use your demon form" Erasiel replied assuming his battle form that of a winged warrior with a long purple and orange feathered tail clad in full purple and orange colored Realix Plate and drew his falchions.

"I don't need it to crush you, this form will suffice!" Volt replied and the two demons began to circle him.

"It's Treason then" Erasiel replied.

"An Abaddon can never betray a Darkar a Darkar is the lowest form of life: we will have our revenge!" Ginyol replied and the two rushed into attack Erasiel parried the strikes with ease.

"Akham's Mindrazor!" Erasiel casted his weapons glew with dark purple light. "Asha grant me strength!" Erasiel yelled and countered ruthlessly with a flurry of strikes Volt countered with brutal counters which were brutal in terms of brawn though Erasiel was stronger and countered with an even more brutal strike that he expected would have shattered Volt's sword but that didn't happen but it did drive him into the ground with impressive force. "Impossible that blow would have broken your blade!" Erasiel shouted.

"It's made of Realix Darkar! And it has been hellforged since you'd never break it but I'll break you" Volt replied and then began a series of tactical attacks meant to test Erasiel's style of fighting. Ginyol attacked from the side but Erasiel dived down letting the two brothers strike each other then swung slashing at their legs before leveraging his own in an aggressive grapple that took Ginyol's feet out from under him before driving Persuasion into his knee and Reason into Volt's elbow guard. "VERD AKAI MAKVA!" Erasiel casted and let out a surge of strong energy that shook the room and sent out rainbow colored energy blades in the direction of both brothers before modifying his legs in their form using his now taloned feet to seize Ginyol and fling him thru about five walls of the Fortress out of the fortress into the flatlands where he impacted thru a mountain making a tunnel before the momentum stopped halfway thru the mountain. With Ginyol out of the way for the time being Erasiel focused on Volt delivering fast strengths: he could tell Volt was angry now; he thought this fight would be over quickly so confident was he in his human form's martial skill.

Meanwhile… Tatsumi had rushed to his temporary quarters once he heard the sounds of fighting in the throne room and grabbed his possessions, then Origa's scepter which he had been keeping for safety. Linzi rushed from the Library having knocked Kin flat with a kick to his groin, then rushed to warn every single member of Tatsumi's entourage she encountered ruthlessly cutting down any Kuroinu merc that got in her way. From there fighting broke out both between limited Imperial Forces and the Dogs themselves, infighting with the Abhorrents of Origa happened as Volt's influence that had kept them restrained from their killer instincts led them to fight both friend and foe alike. Tatsumi quickly regrouped with his bodyguards who he found standing over a pile of dead mercs who hadn't gotten the chance to respond, also the armory had been stormed by another group of Tatsumi's soldiers who made of with every elven weapon they could carry. Tatsumi then ran to the dungeon where he found the Dog guards who hadn't heard the racket upstairs hassling Origa and her fellow dark Elves.

"You're going have to be punished for your crimes by us and by your-"the merc captain began saying before he was violently beheaded by Tatsumi wielding Michael: Sword of Truth; his Teigu blade that cut thru the man in full plate like he was butter. The other mercs were shocked by this development and Tatsumi brutally cut them all down before they could draw their weapons. He then broke the cell doors down.

"Origa: we're leaving, Volt's betrayed us, he wants to make you and all your followers slaves especially Chloe!" Tatsumi warned and handed her scepter.

"That Bastard, I expected better of him but turns out he's no better than any other man: come my servants our home is lost, and we must leave!" Origa replied.

"Yes, Lady Origa!" All the Dark Elves said simultaneously.

"Now we need to get our weapons, lets head to the armory" Chloe commented.

"Yes, let's do that; then we'll fight our way out!" Elda agreed.

"We'll get your weapons, but we'll have to leave soon after" Tatsumi replied, he then dawned Ephraim: the armor of God and led the way his four champions dawning their own Teigu grade armor alongside the Three Sacred Blades and the Elite Seven.

They didn't have to go far before they ran into a line of armored mercs backed up by a few orcs. "So what do we have here? The Dragons double-crossed! Get them! Take the girls and we'll have out fun!" the Captain of the mercs yelled, Origa stepped forward.

"Mordak Vuul!" Origa casted yelling The Word of Pain, suddenly the group of mercs dropped down to the ground in immense pain. "Valkul Mak!" Origa casted, then the mercs arched over as their skin began peeling off. "Fate of Bjuna!" She yelled in a cast, suddenly they began to dissolve as the raw energy of magic began to pull their bodies apart. Origa then outstretched her hand and made a motion that caused the bodies to fall apart into desiccated husks.

Tatsumi was shocked. "Just a taste of what power I have that remains" Origa explained, they continued onto the armory where Tatsumi found a number of his soldiers guarding it.

"Your majesty we've secured the armory, what are the Dark Elves doing here?" the chief soldier asked.

"They're coming with me, we can't leave them in the clutches of Volt and his monsters" Tatsumi replied and the Dark Elves went inside the armory securing their equipment which had been kept separate from the other arms. A loud reverberating shock shook the fortress and caused Tatsumi to near lose his balance.

"What's that?" Chloe asked finishing putting on her armor and in the process of collecting knives.

"If I had to guess that would be my husband buying us time: we have to get to the others outside then I'll open a portal to take us about 100 miles from here" Linzi replied.

Meanwhile… Linzi's words had merit, and were spot on: Erasiel had just flung Volt back with a surge of magic and was readying himself to deliver a brutal follow up. "Had enough yet Abaddon?" Erasiel asked.

"I will NOT lose to a Darkar! Much less my Father's Greatest enemy!" Volt yelled then his human form began to shift.

"Field of Anith Amul!" Erasiel casted and a surge of powerful energy enclosed the transforming Volt inside, granted this barrier was a powerful force, but Erasiel wasn't able to maintain it as Ginyol returned from being flung a good ten miles away menacing him with a demonic halberd in place of his sword, Erasiel back flipped out of the strike's range. "Assia Evanos!" Erasiel casted and his eyes turned into gold orbs for a moment before Erasiel let forth a massive blast of energy that flung Ginyol into the still transforming Volt.

But that was only a momentary reprieve as Volt revealed his true form. A towering 8 foot demon with dark black skin and a mane of long brown hair, eyes that were blue eyes with no iris to be seen, his hide was scaly his horns of which he had 9 like those of a deer were long tall and warped into curves but had many spikes, his head was crested by a long set of two protrusions that were in the shape of a V and were long and spike and colored deep burgundy. His face was still to a degree handsome in the demonic way but had deep scars and warped scales that twists his visuals with a jaw filled with sharp teeth. His Claws were sharp but had a deal of suppleness to them but were thick with calluses. His arms were large and he griped his sword in one hand and the blade too had changed; it was now a dark runed black blade with crimson runes highlighting it. His back had great bat like wings of impressive size and he had a long spiked forked tail like a trident. He was clad in full demonic plate that menaced with spikes with the crest of house Abaddon in the center along with marks of greed, lust, and misery engraved on it, it was overlaid by a fiery red scale sash and a scale plated long skirt over his legs, his feet warped and having 10 digits towards the front and five to the back like talons. "You look a lot like your father but your much brawnier" Erasiel replied. Volt cackled and outstretched his free hand and summoned a trident, tall as he was and covered with barbs of wicked design, he pointed the weapon towards Erasiel.

"I thank you for your observation: my father, grandfather and great-grandfather have told me stories of you: the second Greater Phoenix of Order, a god in all but birth, near equal to the Eternity Queen in strength, the one with the power to make and destroy universes, to manipulate time and the fabric of reality on a whim but with all that power you fear to use it; you know how strong you are and what even a fraction of your true power would do to this system, no this galaxy: I'm the son of Valtor and Delab the Tormentor, I their eldest child will avenge the failures of Volgoth, that rank amateur: Tatsumi thinks he's powerful because he defeated Volgoth, I'm ten times stronger then my father's newest Baron, I'm a Prince of Despair: I will see this world, no this universe brought to misery, I want it all" Volt responded. "I will destroy your friends: I will rape their women, all of it will be mine and you don't have the courage to use even a tenth of your full power to destroy me, because you know that a tenth of your true power would destroy this moon, and all the planets nearest to it: billions would die if you unleashed your true power and that is why you are weak!" Volt replied and attacked.

Erasiel had to dodge the lunge from the imposing trident, the new weapon would cause a good deal of damage to his armor; fortunately though Volt would have to tear the whole suit itself to get at his skin, the armor had no chinks in it, Erasiel's forging skills left no gap not even the smallest in any of his works so skilled was he in the art of armorsmithing. However his falchions would not serve him in this bought, the reach of Volt's trident required a change of weapons, reach to match his, to that end he sheath his blades and summoned his staff, pressed a button and revealed the concealed glaive inside Irietta's Boon, the staff forged by his beloved sister for him. "Irietta's work hasn't ever failed me and I won't let my beloved down: my truest love" Erasiel thought then dodged the thrust of Volt's trident and caught the weapon with his own, stepping inside Volt's guard. "Curse of the Midnight Wind!" Erasiel casted, the energy put out hindered Volt's reflexes, slowing him. "Doombolt!" Erasiel casted and surge of dark magic blasted Volt who took the hit hard.

Suddenly Erasiel had to dodge from Ginyol's new onslaught. "Damn it both these assholes are infuriating, props for resilience to him, don't get angry though; rage doesn't ever serve you well: it never does" Erasiel thought then parried.

Back with Tatsumi… Tatsumi's forces cut a path thru the Dogs as they made their way for the main gate, as much as Tatsumi wanted to use the entrance they came in by it was too narrow for his much more numerous troops about 200 of which had entered the fortress to their liege's protection. Tatsumi smirked as one of the 20 Dwarven hammerers from his honor guard hammered a Dog merc into the ground like he was a nail and smiled as Mez carved thru about ten more with her naginata Impa's Fury the fires from the blade terrifying the mercs: the time saved by mercenaries running from them was major because that meant they had to face less of them, as they charged out the main gate they were glad that there wasn't any enemy opposition outside, the entirety of Volt's army had moved into the fortress while Tatsumi had opted to camp outside officially to guard the outside approach but chiefly to prevent a blood bath when the Black Dogs revealed their true colors. "Come on!" Tatsumi yelled waving to his troops behind and they rushed in rapid advance across the plains to the camp.

Back in the throne room Erasiel sensed that he only had to hold off Volt and Ginyol for a little longer before Linzi managed to get everyone out to safety. Erasiel powered thru a series of aggressive strikes, having to absorb fire energy from their attempts to use fire magic against him or rather Ginyol's attempts as Volt was smart enough not to try that tactic: Erasiel then ducked a pair of blows before spinning his glaive from the ground to parry blows as he attempted to knock the legs from under his opponents which worked but it only bought him brief openings, Volt then changed his tactics and Erasiel in turn changed his own. "Kerborg! Gripmaw!" Erasiel yelled and summoned telepathically. The two faceless appeared and assumed their battle forms, clad in Realix plate bodies that were human like but had only three toes on their feet and their faces masked by executioner's cowls in their hands they wielded the three bladed Vagalthi great axes one of the two great-axes used by Faceless warriors and the large of the two. In terms of size the two were comparable to Volt and Ginyol in size.

"Full offense, hold nothing back!" Erasiel ordered and the two faceless wordlessly advanced Volt and Ginyol backed off from him and engaged the two newcomers which were about the same size and build of themselves and who attacked with brutal strikes that were also extremely quick: any human warrior would have been shredded but Arch-Demons were on a different level. The two were a diversion Erasiel had a plan if he wasn't going to able to defeat the two demons here and then he'd cripple their plans and buy time for the Alliance to prepare: with that in mind in midst of the fight he readied a powerful spell. "Deliverance of Axeoth!" Erasiel yelled in a powerful cast, this spell brought forth a massive asteroid sized ball of magical energy that was dark blue with raw magic that crashed into the fortress, the energy output crashed into the left half of the fortress tearing a massive hole crashing downwards about six deeps below the fortress, the shock of the force was comparable a magnitude 6 earthquake that shook the ground with the force comparable to those Krakatoa and Tambora's eruptions combined and about a tenth of an atomic bomb: the blast vaporized any merc or abherant caused in the area and what limited warding that was left barely withstood the strength of the impact; in the center Erasiel then used a magic force to collide the two demon brother's into each other, the force would have again killed any human but it was enough to knock both flat and out and if he had the means handy to kill them he would have finished them off but unfortunately he did not have the weapons needed on hand to deal with the two demon twins, he turned to Kerborg and Gripmaw who wordless transformed back to bat form and perched on Erasiel who teleported out, as he felt Linzi teleport the entire force of Tatsumi to a place 100 miles away from the fortress and about a league from Ansur.

Erasiel walked up to Tatsumi covered in blood. "Did you kill them?" Tatsumi asked.

"No: I didn't have the means to not without destroying Eostia and Eden: my strength is powerful Tatsumi, far stronger but I can't use that power, the last time I did- trillions died and it wasn't even 70% of my full power" Erasiel replied then sighed fatigued by the amount of magic he had casted, the last spell had taken a good deal of energy. "I'll need about a barrel's worth of Shade of the Evening: that spell did take a bit out of me and I'm thirsty" Erasiel replied.

"Don't you worry Erasiel my love, I've already got that taken care off but first we need to get to Ansur" Linzi replied.

"You were right about the Black Dogs I should have known that a group with that name was trouble" Tatsumi commented his armor stained with blood still none of it his own.

"Trust me its worse then that Tatsumi, Volt is an Arch-demon so is Ginyol and the sons of Valtor" Erasiel replied, Tatsumi gasped.

"How tough are they?" Tatsumi asked concerned.

"Ten times the strength of Volgoth; trust me Tatsumi you'll need my aid against them" Erasiel replied; Tatsumi shrugged, both looked each other in the eye then went their ways getting the troops in order for a forced march to Ansur, no rest until they got there.

Tatsumi looked into the mirror. "Celestine" Tatsumi greeted as her image appeared in the mirror.

"Tatsumi, my champion, I felt a great surge of magic, what happened?" Celestine asked.

"Volt's a demon, an arch-demon from Hell itself, the dogs are traitors and they are the true enemy" Tatsumi replied.

"Was your mission a success though, is Origa safe?" Celestine asked, Tatsumi smiled.

"Safe as can be, she's- more then capable of fending for herself, so are her fellow dark elves: they're all women" Tatsumi explained.

"Then it is as I feared, the war has caused their numbers to run dry, our races are great peril" Celestine replied.

"There must be something that can be done" Tatsumi replied.

"There are a number of things that can be done but they must wait until you're ready, for now we must prepare for war, I'll inform the other knights but I fear they may not heed my words: still though we have some time, I assume that your escape weakened their forces?" Celestine asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how much; how many are there in full?" Tatsumi asked.

"Across the lands of Eostia: hundreds of thousands fight under their banner, I fear though that they may corrupt others to their cause, the hearts of men are easily corrupted by evil" Celestine asked.

"Celestine- We need to talk about something" Tatsumi explained.

"It will have to wait until you return to Ken: much work needs doing and I'll need to gather our strength for war, all of Eostia is in the path of evil and I know not how evil they are but we must not lose heart or our will to fight against it" Celestine replied.

"The only thing needed for evil to triumph is for good to do nothing, for there not to be a hero to defeat evil" Tatsumi replied.

"And Eostia need a hero, that hero is two heroes, you and me, we must save the people of Eostia and of Eden as well, should Eostia fall Eden would be next" Celestine replied, Tatsumi only had to think of what Volt would do to his children and those he loved that couldn't fight to have the resolve to take up the role of messiah again.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Council of War, Judgement of Origa and a Warning of things to come

An hour after the escape…

Tatsumi took a good deep breath, Linzi took a look at him. "Hey are you alright?" Linzi asked.

"I'm- well amazed that we made it out of there without anyone being lost on our side and even more so by the fact you were able to move my entire army with one spell" Tatsumi replied.

"Magic allows for some interesting possibilities, anyway we aren't out of this, yet we still need to warn Princess Knights about the betrayal" Linzi replied.

"What about Erasiel?" Tatsumi asked.

"What about me?" Erasiel replied coming from behind the Golden Dragon Emperor.

"Hell, you need to stop doing that" Tatsumi replied.

"Which saving your life or surprising you by my sheer ability to arrive precisely when I need to" Erasiel countered, then grinned.

"You- you know if you weren't an extremely powerful extra-dimensional being, I'd be inclined to punch you for that remark" Tatsumi replied.

"Please Tatsumi if I had a gold coin for every time someone said they wanted to punch me or followed thru on it I'd be even more rich then I already am" Erasiel explained. "Anyway, you going to use that mirror of yours to call Celestine or am I going to have to play messenger?" Erasiel asked.

"Shut it, Linzi you deal with your husband I'm- wait before I call her I need to see Queen Origa" Tatsumi explained, then left the odd couple of a Halfling Bard and a Phoenix God behind him, his entourage had seen to helping take inventory of what they hadn't been able to bring with them and to clean their weaponry of the fresh blood that stained it from killing Mercs and Orcs alike.

It was easy for him to find the Dark Elves, they numbered about 30 and they stuck together like a wolf pack with all the deterrence of trouble that it offered. It was however easily to spot Origa amongst the others. "Halt!" Chloe shouted, Tatsumi did so not wanting to antagonize the dark elf- no half-elf, something was obvious by the shorter ears something that almost none of the other Dark Elves had, still though she held her twin swords in a protective stance as if expecting trouble.

"At ease Chloe, allow the Dragon Emperor to approach I find it quite fascinating what today's events have brought me, in fact this whole week has had far more excitement then I've had in decades" Origa replied.

"Milady do you have need of me?" Miria asked from her side.

"Not at the moment, there is much however that may require your skills; my foresight is- dimmed but I can guess that you're here to talk about what comes next" Origa replied.

"Indeed, that I am, I wanted you with me, I'm going to contact Celestine using this mirror she gave me and I'm not sure she'd believe your safe if you aren't with me when I have that conversation" Tatsumi explained.

"I see, you're one of those people who believes that you should have evidence to back up your successes, I like that, results speak for themselves, also I trust this is about our friendship, I can't see any other reason Celestine would insist on me being brought back alive" Origa replied, she then stood up from her makeshift throne of a lone stump, Elda and Chloe began to follow. "No, stay here my loyal servants, this is a personal matter that concerns Celestine and myself you and the others are to wait until I return, I trust Emperor Tatsumi won't do anything untoward, especially given the circumstances of our rescue and not while I still hold my staff" Origa commanded. Origa and Tatsumi withdrew to a nearby grove which was private enough for the conversation.

"Here hand that to me" Origa requested.

"Alright, I guess your going to activate it, though Celestine said it should be simple for even someone who couldn't use magic to use" Tatsumi replied.

"I've used these before and I think the teleportation spell may have thrown off the enchantment slightly" Origa replied then muttered some words under her breath, the mirror activated to bring the visual of Celestine. "Hello, my old friend" Origa greeted, Celestine who had been in a bath jolted in shock nearly losing the towel she had on.

"Origa?" Celestine asked surprised.

"I've captured your champion" Origa replied.

"WHAT?!" Celestine replied.

"Just kidding, I had to do that, your champion Tatsumi is perfectly find and I- owe him my life and my very dignity, he saved me from a fate worse than death, but I'll let him explain the circumstances that happened" Origa replied with a chuckle then handed the mirror to Tatsumi who had recovered from the laughter brought on by Origa's prank, he hadn't anticipated the Dark Queen to have a sense of humor.

"Tatsumi what happened? I trust your mission was successful by Origa being with you, yet I sense you aren't in the Dark Fortress what happened?" Celestine asked.

"First off the mission was a success I captured Origa and the other Dark Elves, without a fight, then we spent a couple days in the Dark Fortress, that was when Volt and Black Dogs betrayed us: Volt and his brother Ginyol are powerful Arch-Demons of the demon house of Abaddon and the sons of the Arch-Demon Valtor who was responsible for nearly conquering my world, I see now he didn't exactly give up after I defeated his champion Volgoth and I- well am afraid for your world: Volt desires to create a sex-empire where women and girls are enslaved in being sex-toys anyone who stands against him is to die: his vision would cause the fall of Eostia and I'd bet Eden wouldn't be far behind, both our worlds are in danger and perhaps the entire universe" Tatsumi explained.

"I see, then you were right about the Dogs, your suspicions were right to begin with though I was aware that it was likely the case, my informants informed me that they were moving suspiciously, troops that were stationed in the cities have begun moving to the Black Fortress I assumed as reinforcements but I see now they are on the march to fight against us as such I will be ordering my forces in Ken to detain any Black Dog forces and have given orders to other strongholds to do the same" Celestine explained.

"You have to order your armies to stop them, we can't let them gather their strength" Tatsumi replied.

"I cannot do that, I could but any messages I could send wouldn't reach the forces that could respond in time and that aside it would take far too long to mobilize, I've opted instead to have all Alliance Forces muster for the worse, I've also summoned the Princess Knights to Ken for an emergency meeting to discuss the crisis, also my agents captured a few suspicious individuals inside my city, they've so far resisted any reasonable methods I'd appreciate your aid in extracting information, now also I've summoned the knights to discuss the fate of Origa, I'm- worried for her when you arrive in the city be sure to have her and the other Dark Elves conceal their identities I'd hate for a mob of my subjects to try and exact their own twisted ideas of justice" Celestine replied.

"I see, I just- make sure everyone knows that there are likely to be traitors, I know the duplicitous nature of Valtor's followers, and I'll bet his sons use similar plans" Tatsumi replied.

"That I'm aware of, I've instructed my agents to observe any and all high-ranking individuals for signs of corruption" Celestine replied.

"Can your agents be relied on?" Tatsumi asked.

"They can, they are fellow High Elves, none of our race would fall to such corruption, we are the protectors of order given that duty by the gods" Celestine replied.

"Anyone can be swayed by evil, even the highest paragons of virtue, Volgoth was once on such person and he fell hard" Tatsumi replied.

"Don't think my people are easily swayed, such ideas of depravity are against our very beliefs as a race, do not think that the hearts of elves are easily swayed to evil unlike humans who are such" Celestine replied.

"Not all humans are easily brought to evil!" Tatsumi replied insulted.

"I know, but you know that they are more susceptible then most, your world was once twisted and rotted by evil people and the worst monsters of it were humans you told me yourself and remember that the great betrayer was human and- never mind we don't have time to argue about our views on the world you must make haste to Ken, we can't give the Black Dogs more time to gather their strength then we already have, the hour grows late and if Volt and Ginyol are indeed demons you know we are on a time limit to save Eostia from the dark fate that they desire to bring to it" Celestine replied, Tatsumi pocket the mirror.

"We must leave now; we have dallied too long" Origa replied.

"Yes" Tatsumi replied and they left the grove then gathered their force and marched towards the main road looking for signs, the spell had dropped them about ten miles from Ken.

On the way there Tatsumi took time to walk with the Dark Elves, Origa's protectors: Delva, Elda and Chloe looked at him watchful glares, which were shared by Ruka, Origa's younger sister. "While we head for Ken, I'd like to discuss things with Tatsumi, I'd like to know more about you and your world" Origa explained.

"Alright though I'd like to know more about you as well" Tatsumi replied.

"Very well, that's a fair trade, though my tale is one of great sorrow and of loss, my people are not as numerous as they once were, mostly due to our own hubris but also due to centuries of fighting, once we Dark Elves were once as numerous as humans, now our numbers are few, hopefully a way to restore our race will return but I think the days of our glory are long past, if such things can be reclaimed I don't think they will be any time soon" Origa explained, then explained in detail the history of the Dark Elves, how they along with High Elves and Wood Elves were once one people their names referring to the realms where they dwelled but now since grown reflective of their race. The Dark Elves according to Origa were misunderstood with humans coming up with many myths and lies about them. "One of the greatest lies is that if a High Elf loses their purity they become a Dark Elf, that is a full-faced lie an old-wives story passed down as if it were true, if it were true then my race wouldn't be in the state it is now because the High Elves still are as numerous as Humans how their kind coexist I have no idea" Origa explained.

This lead to Tatsumi asking an important question "Why do you hate humans?" Tatsumi asked.

"That is a question I knew would be asked of me, to summarize it I know for a fact that my hatred comes from the fact that humans have been responsible for every single tragic catastrophe in my life and are responsible for the deaths of both my parents: my father was murdered by a treacherous king who sided with the Great Betrayer, that vile blackguard slit my father's throat as his drank wine at the table of the Great Festival of Unity, my mother was raped and murdered by sellswords, my sister Ruka has had to be raised by me because of her death not to long after Ruka's birth, I've lost countless Dark Elves to humans, the men of their race rape Dark Elf women and murder our children and have wiped out every last male in my dominion you think that after all these things I'd have any love for their race, no I in turn wanted to repay everything they did in kind and what did our High Elven and Wood Elven cousins do about the human abuses, nothing but protect them from our justified wrath or in the case of the Wood Elves hide away and cower from the world!" Origa replied fervently.

Tatsumi frowned. "And where do I fit in your opinion of humans, I'm one after all" Tatsumi replied.

"You are different, you are not from this world neither are those in your service, with some exceptions, I have nye a quarrel with you or your particular breed of humans, no you are an enigma and for you I have great respect, especially in the way you treated me and your selfless rescue of me and my loyal subjects; you could have abandoned me yet you didn't and you saved me and my subjects from a fate worse than death, I'm not exaggerating here I have wards that protect me from the carnal and twisted desires of men but I have not the strength to put such protections on my beloved subjects even though I wish it, for you see my powers have faded, I know not why but I suspect it to be work of the demons or of- something else: you see the High Elves have their gods and their Goddess Kavidii and we in turn have our own goddess, one who reflects our state, but during our desperation we turned to Dark deity one who begged to bless our race with strength to win the wars, in turn many of our kind were turned into the abherant monsters that were in my service and now serve Volt, and I could barely control them. The Abhorrents rape and pillage because it is in their nature try as I might my efforts control their atrocities only served to enrage them, eventually I gave up trying to control their atrocities I had not the strength to do so and while I could on an individual scale their numbers exceed and put to shame humans in their number. I was a fool to think such creatures could be controlled and now I see that in my race's desire for victory we have nearly doomed our race to extinction, there were those who warned me of this but I heeded not their warnings instead I preformed the rituals and- doomed my race, I fear now that I may be the last Dark Elven Queen and those of my company may join me in a doom: I- don't know how to prevent my people from becoming extinct not with those who seek to make us so growing in number by the day" Origa explained. "But enough of my people's dark tale, I must let you know why Celestine insisted on you sparing my life and bringing me back to Ken alive, was it our old friendship or was it something more" Origa asked.

Tatsumi explained to Origa about Celestine's visions Origa only smiled. "I see she is not the only one having visions of the future, the same goddess visited me in my dreams as well, I see now why, you are the key to saving our world but more than that perhaps the future of the Dark Elves, I owe you deeply for my rescue and that of my subjects; perhaps you would be interested in- well" Origa replied, then stumbled with her words. "A date" she said presently to the shock all her party.

"Lady Origa you cannot seriously be considering a relationship with a- human!" Chloe remarked.

"Yes, sister consider your actions carefully what would father and mother have wanted?" Ruka added.

"I expected your reaction, Ruka father and mother would have never wanted this war they would have however wanted me to find happiness in my life: I see this conflict was folly as it has only served to cause the rise of a greater evil and near doom our race to extinction, however I cannot let his actions go unrewarded, besides my visions tell me he will be the one who allows our race to be now but know nothing you can say will suede me from this course it is our only hope of salvation and redemption" Origa explained. "Any of you who follow me must know I do this of my own free will if Emperor Tatsumi proves himself worthy of my hand and love then he will have earned it if not there are others who may prove so, I only ask that you each give him a chance, perhaps if he is worthy enough for me he will be the same for you and if that is the case I'd ask you to give him a chance and if you find him worthy wed him also that we may bare his children and restore our glory" Origa added to the shock of her entire entourage.

"I- as you bid Lady Origa" Chloe responded, as much as she hated humans she was loyal to her queen thru and thru and would do whatever she asked of her, even if it went against her personal feelings; besides it wasn't as if Origa was asking them to marry him involuntarily she simply wanted her to give him a chance.

"As you command my Queen" Miria replied, she was followed by the other Dark Elves in pledging their oaths save one.

"I'll give him a chance sister but just for your sake remember that while you may be queen I'm your sister and if he does ANYTHING to betray your trust and your feelings I'll be there to end him" Ruka replied looking at Tatsumi with distrust her eyes glaring at him.

"You will have no need to do such things Ruka, for if he betrays my trust, I will end him myself do you understand Tatsumi?" Origa replied.

"I do, and I won't betray your trust" Tatsumi replied, their horses brayed as they moved forward.

Later that day… Linzi's spell had taken them within less than a day's march to Ken; Linzi and Erasiel however did not march with the column rather they flew over it with Erasiel riding Linzi in dragon form the two of them had taken the duty to watch for any Black Dog forces: if such forces were there Erasiel had been instructed to neutralize them as Tatsumi did not want the Dogs to get any advantage whatsoever. Still though their journey was rather peaceful, nothing dangerous happened Erasiel and Linzi didn't see any war parties but Erasiel had taken some actions mainly to gather information that would be of use.

In the Black Stronghold… "This throne is surprisingly comfortable" Volt remarked, he occupied Origa's throne; near him stood his brother Ginyol and his two chief commanders Kin and Hicks but in front of him were a number of commanders that were in charge of separate forces. "And fit for the King of the Cuntry! All of you today marks a new day for Eostia: today we begin the war to end the tyranny of women and reduce them to our cum dumpsters: we will rule Eostia and from there Eden the world of the treacherous Tatsumi will follow: now you are all dismissed, ready your troops and you'll receive your orders soon enough" Volt spoke, the other commanders left him.

"I'm fucking pissed that the Dark Elves got away, also what the hell happened to put a massive hole in the wall?" Hicks remarked indicating the hole where earlier Erasiel had thrown Ginyol thru.

"Darkar happened Hicks, and the less said of that particular threat the better, I'm having to recalculate the whole plan with him involved: now the question is how much time do we have?" Volt asked.

"Time?" Kin asked.

"Yes time is a rather crucial aspect, certain aspects of our plan are being put into motion but the question is how long will it take for the Princess Knights to muster their forces, we need to be swift and take our initial targets quickly: inform General Vict that he is to ready the force to attack Feoh; it is the weak link in the chain: Alicia is so foolish that a proper show of force will cause her to capitulate" Volt explained.

"Why are you sending him and not me brother? Surely I'd be better suited to the task then an Imp!" Ginyol replied.

"Vict is a rather cunning Imp: also Alicia is so foolish that an Imp could lead a force against her, besides you are needed for a tougher nut: I know you've had your sights on one princess in particular since we arrived brother and as she is a formidable commander and opponent I'm sure you want to handle that matter personally" Volt replied.

"Yes Catue: she'll be mine along with her mother, her friends, all the women of Dragondale will be mine!" Ginyol replied and smirked.

"Hey why does he get priority also what about the lads? The Boys aren't going to be happy about him taking the ladies for himself" Hicks commented.

"Silence!" Volt replied and Hicks shut up as he felt a burning sensation on his neck. "Remember who is in charge Hicks; the lads will have their pick of the women of Eostia but not Dragondale, Ginyol has his own force in mind, the kind that he doesn't have to cater to: now for you Hicks I want you to ready the forces that will take Rad: bring Maia back here in chains I don't want you to do anything to her whatsoever nor any of the others: touch a hair on her head and that hand will be removed: I've got special plans for her" Volt replied.

"What kind of plans, I want to fuck her badly!" Hicks replied then felt more burning. "AAGH!" Hicks yelled.

"Every King needs a Queen Hicks and I have to admit I'm a bit smitten with Maia" Volt replied.

"You brother? I knew you and her had a fling but you're actually in love with her: why'd you break up?" Ginyol commented.

"Because we had to maintain the illusion of politics as for my feelings I find her quite enjoyable in bed and I'm not inclined to let anyone else have her, no she will make an excellent Demoness and even more so an excellent consort, after all don't you have the same feelings for Catue?" Volt replied, Ginyol dropped the issue. "Hicks let me be clear: you or any of the lads soil Maia I'll take personal enjoyment in tormenting you to death and after your death in hell" Volt added, Hicks shivered.

"What do want me to do?" Kin asked.

"You are in charge of the taking of Ansur; the Halflings are not to taken lightly and thus I will have need of your intellect, I already have my support network in place I just need you to lead the army: I trust you're interested in the many books those Halflings keep regarding many things" Volt replied.

"Of course, also Luu-Luu is quite- cute do you mind if I have her I'd also like that Bard Linzi?" Kin asked.

"Only after I have her for a test; I've heard the Halflings can breed with all the other human-like races and as such I intend to test that with the Orcs and see if Half-Orc Halflings are possible, just for kicks then she's all yours and Linzi she's yours if you can snag her from Darkar" Volt replied.

"Oh yes that will be interesting to know, I'm interested having her breed with some other races too" Kin replied, and they all cackled, completely unaware of the bats watching them: or rather the Faceless spies that were sending information back to the liege-lord who was making a mental note to fling Kin into the Oblivion Dimension for his designs on his wife.

Ken, one day later… Erasiel and Tatsumi took great care in entering Ken not to attract attention, luckily Celestine's escorts that met up with them were good at keeping the streets clear of onlookers and led them to hidden paths that led to the White Citadel, as a further precaution Tatsumi had the Dark Elves wear hooded cloaks to keep secret their identities, Erasiel had insisted on making sure they get in without attracting any undo attention to avoid either starting a celebration which they didn't have time for or a panic which again they didn't have for. When they arrived at the White Citadel they were met by Claudia and a number of Elven warriors. "You've arrived; for the purposes of security Origa and her companions will have to be escorted by an armed guard, also for the same reasons I must ask that they surrender their weapons" Claudia explained.

"Very well" Origa replied and handed Tatsumi her staff. "He's in charge of it I don't trust any of your soldiers with my staff" Origa explained.

"She is my captive and I'll abide by that request; now treat them with respect and do not do anything untoward to them" Tatsumi added in support.

"Granted, now I'll have to bid your companions stay here, Lady Celestine wishes to speak to Queen Origa specifically; her fate is tied to yours and as such you will be kept under guard" Claudia replied.

"Lady Origa I must insist on accompanying you!" Chloe interrupted.

"Chloe; if Celestine wishes to speak to me specifically you will wait: this is a meeting I was hoping wouldn't happen but under the circumstances I will do as my old friend bids I am not in the position to negotiate, also you needn't worry about my security: they will not harm me without trial or with cause" Origa replied.

"You can be assured of your safety and that of your fellow Dark Elves your majesty, the other Princess Knights and Lady Celestine are awaiting us, they didn't travel too far after the council as they were waiting for reports of your victory" Claudia replied, Tatsumi and Erasiel noted that Claudia was relaxed also that she didn't mention the Black Dogs but it was likely Celestine was keeping that information close until they could meet.

Shortly… Tatsumi alongside Erasiel and Claudia walked into large chamber in which about 10 seats sat around a central table, each chair bar one was occupied by one of the Ten Shields. "Ah you've arrived, Claudia take you seat" Celestine greeted calmly, Claudia sat down without question. "So we meet again Origa, its been while has it not?" Celestine greeted.

"Oh it has been about 500 years since we last met, and you haven't aged a day except your hair has gotten longer" Origa replied calmly.

"The Dark Queen sits before us" Celestine explained or rather began to explain.

"We know that and now she must face justice for her crimes!" Alicia yelled.

"Lets be done with this soon I've got plans for the evening" Maia commented

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" a rather wroth Luu-Luu yelled.

"I've got certain rituals that require a living sacrifice" Kaguya added icily with a cold expression on her face.

"ENOUGH!" Celestine yelled her face turning quite angry. "That is a matter for later; a more pressing matter has come up, far more pressing, in fact one war has ended and another begins, Tatsumi will explain the details" Celestine explained.

"Explain in detail this new threat then Tatsumi we'll leave the matter of Origa until after that, if there is a new enemy it should be our first priority before discussing the fate of the old enemy" Claudia replied.

"I'll keep this brief, but you've all been betrayed: the Black Dogs have turned against you and allied with Origa's former army and brought them into their ranks, Volt is not at all what he seems, he is an Arch-Demon and the son of the Arch-Demon Valtor who recently tried thru his servant Volgoth to conquer Eden my homeworld: if he succeeds all life is at huge risk. Volt explained that unlike Volgoth he intends to conquer all of Eostia and he has allies, the Black Dogs believe that no amount of money the alliance could pay would be enough to pay for their services and wish to enslave all women and reduce them to sex slaves for their own twisted desires: Volt has declared the creation of a Sex Empire with an extremely vulgar name that I shan't repeat here as it would give them some semblance of legitimacy: Volt and his brother Ginyol are Arch-Demons and they will stop at nothing to conquer your world and after it mine and then the rest of the galaxy and universe will follow; we must defeat this enemy for the sake of your world, mine and every single one in the Galaxy where ordinary people live free" Tatsumi explained.

"Nonsense! Volt would never betray the alliance!" Maia yelled in interruption.

"Your past friendship blinds you Maia, I've seen far too many people fall into the trap of deception by demons: they look fair but they are foul and rotten inside" Erasiel explained.

"Maia I know this is difficult to believe but I come from a world where demons lived in human skin, my entire nation was once ruled by a Demon in human form, Volgoth Ugor; and there were countless people that were monsters under the service: trust me you've no idea who Volt is in reality" Tatsumi replied.

"I don't buy this, not at all, but I'll go along for now: even if Volt isn't a traitor I wouldn't put it past the other Dogs to pull something treacherous and vile, mercenaries are loyal only to coin and I know that from experience there are no shortage of mercs who will happily change sides for more money and if they want to ravage and despoil the lands of free people I'll treat them as if they were Orcs" Maia replied.

"I believe Tatsumi, he's not the sort to lie, besides I never was really fond of Volt to begin with, no offense to present company but my people have never trusted mercenaries: too fickle and likely to stab ya in the back, give me an army of my fellow halflings any day and I'll say this if any of these traitors so much as sets foot in the lands of my folk I'll split their ruddy heads open and see if their still fond of shoving their wankers in me then, and if they've sided with Greenskins then their just as bad as them and I'll have their heads and wankers mounted on stakes as a warning to stay out of our lands!" Luu-Luu commented.

"Thanks Luu-Luu" Tatsumi replied.

"Please don't worry I'd never leave ye hanging Tatsumi, besides I'm always up for a fight" Luu-Luu replied.

"Same here sis!" Mei-Mei interjected.

"I believe Tatsumi and that is enough, I've also seen thru use of my magic mirror the betrayal, the threat is real and my agents have already seen and captured those who are collaborators with the traitors; all of us should be wary of those in our employ, even those we've known for years may be traitors and a threat to us all: we cannot take any chances, with that in mind we must ready our troops for war" Celestine explained.

"I second the notion, our soldiers are ready and it seems our decision to preserve our strength and not attack the Black Fortress was one of wisdom and I'm not surprised that the mercenaries who lack honor would betray us" Alicia commented.

"Just remember that they lack honor and do not abide by the laws of war as you know them; with that in mind I'm going to get directly involved and pledge the full might of the Golden Dragon Empire to your aid, I'll help you understand and teach you to wage war against this threat: I've enough experience fighting Demons to know how they think and how much of a threat they are" Tatsumi explained.

"We know how to wage war already" Alicia replied snidely.

"Against enemies you know, the Demons of Abaddon do not fight fair, no laws apply to them and they'll do everything and anything they have to do to win, that means twisting those you once considered friends to be your enemies: you cannot afford to take this threat lightly" Erasiel explained.

"How do we know who we can trust then?" Prim asked seriously.

"I can help with that; I can see a person's aura, I can know their true heart and feelings if they aren't able to use magic, with that in mind however I cannot be everywhere at once and am oath sworn to Tatsumi until his death, I'm his loyal servant and will follow his orders and him" Erasiel explained.

"I see then we are all are in agreement, muster our forces and recruit new troops to assist our current troops, we need to take every measure we can to defeat the traitors, our world is at stake, as is our dignity, our pride, and our own bodies, we cannot let them when I will NOT allow my body to be used as a toy by evil people, I intend to give my love and my temple of a body to one I love and I've no doubt the rest of you are of the same opinion, with that in mind we must remember that our enemy seeks not our deaths but to enslave us and to make us toys for their own demented carnal desires, if we lose we will be slaves to be raped by evil men for the rest of our lives" Celestine concluded.

"Now there is the matter of Origa and the other Dark Elves in her service, the crimes of Origa are too numerous to list here and we must see that this is answered here and now" Claudia explained.

"I'll cut her head off here and now!" Luu-Luu remarked and began to get up before finding herself in a net of light energy.

"Stay your hand and your axe Luu-Luu, as the leader of our number and the alliance I will decide Origa's fate" Celestine interceded.

"I know this isn't my place to speak as Origa's actions have not wronged me but I'm of the opinion you should spare her live and that of the other Dark Elves, we are in desperate times and her former soldiers are against us as such we need every advantage we can get and Origa knows our enemies strengths and weaknesses by heart, also she knows entrances into the enemies stronghold that could be of use. By aiding us she can make amends for her crimes by saving Eostia from this dark fate" Tatsumi interrupted.

"Why would you want to spare her after all she's done, Lady Celestine you can't let this man we hardly know decide the fate of Eostia, in fact I wonder why you let her, and her ilk come with you" Alicia remarked.

"Nobody deserves what Volt had in mind for her, you of all people should know that there are fates worse then death and as a knight bound by chivalry for you to suggest such a thing is an afront to the principles you believe, no true knight would abandon any woman to the fate of being raped daily by evil monsters, especially when you've fought for against that very thing your whole life" Erasiel countered.

"Any true judgement should wait until after this war is over, if it is any consolation I'll personally take Origa and her following to Eden where they can live in exile when this is over" Tatsumi interjected.

"I'll accept that whole-heartedly, besides I'd never truly be welcome on Eostia again" Origa replied. "Look I can speak for myself, I legitimately am sorry for everything that has happened, as for the numerous women who have been raped by my servants over the years I can say firmly I had no control over them, you have no idea how fickle those creatures are in loyalty and when they had the option to betray me to someone else they took it with open arms and having nearly escaped the same fate as so many others have suffered I have newfound knowledge; also even if you don't spare my life I must intercede that my loyal servants are spared, they have nye wrong-doing in this matter, I've saved one of them from enduring the fate Volt desires for us all and I lost my mother to his like, I refuse to allow another woman to befall her fate, not again" Origa continued in repentance. "I beg of you old friend for our friendship, I'm sorry that I let my pride and hatred of humans blind me and cause me to embark on folly that caused suffering and death for five centuries: if I must I'll fact the axe, but if you spare me know that when this is all over I'll leave Eostia and never pose a threat to any of you here again" Origa concluded and teared up.

"Origa- I've made my decision, Origa Discordia and her servants will be spared, their fate will be to aid against our new enemies and after this is over she shall be exiled to Eden, she'll be allowed if she returns to Eostia to visit Ken only and no further under pain of death; that is my decision on that matter" Celestine decided.

"I can't believe- she must at least be under watch of one of our number to prevent her from betraying us" Alicia replied.

"I'll do that, she'd not dare to do so in my presence, should she betray us my axe will remove her head and I'll spit down her neck" Luu-Luu interjected.

"Origa will travel with me, she and her companions will be under my protection and that of the Golden Dragon Empire, as of this moment Origa Discordia I grant you and those of your number citizenship in the Golden Dragon Empire, now as to the matter of my aid, in return for the Golden Dragon Empire's aid I wish for an alliance permanently with the Ten-Shields Alliance and trade deals of mutual benefit to both parties" Tatsumi replied.

"Those will be granted now-"Celestine replied but a door opened.

"Lady Celestine a messenger to see you, one of the Black Dogs" An Elven messenger shouted.

"Allow him in, let the Black Dogs representative state his band's intentions, be they for good or for ill" Celestine replied and a black armor-clad messenger with the symbol of House Abaddon and a black hound on his cuirass stepped in holding an official scroll.

"By order of his majesty King Volt Abaddon of the Cuntry, I have come to request the unconditional surrender of the Princess alliance, he asks for you to submit to his rule and submit your bodies for use by all and any men, all women will be subservient and men shall be in charge: this will be the only time such an offer is made, if it is not accepted the armies of the Cuntry will take what we want by force, know now that a number of your own subjects share our beliefs and will rise up against you: you have no chance of victory surrender now to King Volt Abaddon and you may yet service his men freely" The messenger decreed.

"Surrender! HA! Ya horse-fucking son of jackanape listen up: if ye think that the forces of the Princess alliance are going to roll over and submit to be fuck-toys for your amusement you must be daft as a troll, though to be fair I've seen trolls smarter then you: I for one will not submit, the Kingdom of Goldenshire is full of happy halflings who are quite content with their lot in life and won't stand for any change in that and we will not be slaves of some orc-loving son of a bitch, I for one won't surrender and I'll bet everyone in this room is of the same mind but I at least will tell it to ye with words you understand you fat-jackal-faced pussbag who itches to warm his bed with his sister, his daughter, and even little children, let alone yours truly though in all honesty you couldn't handle me even if I was inclined to tumble with ye which isn't ever going to happen you boar-headed coxfither, Lady Celestine with your leave I will separate this scum's head from his body and see if he is still inclined to fuck me then: as to your so-called king Fuck him and all he stands for, and fuck everyone of his varlets and blackguards along with all his course haired fatties and troll-shit eaters and not to mention the green skinned rapists who have plagued Eostia for centuries! To conclude my response I'll say in no certain terms will the Ten-Shields Alliance which was founded to fight the forces of destruction will surrender to the likes of ye you horse-fucking son-of-jackanape coxfither who's itching for the warming touch of his sister and has a filthy habit of touching little girls and boys! I'll introduce you to my good friend and it will be the last introduction you get in your life you goblin piss drinker" Luu-Luu replied and readied her axe.

"I'll inform King Volt of your decision!" the Messenger replied those were his last words for Luu-Luu was upon him within seconds and before anyone could stop her she had beheaded and bifurcated the diplomat with a single swing of her axe which was stained with blood. Luu-Luu picked up the head and everyone looked at her with shock apart from Mei-Mei, Tatsumi, Erasiel, and Celestine, who regarded her with smiles.

"Well that concludes negotiations" Mei-Mei commented.

"Why did you do that Luu-Luu?! That's an afront to the laws of war" Alicia replied.

"Laws of war my arse, Alicia only you would have your head that far of your arse in this situation, that man was no better then an orc and would've no doubt gone on to rape innocent women and girls, when I see an orc I don't ask it to abide be some laws of war and be all honor bond and shit like that, nope I take my axe and cut clean thru its jimmies and its head then spit on it's corpse, I've told ye again and again Alicia chivalry doesn't apply to monsters and these dogs are monsters, in fact to call them dogs is an insult to all the loyal hounds and noble beasts that that are loyal to good folk not to mention the pups that children love and coddle: no monsters is the word for human trash like this shit; I pity the mother who had to sire this shit-stain" Luu-Luu replied and spat on the corpse. "Now can someone dispose of this trash before his stench rots the White Citadel any more then it already has, find a pit and leave him for the buzzards to feed on, as for his head I'll have this sent back to the dogs along with this" Luu-Luu replied and castrated the corpse with a dagger. "He won't be needing his pecker in hell and I'll see every single one of those traitors share his fate" Luu-Luu added.

"I'm of agreement, at least with the body: Givelian fetch some troops and have them clean up this mess before it offends my sacred home anymore" Celestine replied.

"Still though we can't compremise our principles" Alicia replied.

"Alicia button your yap, Tatsumi you've faced these monsters masters before how do they think will they respect miss Alicia's call for honor and shite like that? Or will they be no better then the Orcs I've been fighting for centuries" Luu-Luu interjected.

"They are no better then orcs, though I can think of a fair few Orcs on Eden who'd be insulted by the comparison but that's beside the point, I've fought this kind of enemy before and they will use any means to win, which means we need to use whatever means we can use to win, examples need to be made of those who fight for Volt and wish to bring about slavery so that people sympathetic to their cause understand the price of treason, that needs to be public and brutal, secondly troops need to be mostly female and I say that every woman who can hold a sword in these lands be taught to use one, not just because we need every women or man we can get but so they can defend themselves against these monsters also let them know that its better to take your own life then be submitted to the slavery they will put them in, finally my expertise extends those in my entourage, you are fortunate that I traveled with my wife Esdeath the best military mind who has ever lived and who can teach you how to wage war against any enemy" Tatsumi explained.

"I see: we must make examples of our enemies, lest they destroy us from within, I know Claudia that you and Alicia will have qualms against this but we must remember that our enemies are no better the monsters both of you have fought since you were trainees and they even fight alongside those same monsters as such we shall treat the same as we treated our previous foes" Celestine explained. "Now I'd like the opinion of the other knights on this plan" Celestine replied.

"I'm for it my goddess, I for one have no desire to be a slave" Theodora commented.

"I'll stand with you as well Lady Celestine, less our race be reduced to shackles" Nina replied.

"Dragondale will not be reduced to shackles I stand with the alliance as before, my mother would agree with me on this" Catue responded.

"All these monsters are an a front to my god and every other diety in the heavens and must be purged" Kaguya agreed.

"I'll fight for you to the end milady" Claudia replied.

"Even though I hate to concede that Volt leads these traitors I'll honor my commitments less all mercenaries be tarred with the same brush as them and will not allow my loyalty to be called into question, I for one would never go along with a plan like theirs" Maia agreed.

"I personally would want to stay out of this but all matter regarding Feoh are my older sister Iris's to make and for the moment I'll stand with the alliance" Alicia replied.

"I'm with you Lady Celestine, I won't let innocents suffer to monsters in fact all of Ur would agree with me, I'm not going to let any evil befall my cousin either" Prim commented. "In fact I'll lead my armies myself I'm tired of sitting around in castles anyway" Prim replied.

"Prim you can't you aren't ready yet" Alicia replied.

"I can and remember Alicia that while you may be my cousin I rule Ur myself and make my decisions, besides my training in magic and sword are nearly finished, and I'm sure I can learn more in the field of battle then by studying scrolls and sparing in yards" Prim replied.

"You already have my sister's decision and I'm of the same mind, I've got a claymore that needs to be wetted by the blood of traitors and I'm of a mind to slice a thousand necks with it" Mei-Mei replied.

"You have my axe and all the support of Goldenshire: we will live free or die!" Luu-Luu replied.

"We are all in agreement then? That is good, we must make preparations, Maia take a force north and fortify Rad against any oncoming threats: I worry that enemies may be behind our lines already and as such I order each and everyone of you to see to the defenses of your own kingdoms and ready your soldiers: I'll send word to my sister to ready the armies of all Elvendom that will fight against this threat for war, our arrows will see their numbers felled before they even reach us, other allies will be summoned as well and I'll send word to the other neutral kingdoms of this threat all of Eostia must fight against the enemy that threatens our world" Celestine concluded, and the council was ended and preparations were made, Tatsumi and Erasiel had a gut instinct that Volt would target Feoh first as Alicia was easily the weak link of their number and could be easily fooled, with that in mind they along with Luu-Luu and Origa followed her to Feoh where the first battle of the war would be fought and traitors would fall.

restored in a new home and for that alone I would do anything even lower myself to wed a human: that is all I'll say on the matter if you have anything to add do so


End file.
